Mai's Christmas Carol
by The Rainwalker
Summary: 2 years after the end of the canon, Mai Valentine is now the CEO of an up and coming women's clothing, jewelry, and perfume company. But Mai has lost her heart. However she's about to learn her lesson thanks to the spirits of Christmas. Get ready for a Christmas Carol story, for the grown-ups. (Warning: Partial lemons and a full lemon.)
1. Mai's Christmas Carol

_**Hey there, everyone, It's the Rainwalker here. While working on Yu-Gi-Oh GM I got an excellent idea for a Christmas story in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. I make it no secret I'm a Polarshipper. I find the dynamic between Joey and Mai fascinating.**_

 _ **In this story, it's been a couple years since the departure of the Pharaoh. Yugi and the gang have gotten on with their lives. Mai Valentine is the CEO of a growing women's fashion, jewelry, and perfume company called Mai Girl. Yet for all her success Mai is missing something even as she's become cold, and calculating. However three ghosts are about to teach Mai the spirit of Christmas and show her where she's gone wrong. Get ready for "Mai's Christmas Carol" coming up next.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just using them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. All original characters in this story are strictly my property.**_

 **Mai's Christmas Carol.**

In a Winter's day in Los Angeles, California things were busy as always. People were going about their activities of preparing for the joyous, most wonderful day of the year. However in one particular house, in a trendy upper class section of L.A, one woman sat at her mirror combing her hair. This was Mai Valentine, a woman who was still a top rate duelist, but now so much more. Mai Valentine was now a successful businesswoman. After the events of the Orichalcos and Paradias she had taken some time to do some traveling and made the acquaintance of certain people which had allowed her to create her now million-dollar company, Mai Girl Inc. It sold trendy and fabulous looking women's clothing, jewelry, and perfumes. Mai Valentine looked herself over in the mirror, and smiled in that old familiar cocky fashion. "Lookin' fabulous, girl." Mai said to herself smugly.

Mai sighed and continued to brush her hair dressed only in her nightshirt.

Last night the dreams had come again, dreams of a time, and people, she wanted to forget. There was nothing that could be done. She had more important things to worry about now. She was the CEO of a major company and had no time for the past. Mai got up and walked across the large bedroom to a closet. She opened it up and pressed a button on the wall near the closet. The clothing on the rack started moving forward and around in clockwise fashion. It took time but Mai finally selected the business attire she wanted to wear today. After slipping the medium length skirt on, boots, blouse and jacket. She went over to another mirror near her bed and looked over herself. The shapely, wavy blonde-haired woman, now 27, nodded in satisfaction. Mai heard a knock at the double doors to her room. "Miss Valentine?" a contralto voice called.

Mai sighed in consternation. She wanted to admire herself a little longer before having to dive to the doldrums of running her company. But the real world waited for no one, Mai reminded herself. This company was what allowed her to afford this place and live her globetrotting lifestyle without getting a real job. It may not have been Seto Kaiba big but in two years it was becoming a major player in the fashion industry.

Mai always had had an incredible knack with fashion, jewelry, and perfumes. At first Mai had been absolutely overjoyed at the chance to put her love of her favorite three things in the world to use. And it had been a stroke of pure luck when she'd met the people who had helped her found and make her company a success.

There was another knock at the door. "Miss Valentine?" came the voice of Mai's assistant.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you, Janice, I'm coming," she said in mild annoyance.

Mai walked over to the doors and opened them. Janice Brown was a black woman in her mid-twenties. Her long black hair had been partly dyed with streaks of blonde and were tied into braids that fell down past her shoulders behind her. The black woman was pleasant enough to look at with her brown eyes, and business attire. She helped keep the house clean, and also cooked for Mai. So in a sense she was more than just a personal assistant she was also the maid and the chef of this house. Mai paid her a reasonable enough salary. And she was tolerable because she never asked for much. "Good morning, Miss Valentine," Janice said in the most cheerful tone she could muster.

"Good morning, Janice." Mai commented nonchalantly.

Janice said, "This morning I'll be preparing a peach yogurt along with wheat muffins with a honey glaze on them, and orange juice."

Mai nodded, "An acceptable and healthy breakfast. Get on with it, Janice."

Janice bowed and said, "Yes, Miss Valentine."

She turned to leave when she said, "Oh and, Miss Valentine, a reminder, you a have meeting with your company accountant at 3 p.m. today. And after breakfast we need to head to where the big Christmas extravaganza is for the dress rehearsal."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we need to make sure everything goes down accordingly. Sure, fine whatever." Mai said looking around seeminbgly not paying attention.

Janice's face furrowed. "Miss Valentine, you do realize that if this works out Mai Girl Inc. will become even bigger than it is now?"

Mai nodded and said, "Sure, okay."

Mai _**was**_ looking forward to the fashion show but her mind was even more intent on the meeting with her accountant. For all the success her company had, there was something that was bothering Mai. Recently, Mai couldn't place her finger on it, but it seemed that her company was making less money than it actually should. Her accountant Sebastian Fulheimer had told her nothing was wrong, and the rotund curly, black-haired man had proved competent enough. But there was something that Mai couldn't figure out. Mai was good with money but when it came to accounting work Mai was no expert at that. Mai saw Janice roll her eyes and sigh in annoyance. "Miss Valentine," she said trying not to grit her teeth in annoyance.

Mai looked at Janice and said, "All right, Janice, anything else I should know about?"

Janice thought for a moment. "Oh yes, William wants to see you when we get to where the extravaganza is taking place. He needs to talk to you about something important concerning the show. It seems some of the clothing has not shown up."

"What?" Mai said in annoyance. "Ugh, if it's not one thing it's another! Fine I'll talk to William about it when we get there."

Janice said, "Um, Miss Valentine, a personal request."

"What's up?" Mai asked in mild annoyance.

"Well tomorrow _**is**_ Christmas day. And I realize the fashion show is tomorrow, but I would like to take tomorrow night to go out with my family for Christmas dinner."

Mai sighed in annoyance. Ever since she started making money hand over fist everyone wanted something from her. Even her own personal assistant. Mai thought for a moment and said, "All right, but you'd better be here in the morning and here for the fashion show, _**understood**_?"

Janice sighed sadly and said, "Yes ma'am."

The two women headed into the small but luxurious kitchen. Mai took her seat at the elegant glass dining table she ate at. She saw her paper was there ready to read. Mai took the paper and opened it up to the business section. Reading the paper was one of the few comforts Mai had for all her success. It allowed her to tune out reality while keeping in touch with it at arm's length.

Mai, at first, thought to ask about if she was due for a trip to the gym until she remembered she had gone through a particularly intense session yesterday. Mai still wanted to keep her figure so she could be as fabulous as the models that showed off her clothing lines. Still, it was no secret Mai hated Christmas. Christmas had never been a very happy time for her. Christmas was supposed to be a time for family and friends. Mai had some friends, but no family. And she couldn't think about _**them**_. She had a company to run, her only real joy these days came from going clubbing with her few friends. But right now, there was money to be made and a reputation to be upheld. Mai browsed over who was in and what companies were doing what. Mai found it no surprise KaibaCorp was in the news again. They were about to introduce the Mark II Duel disk which was going to be capable of supporting a new type of monster called XYZ monsters that Pegasus was debuting next month.

"And the world goes on without me," Mai whispered out loud.

"What was that, Miss Valentine?" Janice asked.

Mai sighed and said, "Never mind, Janice, just get me some breakfast."

Mai heard nothing more from Janice. Somewhere in the back of Mai's mind she thought that she should consider paying Janice more. But Mai quickly dispelled that thought. With everything she had with her company's finances and everything else she couldn't afford to pay Janice anymore than she actually did. In Mai's opinion, a reasonable salary of $25.00 an hour was fairly good for her personal assistant. Mai continued to read the paper until breakfast was served. Mai ate her breakfast without any complaint. Mai was more concerned with her business and finances than anything else. Once she was done, Mai set the paper down and wiped her mouth with her napkin. Mai got up and looked herself over. Mai said, "All right, Janice, get my car ready I'm off to the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum."

Janice nodded and answered, "Yes, Miss Valentine."

Mai walked out the front door, taking care to lock it, and over to the left side of the parking garage beside the house. A few minutes later the door opened and Mai's convertible pulled out with Janice at the wheel. Janice moved over as Mai got into the driver's seat and took the wheel. Janice fastened the seat belt in the passenger seat before the two set off into the day.

X X X

It took a couple of hours to reach the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum. L.A. traffic, as always, was a mess. And Mai quietly grumbled to herself about how she wondered if putting her business' headquarters here in L.A. was such a good idea but Mai quickly set that thought aside. She knew there was no other place to put it where she could garner attention. Mai and Janice finally pulled into the parking lot of the Coliseum. A security guard recognized them and tipped his hat respectfully. "Good morning, Miss Valentine," he said in genuine respect.

Mai felt a certain sense of satisfaction. One of the perks of being a CEO of a company that was becoming a major force in the women's market was men and women both looked on her with awe and respect. And it wasn't like she didn't deserve it. On the contrary, she'd worked hard to turn this company into what it was. And if this Christmas extravaganza went off without any issues then Mai's company would be set for years to come. All the major fashion magazines and all the major fashion critics were coming to judge Mai's clothing lines and jewelry. Mai's perfumes would be given out as samples to the guests and critics that were scheduled to attend this incredible event. Mai felt her stomach churn the way it did at a dueling event. Mai wanted this to work above all else. Mai brought herself back to reality as she said, "Good morning."

The car pulled into a parking lot and soon found a space. Mai and Janice got out. Janice covered the car before Mai activated the alarm system. The two entered the coliseum and made their way onto the main field. The stage was being worked on by the various engineers and mechanics along with the lights and the various pyrotechnics that were going to be utilized in this.

Just as they entered a man with a balding head, a pair of thick rimmed glasses dressed in a white button-up tailor's shirt, slacks, and leather shoes wearing measuring tape around his neck walked up to her. This was William Hennessey.

Mai and the fashion designer had met in Paris shortly after she'd left Valon to go on her world tour to clear her mind. William was one of the founders of Mai Girl Inc. He was in charge of turning Mai's designs into actual pieces of clothing. He had a deep understanding of fabrics and matching up clothing with the right attire. Mai also knew that he was a gay man who was currently engaged in a happy monogamous relationship with his boyfriend of 5 years who was an executive for a major financial firm that had a headquarters here in L.A. "Oh, Mai, there you are," he said in a tone of consternation.

Mai asked, "What is it, William."

The man sighed and said, "What is it?" the man sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "What _**isn't**_ it would be the more appropriate term!"

Mai's face furrowed, "What's the problem, William?" Mai asked trying to keep calm.

William explained, "Some of the dresses I've been working on are missing along with some of the fabrics we use. Worse still the van with some of the dresses is stuck in traffic. And according to the techs one of the main strobes is malfunctioning again. And what's worse is they checked it last night and it was working just fine."

Mai rolled her eyes and snapped, "Oh dear, God, if it's not one thing it's another!" Mai calmed herself before she continued. "All right I'll get someone to take care of it. You see to the models. And where's Clarice?"

William said, "She's here and she's been ready for some time along with Angelica."

"Well that's a couple things that are going right at least." Mai muttered to herself sourly.

Mai took a breath before she said, "Come on, Janice, I swear when I find out what's going on here somebody is going to get their ass canned!"

Mai walked over towards the backstage area. As soon as she entered the scene before her was one of controlled chaos. The models were busy getting measured for the various pieces of clothing. With today being the dress rehearsal before the big extravaganza tomorrow Mai was on edge. Her mind raced with fear and frustration, running this big company was becoming harder and harder. As much as Mai wanted to bring in some more help, she just didn't know who she could trust to run Mai Girl Inc. "Damn it," Mai swore not for the first time.

And then Mai spotted, in one corner, a woman with caramel skin, brown eyes, a delicate looking face, a very petite looking nose, and long curly black hair. This was Clarice Johnson, Mai's top model. She'd been one of Mai Girl Inc's top girls since the company was founded. Mai saw a blonde girl with alabaster skin dressed in a gold gown being measured by one of the tailors. This was Angelica Norton, another of Mai's models. What separated Angelica from Candice was that the blonde had often been seen after most of the models were gone up on the stage honing her catwalk technique. Candice on the other hand was something of a party girl. She liked going out after her job was done and partying a lot. Mai had another conundrum with those two. On the one hand Clarice had become the face of Mai Girl fashions. But on the other hand Angelica had a work ethic that was incredible. _So many difficulties involving money and the company_ , Mai thought.

On the one hand Mai wanted to give Angelica a shot at being in the spotlight. But with her company being in the position it was Mai wasn't certain that having two top models would be such a good idea. When it boiled down to it Mai liked having the kind of wealth she did. Money and her company had become a big part of her life. And unfortunately that left no room for much of anything else. Mai walked over to Clarice and called out, "Clarice?"

The mixed race supermodel turned to Mai and said, "Miss Valentine, come to have a once over of everything?"

Mai nodded and answered, "You'd better believe it, now Clarice, this is going to be an important event. If this goes through the attention that the company receives will ensure you have a job for years to come. So I want you to get out there and really work it."

Clarice smirked and said, "Come on, Miss Valentine, I'm the face of Mai Girl, why would I screw up now?"

Mai nodded and said, "That's good to hear."

Mai then turned and walked over to Angelica. "Angelica?" She called."

The woman who had her long blonde hair tied up in a bun turned to Mai and said, "Oh hello, Miss Valentine."

Mai nodded and said, "Angelica, you've been one of my best models for Mai Girl fashion. I expect you to really get out there and work it. This is important because the company has a lot riding on this."

While Angelica looked visibly nervous she nodded. "I'll get out there and I'll work it. I'll show I can be the very best you got."

Mai turned away nonchalantly and said, "Good I'll be holding you to that, hon!"

Mai turned and walked away. Mai soon found some technicians. After being screamed at by Mai they got to work on the lights that had been malfunctioning.

The rest of the time Mai spent at the Coliseum proved to be filled with the usual dull drivel as Mai watched the girls time and time again do their routines on the stage. Mai felt boredom start to overtake her. Although she liked making money the dull monotony of running this company everyday and preparing for this extravaganza was wearing on her. Mai, not for the first time, wondered if perhaps there was something she had missed. Mai shook her head, she had money, she had a home in one of the more reputable neighborhoods here in Los Angeles, what more was there for her?

Mai's mind started to drift and she immediately clamped down on it. She couldn't afford to let her mind go like that! It would make Mai think of _**him**_. And Mai didn't want to think about that, it brought up too many awful memories. Mai couldn't think about that, all that mattered was her company and the amount of profit that came from the attention brought by this fashion extravaganza. Mai turned herself back to the present as she watched the fashion show rehearsals. Mai suddenly realized she hadn't prepared a speech for when she was up on stage. But then again Mai wasn't much for written speeches. She'd known people in her life who'd been like that and they'd always driven her crazy because they'd been so fake and full of themselves. "Miss Valentine, are you all right?" Janice said from Mai's left.

Mai turned to see Janice staring at her with genuine concern. "Yes, Janice, I'm fine." She said nonchalantly.

"No disrespect, ma'am, but you seemed distracted there for a moment."

Mai sighed and said, "It's nothing, Janice."

Janice nodded and said, "Reminder, ma'am, you have a meeting with your bookkeeper later on today."

Mai waived it off and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah I haven't forgotten."

And that was the last thing of note for Mai until a few hours later when Mai and Janice arrived at the downtown Mai Girl Inc office.

When they pulled into the parking lot. Unfortunately the garage elevator to the main floor was out at the moment so that meant Mai was going to have to take the long way around to get into the company offices. Mai walked out of the parking lot Janice right on her heels. As they passed by they heard someone call out, "Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!"

Mai sighed in consternation. No doubt it was some penniless homeless person wanting a handout. To her surprise instead it was a chubby looking man dressed in a Santa Claus coat wearing a rather elegant looking top hat. The man's face was a shining beacon of merriment that made Mai want to go home to brush her teeth. This was a man who's merry attitude, in her opinion, was likely to give people cavities, and she knew this man.

He was Clyde Bettsworth, he was the head of the Los Angeles chapter of the Salvation Army. Mai knew this man because every year he went around the business district of L.A. asking for people to donate to the Salvation Army. Over the years Mai had seen the bell ringers at the various malls throughout California. But the most annoying thing was this man had a way of getting to people's soft spots. And Mai was determined never to let anyone get that close to her again…and with good reason.

Mai rolled her eyes in mild displeasure. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Bettsworth," Mai said trying to sound friendly.

The man raised an eyebrow, "My word, someone's in a bit of a mood, Miss Valentine. Come now show the Christmas spirit."

Mai was starting to grow impatient/ "Bah, humbug! Now what do you want, Bettsworth, I'm kind of busy!" She snapped.

The man explained, "I was wondering, Miss Valentine, if you would be interested in contributing to the holiday fund? This Holiday season there are so many people cold and hungry out on the streets."

 _Ain't that the way it always goes_ , Mai thought her cynicism boiling over.

Mai took a long breath before she began. "Bettsworth, in case you didn't notice I'm rather busy running a company that's quickly becoming quite prominent in the fashion world."

The man said, "But surely with the amount of money you have, you could afford to give a little something to the Salvation Army Christmas fund? All money I can assure goes 100% to those we seek to help."

Mai felt herself becoming more and more agitated. This guy was really beginning to annoy her half to death. Mai said, "I have more important things to do with my time at the moment. I've got a company to run if you'll excuse me."

Before the man could say anything else Mai slipped by him and headed into the office building. Mai was feeling very uncomfortable at that moment. Why should she help people who were too lazy to help themselves? And more importantly she had problems of her own with her company not making as much money as it should. Why should she contribute to anything when her own company was having financial difficulties of its own? Mai muttered to herself, "Chump!" as she walked down the main aisle.

Various sales representatives of Mai Girl fashions greeted her. Over the loudspeakers Mai heard the merry sound of Jingle Bell Rock as sung by Bobby Helms. But the music didn't do much for Mai's sour mood. Janice as always was keeping up with Mai her notation book open and a pen in hand. That was one of the few eccentricities that Mai appreciated. Janice was a competent employee who made sure Mai kept her schedule on track. Mai reached the set of elevator doors. Mai pressed a button. A minute later the center elevator doors opened. Mai stepped in Janice right behind her. Mai turned around and faced the room she was in as the elevator doors closed. Mai muttered to herself, "What the hell is wrong with people, asking me for me money when I'm not even sure of how much I'm making?"

Janice for her part remained completely silent. On the left side of the elevator digital numbers read which level they were on. Mai pushed a button for the 40th floor. That was her executive suite, she knew Sebastian Fulheimer would be waiting there. Sebastian was competent enough and had been since he'd applied for the company. The man was good at his job and yet something deep within Mai had told her there was always something about the way he smiled that put her off a bit. Almost as if he knew something she didn't. Mai hated those smug type of people, they absolutely annoyed her to no end. Finally the elevator stopped at the 40th floor. Mai sighed and said, "Here we go."

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened. Mai stepped into the lobby outside her office. Her private secretary, an older woman with graying blonde hair was busily typing away at her computer. The woman looked at Mai and nodded before she said, "Good afternoon, Miss Valentine, Mr. Fulheimer is waiting for you in your office."

Mai nodded and said, "Thank you, Gracie, I'll take it from here."

"Yes ma'am." The woman answered in acknowledgment.

Mai and Janice walked across the very trendy peach colored tiles which matched up with the walls quite nicely, Mai thought. But then again when this office was being designed Mai wanted it to be as trendy and as color coordinated as her clothing was. Mai walked up to the set of oak double doors that were painted a soft and inviting brown color. On the door big bold letters read 'Mai Valentine - Mai Girl Inc. CEO'. No matter how many times Mai saw those letters on the door she always felt that sense of smug pride in herself. She, with her fashion skills and her designers, had what was turning Mai girl Inc. with its clothing, Jewelry, and perfume lines into a power house. Mai opened the doors. Before her was a rich velvet blue carpet a soft oak executive desk with paperwork, a penholder, computer, and a very elegant looking leather chair. Had anyone looked closer they would've seen that harpies had been carved into the wood of the chair. This chair had been custom made for Mai. In her leftmost drawer Mai kept her harpy Deck which she had never gotten rid of. They were sentimental keepsakes, though Mai had no time for dueling these days. Behind the desk were a set of glass windows that stared out on Los Angeles. The view of the skyline seemed to stretch forever. In front of the desk were a couple sets of chairs. A smaller less elegant desk with a couple chairs was nearby. Mai kept this desk for in case she had to access her company systems for one reason or another. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of the main desk was a robust looking man dressed in a white button-up shirt, black and grey tie, a grey vest, grey slacks, and black shoes. The man himself wore a set of round wire rimmed glasses. The chubby man was plain looking and nothing to write home about. A crooked smile flashed across the man's face and Mai for a moment felt her blood boiling. A quick look at Janice and she saw the woman giving Sebastian Fulheimer a cold stare.

Mai knew that Sebastian and Janice didn't like each other. Though they publicly put on professional faces, Mai had heard them arguing in private and some of the things the two had spewed at each other made it clear to Mai sooner or later one of these two was going to go. Mai needed everyone in her company to get along. Mai put on her most pleasant smile and said, "Hello, Sebastian."

The man got up and smiled, "Ah, Miss Valentine, excellent, right on schedule, marvelous."

Mai walked over to her desk and took her seat. Mai put her hands on her desk and braced herself for an hour of complete and utter boredom. Mai said, "All right, Sebastian, you know the assignment I gave you. What have you been able to uncover?"

The rotund accountant, "I've gone over the books again and again with a fine tooth comb, Miss Valentine, and I can assure you that everything is in order. All the books are up to date everyone has received their proper pay." The man then smiled and said, "Although if you ask me I think you need a new personal assistant."

Janice started to speak but then held silent. Mai saw the man smirk slyly. _What are you doing Sebastian_? Mai wondered.

"Go on." Mai stated.

The man said, "According to the books I think you pay her _**way**_ too much, I on the other hand wouldn't ask for such an exorbitant amount of pay as I already get a fine stipend as your book keeper and accountant."

Mai had to admit reluctantly that Janice did earn quite a bit for an executive assistant. And Mai was looking for ways to increase the profits of her company. Sebastian continued, "However, by my best estimates, if this fashion extravaganza we're planning is successful then I expect a 110% increase in our profits starting early next year."

Mai said, "So you think that my nagging feelings are just my imagination and things should clear up for us by next year?" she asked.

Sebastian smiled and said, "Yes, that's it exactly."

Mai sighed and said, "And you're certain that there's no shortage in company profits?"

Sebastian said, "I'm absolutely positive, miss Valentine, you can trust me on this."

"Yeah right," Mai heard Janice mutter under breath. Mai gave the woman a warning glare. Janice shut up.

Mai sighed and commented, "All right, is there anything else I should be made aware of?"

The rest of the meeting went by without any events. When it was finally done Mai got up and left the office. She glared at Janice. "What the hell is the matter with you, Brown?" she snapped angrily.

Janice sighed and explained, "Miss Valentine, you know I'm loyal to you, and I'm telling you for your own sake, you shouldn't trust Sebastian Fulheimer! There is something about that man that reminds me of a weasel. The guy is up to something. I know schemers like him, and I know how they look at their intended prey."

Mai guffawed and said, "Sebastian is an accountant with no imagination. There's no way he'd ever be plotting against me!"

Janice said, "Ma'am, you know my grandmother and mom marched in the civil rights movement of the sixties. They raised me on the lessons of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. especially the lessons on how to judge people based on content of character. And I'm telling you there's something conniving about Fulheimer."

Mai snapped, "That's enough, Janice!" One more word out of you about Sebastian I'll terminate you here on the spot!" Mai snapped nastily.

Janice took a step back and then sighed and answered reluctantly, "Yes, Miss Valentine."

Mai said, "And there'll be no more talk about Sebastian, he's a competent accountant and that's final!"

Janice said nothing as she marched off to the elevator Mai on her heels. Since there was no important paperwork that needed to be seen to at the moment Mai decided to drop off Janice at the house and then take a drive around town before dressing up and going to meet a friend of hers at the Dance Le Fab. What Mai didn't know was that very soon her life would be turned on its head.

 _ **I apologize if the first chapter is kind of slow. Things will pick up in the next chapter I can assure you. Well since the Orichalcos incident it seems Mai has come up in the world. But it looks as though all is not right at Mai Girl Inc. And Mai seems to be so caught up in matters of money and her company that she can't seem to see that there may be dirty dealings going on around , all that is about to change. Get ready because in the next chapter the supernatural really starts to kick in. Come back next time for another chapter of Mai's Christmas Carol. See you next time Yu-Gi-Oh fans.**_


	2. Mai's Christmas Carol part 2

_**Hello, everyone, welcome to part 2 of Mai's Christmas Carol. Well things were a little slow last time. We saw what Mai has been up to since the Orichalcos crisis. She's actually started her own company that sells women's clothing, jewelry, and perfumes. And it appears Mai is rolling in cash…but she's not very happy. Her company is having some financial problems and Mai is so bent on the monetary aspects of her life and her company hat well…in her efforts to try to become a better person she's turned into something worse. But things are about to get interesting I can assure you. The supernatural aspect of this story is about to kick into gear. Mai's journey is about to really begin. Ger ready, Mai fans, Mai's Christmas Carol continues now.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. All original characters in this story are strictly my property.**_

The techno music at the club was pumping hard and people were out on the floor gyrating and moving with the beat. The deejay stood behind the turntables leading the traffic and music like a policeman directing travel __through a busy intersection. From her usual place at the neon lights lit bar, Mai Valentine stared out at the variety of dancers. For some reason Mai just wasn't up to her usual line of merriment and dancing to the beat tonight. As much as she wanted to, Mai had a lot on her mind from work. Janice had really pushed her buttons today.

Sebastian was a pretty competent bookkeeper and accountant. And yet Mai knew there was something going on with the company's profits, Mai just knew it. Mai looked out on the floor. There dancing with some of the rather muscular male club goers was an Asian woman with her long jet black hair and wearing a long Chinese dress that had a slit at one side to show off some leg. This was Mai's friend of the last two years, Vivian Wong. Mai and she had met after Vivian had won a tournament here in Los Angeles. The two had gotten to talking and instantly struck up a friendship. Vivian was a superb martial artist with a killer figure. She had even done work for Mai Girl fashions in its earliest days.

Vivian had a very bubbly and outgoing personality. Although it was also no big secret that she had more than her fair share of lovers all over the world. Monogamy was _**not**_ something that Vivian did and that was probably why she'd never married, or started dating anyone steadily. Still Mai knew Vivian was about to take some time off as she was about to star in a new action movie "Til' death do us part" with Jet Li. _At least you're happy, Viv_ , she thought in a mildly sour tone.

"Excuse me, Miss Valentine?" A voice from behind her said.

Mai turned to see the bartender, a young man of around 22 years of age smiling at her. He offered her a glass with her choice drink. "Your vodka martini with a twist of lemon just as you asked." the bartender said.

Mai took the drink and said, "Thanks, hon."

The man said, "You're welcome," and went off to get a drink for another customer.

Mai turned back to watching the world that was the club dance away. Mai again felt those conflicting emotions she was trying to forget. At once she wanted to make contact with _**them**_ , but on the other hand she was afraid to because she knew how much they would hate her. Mai had to face facts, as good looking as she was she wasn't always going to be this way. Even her mother's looks had eventually faded. Mai had hated to admit that but it was true. Vivian and the others clapped their hands and cheered as the deejay took a bow and left the stage. Vivian along with a very strong and handsome looking young man, obviously of German ancestry, walked over to the bar where Mai was. "Hey there, girl friend, what goin' on?" Vivian chimed merrily.

Mai shrugged and said, "Just thinking, Viv."

Vivian smirked wryly and said, "Don't do too much of it or you'll hurt yourself."

Mai glared at her friend even though her jibe was good-natured and said, "Ha, ha real funny, Vivian!"

Vivian looked at her friend with genuine concern. "You're not your usual chipper self, Mai, something wrong?"

Mai sighed and answered, "Oh it's nothing, work is being a pain in the ass again!"

Vivian shook her head, "Mai, you really have to separate yourself from your work, I swear you're becoming a real workaholic, girl friend. You need to loosen up, relax."

Mai knew that Vivian was right, she should be enjoying her life. She was making money, had a company that was about to really hit the big time, a home, and everything she could ever ask for. And yet somewhere in the back of her mind Mai couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Mai shook herself back to reality. "I'm sorry to be a total downer, Vivian," she said before she took a long sip of her drink. "I'm just not feeling it tonight."

Vivian looked at her friend in genuine concern. "Why don't you head on home, Mai, you look like life is eating you up." The Asian woman suggested.

Mai finished her drink quickly and said., "Thanks Vivian, I think I'll do that."

Mai finished her drink then quickly made her way over to the elevator the nightclub had for the underground garage. Mai took the elevator down, quickly found her car, and got in. A security guard passed by on his route. Mai sighed in relief as she sat in the convertible driver's seat. The good thing about this night club was the garage was heavily patrolled by the club's security detail. So Mai didn't need to worry about any creeps trying anything. Mai pulled the keys from her purse. Mai found the key she was looking for and put it in the to start the car. Mai got the surprise when her car didn't start. Mai then noticed the security guard was gone. Mai's face furrowed in puzzlement. She'd just had her convertible taken in for a check-up by Janice and the car was doing fabulously. Mai turned the ignition switch again…and the car didn't start. Mai growled in frustration when she saw something.

She looked in a rear view mirror and saw a figure who was standing there staring at her. Mai couldn't see who it was as the light from the garage was distorting the image. But what she could see is the man was wearing some kind of business suit. But what got her attention were the chains that seemed to be around the man. Mai blinked her eyes…and the man was gone. "What the…?" Mai asked started to get a little freaked.

Then Mai heard what sounded like the rattling of heavy chains. Mai looked around as her free hand reflexively moved to her purse for the mace she carried. Had someone managed to slip by club security to stalk her? If so they would be very sorry! But the rattling ceased. Mai heard no more rattling. "My imagination must be really playing tricks on me!" she growled.

Then she looked in her mirror and saw, sitting in the back seat, a man with a deathly cold face, wearing wire-rimmed glasses, had thinning blonde hair, and his eyes, those cold violet eyes Mai knew too well. Mai gasped and turned around. But there was no one in the back seat of the convertible. Mai was starting to shake from feeling visibly nervous. Mai then suddenly felt a hand on one shoulder. She let out a yelp and turned in surprise, only to see that it was a security guard. "Are you all right, ma'am?" the guard asked in genuine concern.

Mai's heart which was beating like a war drum started to slow as she calmed down. "I'm fine, hon. Just seeing things. I may have to lay off the vodka martinis for a while."

The man nodded and said, "Very well, you have a good evening, ma'am."

Mai nodded as the guard stepped away. Mai turned the key in the ignition, and was rewarded with the car starting. Mai let out the br she hadn't know she was holding. She must've been imagining things. Mai pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the exit. After Mai paid the guard at the booth he opened the gate. Mai zoomed out of the parking lot and into the city streets. Mai felt the old exhilarating rush as the world passed by. When Mai was personally behind the wheel of her convertible this was where she felt the most in control. Free from her worries and cares. Mai turned on the radio and listened to the techno station as she continued to drive through the streets of Los Angeles. Mai wasn't sure what happened. But somewhere along the way the station she was listening to began to fade into static. A deep set voice as if talking in an empty hallway whispered out, "Maaaaiiiii, Maaaaaiiiiii?"

Mai screeched to a halt at the lights of a crosswalk. Mai looked around and called, "Who is that?"

There was no answer. Mai grimaced and said, "Those vodka martinis must've done more than I thought. As soon as I can I'm going to have to take a trip to the doctor." Mai said to herself.

Mai as she saw the light turned green zoomed down the streets nodding her head in time with the fast paced super urban techno beats. However something odd happened along the way. The music began to turn to static…again. At one stop the music turned completely to static. Mai growled and slapped the radio with a hand. But then from the radio she again heard that voice call, "Maaaaiiii!"

Now Mai was starting to get both annoyed and fearful. Mai looked around and said, "Okay whatever prank show this is, I'm not laughing! Now cut the crap before I really get pissed off!"

Mai didn't like to swear all that much but when she did it was because she was really scared and/or really angry. And right now she was both. Mai shut off the radio and drove through the streets. Looking around she noticed she was back in the downtown neighborhood where her house was. Mai at first let out a sigh. But as she drew closer to her home somehow it seemed different from its usual hipster urban self. There seemed to be a certain eeriness about it. Mai shook her head. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She decided it was better to go to bed and hopefully things would be better in the morning. Mai pulled up to the garage and moved to the glove compartment of her car. She opened it and pulled out the remote control. She clicked on it. The garage door opened no problem. "Good thing Janice is so organized," Mai thought out loud.

Mai pulled the convertible into the garage and shivered as she felt a cold wind brush over her. The night felt more cold than usual. And having traveled the world a dozen times over, at least, Mai knew what cold was. Mai clicked on the remote after the car was in the garage. The door closed. But Mai for some reason felt little comfort. Mai put the remote away and turned on the garage light. Mai saw the lioness head knocker for the garage door she'd had installed. Mai turned the doorknob to open it. Then Mai saw the lioness head knocker change into the face of a man wearing glasses, had thinning blonde hair, a deathly looking face, and a cold violet eyes. The face said, "Maaaaiiiii!"

Mai leaped back as she let out an involuntary scream of terror. Then she saw the lioness head had returned to normal. Mai growled and said, "Okay that's it, I'm putting an end to this nightmare right now by going to bed."

Mai entered the house and shut off the garage light. As she traveled through the rooms of the house it seemed the inside was no better than the outside. It felt cold, empty, and lifeless. And now Mai had the sinking feeling she was being watched. Mai looked around and saw nothing before returning to walking through the house. Out of the corner of one eye Mai thought she saw a hand reach out for her. Mai turned with a start, and saw there was only a window to the outside before her. Mai stormed into her bedroom. Mai changed into a night dress that went down to her knees. The flowing white fabric didn't do much to hide her figure. Mai sighed and headed over to bed. Mai crawled into it. Tomorrow she would come to a decision where Janice was concerned and her company would skyrocket into the stratosphere of fashion. Mai muttered, "No more supernatural crap."

Mai started to close her eyes…and was awakened moments later by the sounds of chains rattling. Mai was instantly awake. She instantly made for the closet and threw on a long robe and her purple slippers. Mai then moved to the drawer beside her bed and pulled out the container of pepper spray. She heard the sounds of chains again. "Okay whoever or whatever you are…" Mai growled trying to sound more confident and sure then she felt. "You want a piece of me, I won't go down without a fight!"

Mai's heart pumped and she felt her blood flowing in her ears as she looked this way and that in the room. Mai stayed like that for a few minutes before she felt the cold sensation start to sweep into her bedroom. Mai involuntarily shivered, this sensation was comparable to a bone-chilling wind. Mai was afraid, she was very afraid, and she hated it! She hadn't felt like this since Marik, a situation she had wanted to forget. Mai wanted to not believe that the supernatural existed that she lived a normal life and that all that crazy stuff she'd experienced all those years ago hadn't happened. Mai's thoughts were interrupted as she heard leather shoes walk her way and chains rattling. And that's when she saw the ghost walk through her door and into her room. The ghost was dressed in a business suit from out of the 1980's. The man had a pale and lifeless face, cold violet eyes and thinning blonde hair. On the man's face were a pair of wire rimmed glasses that only added to the man's overall intimidating presence. But what set him apart was the massive chains around him. And Mai could tell the ghost was burdened greatly by what he carried on him.

Mai let out a scream and fired the pepper spray at the ghost. The man simply let out a mirthless laugh that sounded like it was from a long distance and had a slightly distorted tone to it. But Mai recognized the man. This was a man who, even after all these years, she hated with a passion! It was Ray Valentine, former CEO of Valentine associates. A man who had been revealed to be a petty corporate raider who had defrauded and stolen the money and lives of many people in his infamous business career. "That little bottle of pepper spray only works on the living, not the dead, girl!" The man stated in a mocking tone.

Mai then noticed the horrific burn on one side of his head as if…and then remembered he'd killed himself with a pistol to the head! It had been in order to avoid being prosecuted by the Federal Government for fraud. "What the fuck are you doing here you son of a bitch!?" she snarled angrily.

To Mai's surprise the man dropped his head and commented, "I admit I deserve that as much as your mother would deserve that."

Mai snapped, "What the hell is this, shouldn't you be burning in Hell after all you did, you bastard!"

The man said, "I am, but I've been brought here as a spirit to offer you up a warning, _**stupid girl**_!"

Mai growled, that was a name he had often used for her. It was no secret that the relationship between Ray Valentine and Mai's mother, Faye Valentine, had been based entirely on appearance. Mai had been for the sake of appearance. Mai knew all about the men that her mother had been seeing on the side as well as her father's unethical and illegal business dealings. Mai guffawed and said, "And why should I listen to you? I recall you often said you wish I'd never been born when not saying how stupid I was! What could an arrogant ass like you possibly offer?"

The ghost let out an unearthly shout of " _ **ENOUGH**_!"

Mai couldn't help it even after all this time Ray Valentine still had an effect on her. The man glared at Mai Valentine. "Listen well, Mai!" He began. "Look at me, look on these chains I'm wearing! These are the chains of sin that I wove in life with my actions. Your mother has chains similar to mine where she is!"

Mai harrumphed and said, "Nothing short of what you deserve after all those lives you ruined!"

" _ **YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT! ALL PEOPLE WERE MY BUSINESS**_!" the ghost yelleed sending Mai stumbling back a step.

The ghost explained, "As I said. these are the chains of sin I forged in life. These are the chains I created from all those companies I stole and all those lives I destroyed. And you, Mai, with everything that's going on, are weaving chains of your own. Those chains will be far heavier than mine. I admit I've never been a very good father. I admit I was a monster, a greedy monster and inattentive towards you. But the thing is, you're still young and your soul has not yet been stained like mine has." He pointed a ghostly finger at Mai before he spoke in a dire and final tone, " _ **You**_ are going to be visited by three ghosts this evening. The first will come at nine, the second at ten, and the third and final one at eleven."

Mai snapped, "What do I look like Ebenezer Scrooge? This isn't A Christmas Carol, I don't believe you actually exist, this is all nonsense!"

The ghost of her father snapped, "You can believe what you like, Mai! But that doesn't change the truth that's in front of you! This is my warning, your mother and I have paid the price for our sins by wearing these for all eternity! But _**you**_ still have a chance. This is the one gift that I can give my daughter."

The man turned and floated off as he called out, " _ **REMEMBER MY WARNING**_!" and let out a horrific cry as he floated away.

It was too much for Mai. She ducked under the covers of her bed and shivered in terror. Mai wasn't sure how many minutes had passed before she got out from under the covers of the bed and looked around. She was still breathing heavily and her heart was still pumping in fear. Mai, after a few minutes, felt herself calm down and said to herself, "What the hell was in that martini?"

She went to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, got out a bottle of the water she drank whenever she was feeling nervous. She drank some down and let out a sigh. "Three ghosts," she muttered. "Yeah right, _**pops**_ , you've never kept a promise to me in your whole stinking life! Why should I believe that you'd keep your promises now?" She snapped at the air around her.

She growled, and continued to drink. Mai went over to the T.V and turned it on. Mai watched the various programs that were on. But there was not much except the evening news and gossip programs. Finally Mai turned it off…or at least tried to as the clock stuck nine. Mai noticed the grandfather clock in the living room. She had been in an antique clock store in L.A. and had fallen in love with the fashionable looking clock. But as she tried to turn off the T.V.…it turned back on. "What the?" Mai said in surprise.

She tried again, and found that nothing happened still. Mai sighed in consternation. Again and again she tried to turn it off and T.V. turned back on by itself. Mai began to notice that the screen was turning to static. Mai walked over to the T.V. and pounded on it and nothing happened as the screen turned to all static. Mai growled and said, "Great first I start seeing things now the T.V. is on the fritz, what else could happen tonight?"

Then she saw the T.V. turn off by itself. Mai sighed in relief and said, "Finally," and walked around. "This thing is being temperamental. I am seriously tempted to get one of those new…" she commented as she came round the T.V. screen in front.

And that's where she stopped short as she saw a set of yellowish eyes with only black pupils and no irises watching her. But what was crazier still was the set of yellow teeth being shown on a ghoulish and yet goofy smile. "Hi there, how ya' doin'?" the thing in Mai's T.V. said in a silly and yet sinister sounding fashion.

Mai yelped and dropped the remote as she leaped backwards. The face in the T.V. screen then vanished. From out of the T.V. a head of flat blonde hair on a ghoulish head appeared. The strange person was dressed in the most unfashionable black and white striped business suit Mai had ever seen in her life. The man called out, "Attention Safeway shoppers," before he let out an insane cackle.

Mai could only stare as the Beetlejuice look-a-like stepped out of the set and looked around. He noddedin obvious approval. "Nice digs, wouldn't mind a pad like this back in the netherworld."

The ghost slid over to Mai and said, "Hi there, you must be Mai Valentine, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. And ho boy have you ever got a _**crazy**_ past."

"Okay," Mai said, "I know I haven't watched much in the way of classic T.V. but I haven't watched Beetlejuice since I was a girl."

The ghost said, "Yeah I get that a lot." he then checked his watched. "Oops no time for chit-chat gotta' go!"

The ghost grabbed Mai with a cold hand and dragged her to the door. "Hey!" Mai yelped.

The Ghost of Christmas Past said, "Sorry but we're on a schedule here, I gotta' get you to the past so you can see where you've been."

Mai couldn't free herself from the grip of the strange ghost as he dashed for the door. Mai called out, "Hey what are you doing we're going to crash into the…" and as they went through the door Mai yelped as she called out, " _ **DOOOORRR**_!"

The two ran down the walkway and towards what looked like an old 50's style Cadillac that had two eyes for headlights and a big mouth for a bumper. It looked like a cross between Stephen King's Christine and a cartoon character. Then Mai remembered what it reminded her of. Beetlejuice had had a car named Doomy in the cartoon series. The Beetlejuice look-a-like took Mai and tossed her into the passenger seat before he leaped into the driver's seat. Mai saw a seatbelt shoot out of one side of the seat she was in and click into place. The Ghost of Christmas Past had a seatbelt wrap around him. The ghost pouted and moaned, "Aw come on, can't I just this once try something a little risky?"

The Doomy look-a-like let out a series of honks and beeps. The ghost responded with, "Yes but…" and "Come on that's no fun at all!"

Finally the ghost sighed and pouted in frustration. "All right, all right fine, but you're no fun at all!"

The car let out a couple of beeps. The Ghost of Christmas Past said, "All right, all right I hear you, I know safety first!"

Mai wasn't sure if she was in some kind of crazy dream or if this was real. All she knew is the spirit of her father had appeared and now this crazy ghost had essentially kidnapped her and was taking her God only knew where. And what was the most insane about it is that no one could see what was happening. The Ghost of Christmas Past grabbed the stick shift of his car and moved it into first gear. The car let out an excited beep. And then Mai yelped as the car shot off down the road at breakneck speed. Mai was pushed back into her seat by the insane pace at which the car practically flew. _And people say I'm an insane driver_ , she thought.

The car zoomed down the street and turned at an impossible rate as it flew on to the highway. Mai yelped and said, "Are you out of your mind…the police will be all over you for driving like this!"

The ghost said, "You thought it yourself, Mai, they can't see you or me, so they have no one to go after!"

The car sped down the highway and it seemed to be getting faster and faster. And then Mai rubbed her eyes and noted the world around was fading. Mai said, "I really am going insane."

The Ghost of Christmas Past laughed. "Considering how your past was it's no big surprise. And just what's wrong with that? It's done wonders for me." He said conversationally before he spit out a laugh.

Mai glared at the Ghost of Christmas Past who was already starting to get on her last nerve. But Mai continued to watch as they continued down the highway. Finally after a while the car started to slow. And Mai began to notice a change in scenery. They were still in L.A. that much was clear. But something had changed. And that's when she noticed the jeans on some of the people looked a little tighter and some of the fashions that were being worn hadn't been seen since…the 80's! Mai looked around and couldn't believe it she was in the city of her birth Los Angeles in the 1980's. And some of the fashions Mai thought, by her standards, were an absolute eyesore. But then again, Mai had to remember it was the 80's. Fashion sense wasn't exactly the biggest prerogative back then. But the car kept going and finally made its way to a several story mansion in Los Angeles. Mai looked around and felt her heart freeze. She knew this rich, very well-to-do neighborhood well. That house before was the same house she had escaped from when she was 16. "Why the hell are we here?" Mai snapped angrily.

Her seat belt flew off and back into its holder. The Ghost of Christmas Past leaped out of his seat free of his seat belt and on to the sidewalk pavement. He groaned as he stretched and said, "It's good to get out of that seat and stretch my legs."  
Mai then got out of her seat and stepped out of the car. Mai snapped, "You didn't answer my question, why the hell are we here?"

The Ghost of Christmas Past gave her a ghoulish smile and explained, "This is part of your past whether you want to admit it or not."

Mai snapped, "I know this is part of my past but it's a part I would rather…"

Then she heard a voice from within the house snap, "Mai Valentine, don't you dare look at me like that!"

Then Mai heard the sound of someone getting slapped and a little girl letting out a scream of pain. Mai involuntarily let out a shiver. "Oh God, not _**her**_ , not that slut!"

The ghost grabbed Mai's right arm and said, "Come on, Mai, we're going to take a look at your past whether you like it or not."

Mai shook her head and held fast, "There is no way on God's green Earth you're dragging me in there! I've already had my fill of that life, and I don't want to see it again!"

The Ghost of Christmas Past in a gesture of sanity said, "The first step towards changing yourself in the present begins with confronting your past."

That stopped Mai as it sunk into her head. And that gave the ghost the moment it needed to pull Mai along. The Ghost leaped into the air and towards a lighted window on the second floor of the house. Mai let out a yelp as the ghost carried her along. And then saw they were approaching the wood and stone wall and called out, "Hey wait, the window is closed, we're gonna' crash through that!"

Mai got an even greater shock when the ghost…and her passed through the wall and window. The ghost released Mai as she fell to the floor and rolled around. Mai came to her feet and looked round. The room was shrouded in a shade of pink and flowery frilly designs. Now Mai did admit to liking some girly things. But this was way too girly even for Mai's tastes. Then she saw the Barbie dollhouse at one end with the various dolls in it. It had been one of the many 'Gifts' her father had bought her to buy her love. Though he never paid any real attention to her. And there on the bed sat a little girl with wavy blonde hair dressed in a one piece dress, bright pink in color, and frilly flowers in her hair. And she had a nasty hand shaped welt on one side of her face.

Standing in front of the little girl, dressed in a rather slinky red ball gown, was a woman in her mid to late thirties. She was holding a cigarette in one hand while another was against her rather curvaceous waist. The woman had cold green eyes, and wavy blonde hair like the girl…and like Mai's. The older Mai felt an intense rage wash over her she knew this woman. This was one of the two people who had abused her and neglected her all those years ago. It was her mother, socialite, home wrecker, and conniving schemer extraordinaire Faye Valentine. And the little girl she saw before her was her younger self.

 _ **Oh boy, Mai's really in for it this time. She's staring at her younger self, and one of the two people who abused her when she was a child. And something tells me this is one vision of the past that's not going to be pleasant. But what else will Mai see from this and the rest of her past? Get ready to delve into the psyche and the background of Mai Valentine next time. Mai's Christmas Carol continues as she and the Ghost of Christmas Past journey into where Mai's come from. See you next time readers.**_


	3. Mai's Christmas Carol part 3

_**Hello, everyone, salutations to all of you. The Rainwalker here with another chapter of Mai's Christmas Carol. In the last chapter Mai, after a brief conversation with her friend Vivian Wong, left the nightclub they'd gone to. But on her way home she began hearing strange voices. At first Mai thought it might me her imagination. But it wasn't. In fact it was the spirit o her corporate raider father, Ray Valentine. Wearing the chains of the sin he'd committed in life. He warned Mai that she was forging chains much heavier than the ones he and Mai's mother wore. Ray Valentine then warned his daughter that she was going to be visited by three ghosts to help set her on a better path before he left.**_

 _ **At first Mai thought it all just some crazy dream, that is until a Beetlejuice-like ghost, who was the Ghost of Christmas Past, popped up out of her T.V. screen. The ghost then grabbed Mai and pulled her out to a car that resembled Doomy from the Beetlejuice animated T.V. show. Mai was then taken for a ride and before she knew it found herself in Los Angeles back in the 1980's. And then she found herself being taken into a house she had never thought she would visit again, the house that her parents had owned years ago.**_

 _ **Mai then saw herself as she had been when she was a child. And standing over her was a a woman Mai had hated since she was a little girl, Faye Valentine, her mother. And now Mai is about watch her past unfold before her. Get ready as Mai's past comes to life as 'Mai's Christmas Carol' continues.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. All original characters in the story are strictly my property.**_

The arrogant wavy blonde-haired woman dressed in a slinky form fitting red evening dress gazed down on her daughter with a measure of contempt. She waved the hand with the cigarette in it and dumped ashes on the ground. The little girl stared up at her mother with open fear. The older Mai for her part looked like she wanted to claw her mother's eyes out. The older woman's cold green eyes stared at the little girl as she snapped, "Listen up you little piece of gutter trash and listen well!" Faye Valentine snarled.

Just hearing the woman's contralto voice mad the older Mai fume with rage. The little girl for her part shivered. "It's only because you're an important part of the family image that we keep you around, _**understand**_? You are to stay here in this room and not come out unless you're called for. This is a very important party for your father and I, and I will _**not**_ have you ruining our reputation with your childish antics!"

That, of course, was a lie Mai knew. As a little girl she had been so terrified of her parents that she'd been very well behaved. This was just Faye Valentine's means of controlling her daughter. Ray Valentine wasn't much better either. She knew enough about these parties to know Ray Valentine was probably working with some executive in a scheme to steal someone else's company for their own personal gain. The little girl nodded in compliance. "Good," The woman said with little satisfaction. "Now what do you say?" Faye Valentine spat in a commanding tone full of venom and haughtiness.

Little Mai shivered and answered, "I love you, mama Faye, thank you for your kindness."

That was too much for the older Mai Valentine. "YOU GOD DAMN MANIPULATING BITCH," she screamed. "YOU TURNED MY CHILDHOOD INTO A PILE OF CRAP!"

Mai rushed the woman and threw an upper cut at the older woman and got the shock of her life when the blow went through her. Mai tried to kick the woman and found it went through her as well. Mai turned to the Ghost of Christmas Past who shook his head and said, "Sorry, they can't see either of us, you're seeing the past."

The spirit then grabbed Mai who shrieked, "STOP IT, STOP IT I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE!'

"Sorry not part of the schedule." The Beetlejuice look-a-like responded.

Faye meanwhile said, "Good girl, now stay here until you're called or so help I'll give you reason to stay here!"

The girl nodded. Faye turned and strolled away in a diva fashion swiveling her hips. The older woman walked to the open door and stepped through it before she closed it behind her. Mai slipped out of the ghost's grip and went over to her younger self. The younger Mai looked around before she crawled under her bed. She pulled out a stuffed lion. "It's…it's Mr. Leo," the older Mai whispered.

"You know that stuffed lion, Mai Valentine?" the ghost asked.

"Yes, I had him until I ran away. He was one of the few things that my mother was never able to find and trash."

The little girl version of Mai took her stuffed Lion and began to sob into it. Those were tears of loneliness, and fear. Mai looked at the spirit and said, "Even then, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew that there was something wrong."

The ghost grabbed Mai's left arm and pulled her through the door. Mai was pulled by the ghost down a set of stairs and through a number of servants who were going about their business. At the bottom of the stairs Mai found herself in a rather large and luxurious ballroom decorated in cheery Christmas attire. But Mai knew it was all a lie. It was an elaborate lie designed to hide the true hypocrisy underneath. The ballroom had a small string quartet playing cheerful Christmas music. All around the room men and women in various regal attire were chatting with one another and laughing. A number of them had glasses of wine in a hand. Through the crowd Mai was pulled and behind her she saw her mother was coming down the stairs. And then Mai turned to see she was coming up to a couple of men in tuxedos who were in deep conversation. One of them was Ray Valentine, and then Mai saw the other man with him…and her body started to tremble in fear. She knew this man! It was Norman Burloff, a business partner of Ray's, but Mai knew this man for being much more than that. "So you're certain we can pull this off, Norman?" Ray asked.

Norman nodded his head and answered his voice a breathy tone with underlying malice. "Oh but I can assure you we can. Brighton Corp. is just ripe for the picking, and it will provide us with massive amounts of profits. With a little maneuvering the executives of the company won't know what hit them until it's all over."

Ray asked, "And none will be the wiser as to how we accomplished it?"

Norman nodded and smiled showing his white teeth. Norman smiled in a malevolent fashion that showed his own greed. Just looking at that smile made Mai ill. _You bastard_ , she thought. _How many people's lives over the years did you ruin without a single care in the world_?

Norman then turned to face the direction Mai and the ghost were in. "Well, well, well looks like we're about to have some company, my friend." Norman noted.

Faye Valentine walked up to them and said, "Good evening dear, Mr. Burloff."

Ray Valentine nodded and said, "Faye, my dear."

Norman smirked and said, "Why, Mrs. Valentine, that's quite the exquisite attire you have on tonight."

She gave a half-smile and said, "Thank you, Mr. Burloff, it's good to see there are those who appreciate me."

Mai wanted to vomit. The ghost looked at her as Mai answered the unasked question. "Two things about this make me the most sick. First my father actually _**allowed**_ my mother to get away with this sort of bull crap. Secondly Norman Burloff was a married man when he began doing my mother."

The ghost nodded and said, "This is the type of environment you came from, Mai Valentine, whether you want to admit it or not."

Mai Valentine looked at the ghost and snapped, "Why are you showing me this? I'm not like this, I'm not like him or her at all!"

The Ghost of Christmas Past snorted and said, "That's what you think, but this night isn't over yet."

Norman said, "I only say what's true."

Ray Valentine said, "If you'll excuse me, Norman, I have some other business interests I need to see to."

Norman said, "Why of course, my friend."

With practiced skill Faye Valentine snaked an arm around one of Norman Burloff's and said, "On the issue of business I have something I would like to discuss with you _**in private**_."

The older man said, "Why of course, Faye, please lead the way."

Before Mai could say anything she was lead back up stairs. However when they got up there Mai found that the hallway was now empty and there was hardly anyone around. Mai looked around and said, "What the…?"

The Ghost of Christmas Past said, "Time always seems to fly."

He dragged her over to a closed door and through it. Mai found herself in her childhood room again. Mai stared at her younger self in bed. The little girl groaned as she awoke. The older Mai thought to herself, "There's something familiar about this day, but…but I can't remember."

"Oh trust me, you'll remember soon enough." The ghost said in a foreboding tone.

The little girl got up, put on her pink night robe, and bunny slippers. She opened the door and looked around. Seeing there was no one around she headed into the hall. Mai and the ghost followed the little girl through the halls of the house and down the stairs. The little girl version of Mai made her way to the kitchen and got a cup to get a drink of water. As the little girl drank her water she looked around ever fearful. And older Mai couldn't blame her younger self. Then the lights clicked on in the kitchen. The little girl turned with a start. And there before her stood Norman Burloff in his briefs, his rather saggy belly present and providing rather macabre look to the balding middle-aged man. The man smiled in a fashion that caused the younger Mai to take two steps back. Mai felt her face pale. "Oh god…it can't be!" she said in a hoarse whisper.

The man said, "Well hello there, little one, you must be Faye's little girl."

The little girl backed away looking fearful. "Um…yes," she said openly wary.

The older Mai shook her head and said in open fear, "No, no run away, run away now!"

The man started to approach, the little girl looked scared but unsure of what to do. The man finally reached her. And Mai saw a bulge in the man's underpants…and felt like she wanted to vomit then and there. The man caressed the child as he said, "You're as beautiful as your mother, so beautiful."

" _ **GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERTED CREEP**_!" Present day Mai shouted.

The little girl version of Mai couldn't hear the older Mai. And present day Mai was feeling like she wanted to punch this ghost and punch that creep, Norman Burloff. She had blocked this out of her mind for many years and now she was being forced to live it again. This was where she had started to not trust men. This was where she had started to develop her wall. She remembered every moment of this horrific experience. The man lowered his head towards the little girl an unholy hunger in his eyes. Finally the little girl let out a scream of horror and dropped her water. The man backed away as Mai ran out of the kitchen as Norman Burloff came after her. "I love it when they play hard to get," he called in anticipation.

Mai was halfway towards the stairs and Burloff was almost on top of her when, "MAI!" shrieked an angry female voice.

Faye Valentine came down in her expensive looking hot pink robe which was cut to an almost immodestly short length and showed off her bare legs. The woman's hair was tied up but the look on her face was one of sheer rage. The little girl rushed towards her mother. "No, no don't," present day Mai begged her younger self.

But younger Mai couldn't hear her as she rushed towards her mother and then screamed in pain when Faye roughly grabbed her daughter by her ear and said, "I'm so sorry about this, Norman, if Mai has misbehaved I'll have a _**little talk**_ with her!" She said in a dangerous tone of voice.

Mai went from fear to rage. "That scheming, hypocritical self-righteous _**BITCH**_!" present day Mai screamed.

Little girl Mai was dragged by her ear up the stairs. "We'll have our day one day, little Mai, I promise." He said in a tone that filled present day Mai with complete revulsion.

Present day Mai was pulled up the stairs by the Ghost of Christmas Past. Back into her old room Mai was dragged to watch the young Mai be thrown on the bed and her mother viciously slap her and scream, " _ **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING**_!?"

Mai tried to explain, "Mama, I was trying to get some water when…"

Faye slapped her in the face again and snapped, "Shut up!" she snarled.

The little girl Mai shut up. Present day Mai was about ready to tackle the woman. Faye snapped, "You shouldn't have screamed like that! You could've woke your father up!"

The little girl Mia said, "But Momma he…"

Faye grabbed little Mai by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up to her level. Faye's cold, hard eyes glared death beams into little Mai's. "You're just lucky that you're an important part of this household or I would toss you out on the street without a second's hesitation you little brat!"

Little Mai shut up. Faye said, "Next time you give Mr. Burloff whatever he wants do I make myself clear, _**girl**_?"

The little girl nodded as she shivered. The woman then took Mai over to the closet and opened it up. Little Mai said, "No Momma, not the closet, please not the closet!"

"Shut up," Faye Valentine snapped. "I don't think you were sincere enough. Maybe some time in the closet will help set you straight!"

Faye shoved little Mai into the closet as present day Mai watched in a mixture of horror and growing inferno–like rage. The Ghost of Christmas Past just watched and shook his head in sadness and disgust. Faye Valentine closed the door. Little Mai screamed in terror at being locked in the darkness. Faye Valentine turned and stormed away as she snapped, "Disgusting little tramp, Norman is mine!"

Mai screamed in rage, " _ **YOU ARROGANT SELFISH BITCH**_! _ **I DIDN'T WANT HIM I WASN'T EVEN INTERESTED IN BOYS AT THAT POINT, HE TRIED TO MOLEST ME**_!"

Mai leaped at the older woman and right though her as the scene changed. Mai go to her feet and realized it was still her room but it looked different. Mai saw there was no one in the closet. Mai looked around and said to the ghost, "What…what happened, where are we now?"

The ghost just simply smirked deviously. Before Mai could fume the door opened. Mai walked in and she looked much different. She was 16 and had started to show signs of the woman she would become. Dressed in a mini skirt, a leather jacket, leather boots that went up her calves, and wearing a shirt that showed off her flat belly the teen girl went to her bed and pulled out a leather suitcase. The older Mai remembered this night. "This…this was the night I ran away from home."

Mai put as much of her things in her bag as she could. But before she could do anything else a voice with a distinct proper British accent called from the door, "Just one minute, Miss Valentine."

Mai turned with a start to see an older man with grey hair, and a prune face that showed signs of a man who had been carrying burdens of his own. He was dressed in a tuxedo. The older Mai knew this man. "William, William Bradley." she whispered.

The Ghost of Christmas Past whispered, "Remember him, Mai Valentine?"

Mai nodded, she remembered him now. He had been the butler of the Valentine house since she was a baby. He had been one of the few people in that house who had ever been kind to her. Younger Mai looked at the man and stated, "What do you want, William? Please don't try and stop me!"

William looked positively aghast. "Stop you, Miss Valentine, such is hardly the case!"

From his coat he pulled an envelope. He handed it to her. "What is this?" she asked.

"This will not only get you a place to stay until you get on your feet it will also give you the money to emancipate yourself from your mother and father."

"Why are you doing this?" Younger Mai asked warily.

"Because, to be bluntly frank, since I came to work for your parents I've found their behavior callous and positively reprehensible! The recent divorce of your parents just showed how culpable they really are. My services for your father will likely be terminated shortly. I suspect within the next couple weeks to months the Federal Government will want to have a little word with him about his business activities. As for your mother…" he winced. "I realize she's your birth mother but…"

Younger Mai said, "William, don't mince words, she's a disgusting filthy, promiscuous, whoring vagrant!"

William winced. "Not exactly how I would've put it, Miss Valentine, but essentially correct."

The older Mai said, "Well it's true, she is…or rather was. Last I heard she'd died in some apartment on the sleazier end of town from complications of syphilis."

Teen Mai looked surprised. "But…this is your retirement, William."

The butler nodded. "Miss Valentine," he explained. "After all the times I've been a coward due to your father and mother's immense power and influence I feel unworthy of guardianship to you. My son has agreed to take my wife and I in. He and his own wife have successful careers and somehow I think living with them and my grandchildren will be much more pleasant. As for you, Miss Valentine, you deserve better." He then handed her a piece of paper. "I understand you've taken an interest in card dealing. I know of someone in Los Angeles who can help hone your skills to make you a _**superb**_ card dealer."

Teen Mai took the money and paper. "Th…thank you," she said in open surprise.

William bowed respectfully. "You get out of here, and try to be happier than your parents ever were. Make your own life for yourself on your terms, Mai Valentine."

William walked in and stepped to the side. The older Mai felt tears come to her. "How could I have forgotten this? It was William, _**he**_ gave me the means to start living life on my terms."

William added. "I think you'll find your father and his current um… _ **interest**_ are asleep so escaping this house of horrors will be simplicity itself."

Teenage Mai dropped her suitcases and walked over to William. She hugged the older man. The man hugged her for a minute then she pulled away. She then grabbed her suitcases and snuck out. Older Mai felt the tears come to her, "William, I'm sorry, how could I have forgotten you, how could I?"

Older Mai fell to her knees as the tears flowed. Older Mai heard William say, "Right, I believe some tidying up is in order here."

Older Mai got to her feet. Just then The Ghost of Christmas Past grabbed her and said, "Oops, time to go, we're on a schedule here."

Mai yelped as she was pulled through the wall and out of the Valentine estate. While Mai was grateful to be out of the place she knew she was in for another crazy trip in that Doomy-like car. The Beetlejuice-like ghost and Mai floated down to the car and, before Mai knew it, she was in the passenger seat as seat belts strapped around her.

The car then pulled out from the curb and zoomed down the streets of Los Angeles and into the open highways. The world that passed by became more and more of a blur to Mai. The force of the speed pushed Mai back into the seat and Mai felt like she would be crushed by the weight. But then the weight eased as the car slowed and the world became visible again. Mai looked around and noticed the change. She was on the strip in Las Vegas. She recognized the Casinos that the car drove by. This was around the end of 1995 based on the people wearing winter clothing. Up the strip the car drove until they reached a massive hotel typical of Vegas that looked like Italy. Mai gasped, "It's…it's La Italia, this…this place was like a home to me for many years."

The ghost and Doomy pulled into the underground parking lot. As soon as Doomy had stopped the Ghost of Christmas Past grabbed Mai and said, "All right, Mai, time for another look into your past."

The seatbelt clicked and pulled off before The ghost pulled her upwards. Mai let out a yelp as she was pulled up to the ceiling and through it. Before she knew it she was pulled up to the main lobby of the Hotel. Accordion music was playing and Mai recognized it as Italian version of a number of Christmas Carols she knew. All over the lobby there were various Christmas decorations. Mai gasped and said, "I remember these decorations, this hotel was one of the best places I ever worked at."

The Beetlejuice look-a-like grabbed Mai's hand and said, "Come on, Mai."

The two rushed through the hotel before Mai and the ghost came to a table with various people playing cards. The various people who looked to be tourists continued putting down their hands on the blackjack table. Finally a familiar voice to Mai said, "Oops what do you know, house wins."

She set down her cards and the people all cursed and swore before they got up from the table and stormed off frustrated. Mai gaped, before her dressed in a sparkling strapless and sleeveless shirt was younger self. She was also wearing black mini-skirt and black calf length boots. Her wavy hair was down and she was looking gorgeous. By older Mai's best estimate this was shortly after her 20th birthday. Mai said, "I remember I came to work here after I finished up a stint on the Cruise ship the Miss Beatrice. The hotel owner, Papa Tony, saw something in me. Somehow he figured I was only 19, at the time, but he and the crew of this hotel gave me a chance. I learned how to really hone my card handling skill."

The speaker system began playing 'Only the Lonely' by the Motels. It was an 80's song even though this was the 90's. The older Mai watched the younger version of herself. Smiling smugly the younger Mai called in a sultry tone, "Come back and play anytime, boys."

Present day Mai watched as a tan skinned man a little older than Mai walked over to her table. The young man had a full head of black hair, a powerfully built frame, and was dressed in the attire of security. Mai gasped and said, "I know that one, that's Giuseppe, Papa Tony's son. He always considered me a younger sister to him."

Present day Mai felt a tear come on. She wiped it away but felt a sob come on. "Papa Tony or rather Anthony De Santis was more than just a boss to me. He was one of the first men besides William that I ever trusted," she added.

Giuseppe smirked and said in a Brooklyn-style accent, "I see the house cleaned up again tonight, Mai."

Mai smirked rather haughtily and said, "You expected any less, Giuseppe."

The big man of Italian decent let out a hearty laugh. He then called out, "Hey Michelle," A brunette woman dressed in attire much like Mai was just coming on shift. The long-haired brunette walked over and said, "Yeah Giuseppe?"

"You wanna' take over for a while?" he asked.

The woman smiled cheerfully and said, "Sure."

Giuseppe helped Mai up. "Giuseppe, what are you doing?" she asked in mild annoyance.

"Come on, sis, you've been workin' long enough. It's time for you t'have some fun." Giuseppe said in a gentle rebuking tone.

The younger Mai was led away by the bigger man. The older Mai was led on by the Ghost of Christmas Past. Finally they came to a large room with a stage. This was the karaoke room/café room for the hotel. Mai looked at the luxurious carpeting, tables with very classy looking tablecloths on them and various polished wood chairs. A chubby Hispanic man was on stage dressed as Santa Claus save for his pudgy face. Mai chuckled and said, "Oh God, it's Fernando, a great chef and he loves to sing but well…" Mai actually giggled. "His singing voice isn't the greatest."

The men and women at the tables were all staff at the hotel. Mai said, "I…I think I remember this day, this was back in 1995, I remember I would be leaving at the end of February to take a job on another Cruise liner. That was me, even then I was a wanderer who was never satisfied with staying in one place."

Giuseppe brought Mai over to an empty table up at the front. Fernando was in his annual rendition of Feliz Navidad. As soon as Fernando was done some of the audience cheered others simply clapped. Present day Mai watched as her younger self sat down at the table. Younger Mai looked at Giuseppe and asked, "Bro, what are you up to? Did Papa Tony put you up to this?"

"Don't know what you're talkin' about, Mai." The man said in mock innocence.

Younger Mai flashed a cynical smile and added, "Yeah, right!"

As Fernando left the stage a black man walked on. This was James Bryant, he was the announcer and host for all stage events at the hotel. Present day Mai said, "There's James, he always was a character but he had stage presence, I think he still works at the hotel and hasn't lost his skill."

The black man who had a 90's style flat top haircut said, "Uh thanks, Fernando, can't wait to see what you have in store for next year."

Fernando glared at James and stuck his tongue out, before he said, "Careful, amigo, otherwise you might find some of my special jalapenos slipped into your next meal!"

Younger Mai and the rest of the staff laughed. Even present day Mai laughed. "I'd forgotten there was a merry battle of wits between those two, as well as an occasional prank."

James puffed up and said, "Yeah right, whateva' brotha'." James then looked at the audience and said, "Well now ya'll we have somethin' very special tonight. One of our staff is going to be leaving us at the first of February, someone who's wormed her way into our hearts with her charms, and a hell of a way of handling the cards. And someone from the hotel has something special in mind. Without further ado everyone give a La Italia welcome to 'The Italian Elvis'."

The Elvis fanfare theme started playing. From behind the gold-colored curtain a man dressed like the late king of Rock and Roll stepped on stage. But even through that outfit Mai recognized the strong cheekbones and chin. "Papa Tony," present day Mai gasped.

'The Italian Elvis' was indeed the alter ego of Tony De Santis, and he could sing. In fact, Mai knew, Tony De Santis had started off as an Elvis impersonator before he'd gotten his big break which catapulted him to become the head of one of the most successful hotels in Vegas. As soon as the music came to its end the man said, "Thank ya', thank ya' very much bambinos and bambinas. Well as many of ya' know one of our finest ladies here at the hotel will be leavin' us in February. And we're gonna' miss one of this hotel's family, so Mai-girl this one is goin' out to you."

Younger Mai and present day Mai both blushed. Papa Tony had always had the ability to garner the reaction he wanted out of people. The man then launched into an incredibly accurate rendition of Elvis' song Blue Christmas. Mai sat and listened as Tony serenaded her. "Oh, Papa Tony," present day Mai muttered sadly. "How could I have forgotten you?"

She listened to the man serenade and even came down to give young Mai a hug. Present day Mai fell to her knees as she began to cry. How had she forgotten about Giuseppe and Papa Tony? And in that moment Mai started to wonder had she perhaps become that jaded?

 _ **Well folks this concludes the next part of Mai's journey. But Mai's trip into the past is not done yet. Her journey into the past and into the present continues next time. And Mai has a lot more crazy stuff ahead of her. Get ready as Mai travels into the Yu-Gi-Oh canon, in Mai's Christmas Carol. Until next time read and review, everybody.**_


	4. Mai's Christmas Carol part 4

_**Hey, everyone, welcome back to Mai's Christmas Carol. In the last chapter, scooped up by the Ghost of Christmas Past, Mai was taken into her past. Mai was forced to face her parents and the night when she was nearly sexually abused by the partner of her father before her abusive, and promiscuous, mother slapped her around and threw her into the closet. Mai also witnessed when her butler, the only person who she'd had any fondness for, gave her the money she needed to get herself emancipated from her parents.**_

 _ **The ghost then took her forward in time to when she was at the Hotel/convention center/casino of one Tony De Santis. There Mai was shown the Christmas party she attended in late 1995 before she left the La Italia hotel. Brought to the party by Tony's son, Giuseppe, there present day Mai was treated to watching her younger self get serenaded by Tony De Santis who had donned his guise/alternate self 'The Italian Elvis'. Mai's journey into her past continues and into the present. Get ready as Mai's Christmas Carol continues.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. All original characters in this story are strictly my property.**_

 _ **Author's note: In this chapter there will be a partial sex scene. This is why I rated this story as M. So if there any adults who are overly sensitive to heterosexual sex scenes, please feel free to leave this story right now. And with that warning being given…let's go!**_

Returning to the Doomy look-a-like Mai felt her whole world start to collapse around her. How could she have forgotten about Papa Tony, the man who had been the closest thing she'd ever had to a father figure. And for the first time in a long time Mai began to wonder if she had been making the right decisions. The seat belts were slapped on and soon the ghostly car zoomed off speeding through time and space. Mai began to notice that they had left the shore and were now traveling over the water. Up ahead Mai saw a cruise ship coming into view. It was the S.S. Starlight, a ship she had been hired on for as a card dealer. The car landed on the deck. The Beetlejuice look-a-like spun around and changed into a cruise ship captain's outfit as he said, "Welcome aboard and all aboard for memories."

Mai's seat belt undid itself and Mai was pulled out by the ghost of Christmas past. The two zipped through walls, something which Mai still found rather weird, and eventually into the ship's casino. And there Mai saw…herself a little bit older and a little more cynical. The crew of the ship had been nice enough to her. But Mai had always kept her distance from some people, and yet something felt different about today. Mai looked around and said, "Hmm, I'd say this looks like somewhere around 96 to 97."

A group of card players at the card table all sighed in frustration. "Fold," one said.

"Ditto," a female player answered.

"Likewise." The third one said

The three card players got up and left. The younger Mai smirked and said, "And the formula works again."

Mai gasped and said, "I remember this, this was about the time I started using the perfume technique. Considering that I had all types of knowledge on various types of perfume this seemed a logical step."

Younger Mai looked at her watch and said, "All right, quitting time!"

Mai, dressed in the same attire she'd worn at the La Italia, went into the staff area sending greetings to various people she knew. Christmas music was playing. Older Mai and the ghost had followed her younger self and watched as she changed into more casual attire. One of the advantages of working on a ship, present day Mai knew, had been that it wasn't far for her to go home since her home was a small cabin. "Hey there, girl friend," called another female voice.

It belonged to a Caucasian woman who looked to be in her early to late thirties. "Sam," Mai whispered.

"Sam?" the Ghost of Christmas Past asked.

"Sam, the short name for Samantha Anderson, she was always peppy and full of life. She was kind of like Tea in that regard."

The younger version of Mai smiled and said, "Hey, Samantha, what's going on."

Samantha explained, "I was down at the souvenir shop and something strange has come on board."

Mai chuckled and asked, "What sort of strange something?"

Samantha explained, "It's cards, but not just any cards they're from some game company that's only been around since the early 90's. The company's called Industrial Illusions and the game's called…Duel Monsters."

Younger Mai's face furrowed. "Duel…monsters, sounds like one of those ridiculous Dungeons & Dragons-type games."

Samantha said, "Come on, girl friend, let's check it out before you make a judgment call, huh?"

Younger Mai shook her head and sighed in resignation. "All right, Sam, all right we'll take a look."

Mai thought for a moment. "I remember hearing something. After I left the ship Sam ended up meeting and falling in love with a great guy in France, _**lucky girl**_!" Mai thought with a bit of envy in her voice.

Mai and the ghost followed Mai's younger self and Samantha to one of the ship's souvenir shops. Mai and Sam took to talking that is until younger Mai looked up. Present day Mai gasped and said, "Wait…I think I remember this moment. It was like someone spoke in my mind and was calling me."

The younger Mai looked around Sam asked, "Um…Mai are you all right?"

Mai smirked. "Um, yeah, I'm fine," she assured Sam.

But younger Mai was drawn to one shelf in the shop with a set of unusual looking cards. Mai took the cards. And she seemed to be entranced by them. Present day Mai said, to the Ghost of Christmas Past. "Yes, this was the day I found my Harpie lady deck. It was like they called to me."

Younger Mai took up the deck and thought to herself out loud, "Yes, yes it just might work."

Present day Mai said out loud, "Yes, that's when I came up with my perfume strategy for my Duel Monsters deck."

Present day Mai returned to watching her younger self. Younger Mai went to the souvenir shop check stand. She asked the cashier there, an old man, "Excuse me, is this one of those new…Duel Monsters decks that's been talked about so much?"

The old man looked at the deck and said, "Oh yes it is indeed. This is Pegasus' latest deck he calls it his Harpie Lady deck and these ladies are quite beautiful and deadly."

Sam smirked and said, "Found something have you?"

Mai smirked and said, "Found something is an understatement, Sam." She turned from the blonde back to the old man. "I'll buy this deck."

The old man smiled and said, "Something tells me that this deck will suit you. Sometimes with these decks people have said that they've felt as if the cards were calling them."

Mai smirked and said, "Maybe, all I know is I'll buy this deck whatever the cost."

Money was exchanged and Mai took the deck. Sam gazed at Mai quizzically. "So, what are you going to do with this deck?"

Mai asked, "Sam, isn't there some kind of professional league for duelists you've heard about?"

Sam's eyes lit up as she nodded. "You mean the P.D.L. or Professional Duelists League? Yeah I've heard of it, the league's been making quite a name for itself since Industrial Illusions debuted Duel Monsters."

Mai smirked and said, "I'm thinking of getting into the P.D.L."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, you'll need to have a few local matches before you can join…" Sam thought out loud before her face brightened. "But I think I can pull some strings so you can get your feet wet."

Mai smirked. "Thanks, hon, I appreciate it." Mai said graciously.

The Ghost of Christmas Past then grabbed Mai and off they went to the ghost's Doomy-like vehicle. And again off they went and soon Mai sighted some land coming up to greet them. Mai's eyes nearly popped out her head. It was Domino City. Specifically Domino City Harbor and there below she spotted herself getting on to a familiar ship. "That's the ship that was bound for Duelist Kingdom."

The Doomy car stopped over the ship and the ghost grabbed Mai before the two dropped out of the car, much to Mai's surprise, and down into the ship. "What…how?" said a young man with a gravelly voice. The young man wore a red stocking cap, black shirt, and pants, and green jacket. The man had green hair and a lizard-like look to his face. The present day Mai gasped as she recognized the figure. "That's Rex Raptor," She yelped. "The runner-up in the Intercontinental championship. I remember this moment. This was after I'd been dueling for a while, I was fully into my bitch stage by then."

The Ghost of Christmas Past smelled the air. "With a side order of the _**smell**_ of success!" he chimed before he fell over laughing.

Mai of then smirked and said, "You lost Raptor-boy and that means your room is mine."

She hauled Rex Raptor to the door and unceremoniously tossed him out. Mai looked at her deck and chuckled before she said, "What a gullible loser!"

Present Mai winced. "God, I can't believe how bad I was back then."

The ghost got back to his feet and pulled Mai through the wall. Down long corridors the ghost pulled her until finally they were out on deck. The Ghost leapt into the air and she pulled along with the ghost. Soon they were in the Doomy car again and zoomed off. Soon they came to an Island. Mai recognized it. "Duelist Kingdom," she said in surprise.

The car set down in front of a Duel Arena. Mai looked and recognized the four people there. It was Yugi, Tea, Tristan…and a figure she had at often hoped to see again and hoped never to see again. "Joey," Mai whispered.

"No…it…it can't be!" younger Mai said as her life points dropped to zero.

Joey said, "You had a good strategy with that perfume bit, Mai, but you made the mistake of underestimatin' me." Joey said.

Present day Mai couldn't help but let out a sob. "Joey, cocky and full of himself. Why did it have to be _**you**_ I saw again?"

Mai turned to the ghost and stated in a half angry half-desperate tone. "Ghost, I've seen enough, take me back home!"

The Ghost of Christmas Past however shook his head and stated, "Sorry, can't do that, schedules that kind of thing."

Mai turned back and saw Joey get off the platform. Mai grimaced and said to herself, "Joey, why did you have to be so good to me even when I treated you like shit?"

The Ghost of Christmas Past looked at Mai and asked, "Feeling some regrets, I thought Mai Valentine didn't feel regrets?"

"Leave me alone and take me back home!" Mai snapped acidly.

The Ghost shook his head again. "Nope, we're late for an important date!"

The Ghost grabbed Mai and then she was speeding over the island and towards a familiar castle. "Wait, that's Pegasus' Castle." Mai noted.

And there before her she saw…herself giving over her star chips to Yugi. "The spirit of Christmas Past said, "Well I guess you decided to share the _**starring**_ role!"

Mai let out a half-sigh/half growl at the bad pun. Mai watched as Yugi and the gang walked into the castle. Just then Mai heard a familiar car/creature beeping. The Doomy-like car zoomed into the scene. Present day Mai looked on and felt herself again questioning everything. Then Mai let out a yelp as she was pulled into the car and again it zoomed out over the water. This time they headed back towards Domino as night fell over the city. They came to a stop in the center of Domino. And Mai looked round. "Wait a second," she said, "I remember this. This was the big meet-up right before Battle City started." Mai noted

And there below Mai saw herself and the others and descending like a God on his throne was Kaiba in his helicopter. Mai sighed and shook her head. "That Kaiba, he was always such a showoff, even more so than Pegasus if that's possible."

The car then zoomed onward through the city and Mai noted time was passing. The car suddenly came to a stop as it hovered over a scene that Mai recognized. "Wait, I know this scene. This was when that creep Jean Claude Magnum tried to kidnap me, _**that jerk**_!" Mai snapped anger flashing on her face.

And there she was herself hanging on for dear life. And there below running to her was… "Joey," present day Mai said in a hoarse whisper.

 _Damn it, I hate being the damsel in distress but Joey, why was I so dismissive of you and the friendship you offered. Was I really that selfish_?

And then Mai dropped down and ended up landing on Joey. Mai had to snort. "I'm surprised he didn't perv out on me," Mai said dryly.

The Ghost of Christmas Past said, "Even then Joey proved how classy he was. I guess it really is true, it's not about how much money you have it's about what's in the heart."

Mai thought for a moment. "What's…what's in the heart?"

And then the scene before her changed again. "Noooo!" a slightly younger Mai screamed as she watched from an hourglass rapidly filling up with sand as her friends were going about their lives. Mai grimaced and said, "This is why I left them, because I felt I had no place with them in their lives."

The ghost sneezed and said, "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

Mai snapped, "Marik may have been playing with my mind but he had a point what business does a twenty-something such as me have hanging out with a bunch of High Schoolers?"  
The ghost gave Mai and angry stare and snapped, "The fact that they were friends of yours and you could've helped. But instead you were afraid and fled as soon as you got the chance. And look at what happened to you!"

The scene suddenly changed before Mai and suddenly she found herself in San Francisco. The sky above was dark. Mai felt her heart rush into her throat as horror took over she knew this place. And there before her was herself dressed in her Orichalcos attire and Joey. And the look present day Mai saw on her face sent even more shivers racing through her. There on her head was the Seal of Orichalcos. "But remember you have the strongest monster now, and how ya' use it is completely up to you." Joey called.

Present day Mai couldn't take it anymore she rushed forward to her younger self and screamed, " _ **STOP IT, STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING HIM, WE'RE HURTING HIM!**_!" she screamed.

The Ghost of Christmas Past said and did nothing as did the Doomy-like car. "But like I said before, you're one the greatest duelists I know. I'm sure you're gonna' make the right decision. Because, Mai, underneath all that anger and frustration is a good person."

Present day Mai grimaced and said as she fell to her knees "Damn you, Joey Wheeler, why, why? Why did you come after me I'm not a good person I'm a horrible monster!"

"That was a long time ago and I'm sick of taking back seat to you!" Younger Mai snapped.

Present day Mai absolutely went livid. " _ **WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU**_? _**YOU'RE STILL TAKING A BACK SEAT YOU DUMB BITCH**_!"

Inwardly present day Mai had to admit there was a certain irony in the fact she was calling herself names. "I'm sorry ya' felt dat way." Joey said sounding genuinely upset.

Present day Mai looked down at the Orichalcos sign that trapped them in the duel. Mai felt the hot tears rush to her. "But ya' think you're any better off now? You're still takin' back seat, only now it's to some loony who promised ya' power!"

Present day Mai saw the uncertainty forming in her younger self's eyes. "Why did I even listen to Dartz? Oh God how could I have been so stupid?" Present day Mai said as she pounded the ground with one hand.

"Please Mai," Present day Mai heard Joey beg.

"Sorry, Wheeler," younger Mai whispered. "It's too late now. My fate's already been sealed." She looked up at him angrily. "And so has yours!"

Mai could only watch as the duel continued. Joey's Flame Swordsman was destroyed after Cyber Harpie Lady got hit by Joey's Skull Dice. Mai tried to go for a final attack…and that's when her conscience hit with authority. "Congratulations Mai, you win."

Joey began to collapse to the ground. Present day Mai ran towards the quickly collapsing Seal of Orichalcos. And so did the Mai of then. Present day Mai ran up to Joey and right through him. Present day Mai watched in horror as the events of back then took place. " _ **STOP IT, STOP IT**_!" she cried as she fell to her hands and knees. "Joey," she said as she openly wept. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Mai was never quite sure of what happened but next thing she knew the wind had stopped and for that matter the ground felt softer and more carpeted. Mai stopped crying and looked up. She looked around and saw she was back in her bedroom in her L.A. home. _Was it all just a dream_? Mai thought until she noticed the bruises on her legs and hands. It hadn't been a dream! Mai got up and left her bedroom. She went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. Mai slowly sipped at it to calm her frazzled nerves. She then went into the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. Her face was a mess from the tears she had shed. In her eyes she saw the look of woman who was, for all her success, still unsure of herself. Mai slammed her hands against the porcelain sink and said, "Damn it, why didn't I say something, I should've stayed and worked things out. I'm a monster, a horrible ugly monster."

Mai left the bedroom and sat down on her couch as her face dropped into her hands her emotions flying all over the place. Just as she started to calm down she heard the clock in the bedroom strike ten. Mai got to her feet. "Pops said that the next ghost would come at ten. What will I see now?" Mai wondered openly fearful.

Mai sighed and went to sit on her couch. As soon as she sat down she heard what sounded like tinkling bells. Mai got the shock of her life when a door that looked like the entrance to a very hip and chic boutique store appeared before her. Mai slowly got to her feet as her mouth dropped open. The door opened. From within Mai saw a bright white light that caused her to cover her eyes. From within stepped a Caucasian woman with shoulder length brunette hair, blue eyes, and alabaster skin. What surprised Mai was she was dressed in some very fashionable looking women's attire that gave her the look of absolutely fabulous. The woman's face had some makeup on it but this was a girl who was a rare and natural beauty. And yet there was a certain unearthly element to her. The woman saw Mai and smiled and said, "What's up, girl friend?" she asked cheerfully.

Mai asked, "Um…are you the Ghost of Christmas Present?"

She smiled. "The one and only, and I get to look absolutely fabulous while at it!" she said with smug attitude.

Mai looked genuinely fearful. However the Ghost of Christmas Present wasn't having any of that as she grabbed Mai and said, "Come on, girl friend, we're on a tight schedule here!"

Mai got pulled through the door and into the light. The light faded and turned into a boutique type store that was filled…with all sorts of different types of fruit. Mai looked around and said, "Um…what gives? This shop is supposed to be filled with clothing, perfume, or some other type of chic stuff. What's going on?"

The Ghost of Christmas Present released Mai and waved around the store. "These, Mai, are the fruits of generosity, which you have totally long denied your fellow humanity."

"You sound like something out of a classic fiction novel." Mai chimed in sarcastically.

The Ghost of Christmas Ppresent said, "Well it's true, you have been denying your fellow humanity the fruits of generosity. And it's about time you learned to share some of those fruits. They'll definitely make you at least feel good about yourself. Getting is good but giving is even better! Because the more that you give the more you get back."

"If you're saying I should just hand over all the money I have and be a pauper on the street you're nuts!" Mai snapped.

The ghost rolled her eyes and said, "That's not giving at all, that's shooting yourself in the foot."

She picked up a broach and a newspaper before she said, "Come over here, Mai, and check these out."

Mai walked over and picked up the paper. Mai's face paled in shock as she read the headline out loud. "Major upset in the Dueling world. Infamous Duelist known as the Futurist upset by up and coming Duelist…Joey Wheeler!?"

Then Mai checked the date of the paper. "Wait just a second, this is a couple days ago! Shouldn't this be part of the Ghost of Christmas Past's territory?"

The Ghost of Christmas Present waived it off. "It's still contemporary enough to be my territory."

Mai returned to reading the article. One sentence above all others caught her eye. "Joey Wheeler upset the Futurist defeating the much loathed duelist…to become the California State Duel Monsters champion!" Mai looked up in stunned disbelief. "Oh Joey, have I really been that clueless as to what's going on?"

The Ghost of Christmas Present said, "Girl friend, you've been clueless to _**a lot**_ of what's been going on since you left Yugi and the others those few short years ago. And for that matter you've not been paying attention to what's going on with your employees. Fortunately that's what I'm here for."

The ghost handed Mai the broach. She looked in this broach and felt a momentary surge of disorientation. And then Mai saw she was standing in a suburban middle class neighborhood in Los Angeles. It looked to be Christmas morning. Mai looked at the Ghost of Christmas Present and asked, "What are we doing in this neighborhood?"

She looked around at the various houses which had Christmas lights and decorations on them. But then her attention was drawn to the house in front of her. She searched her memory for a moment…and found she couldn't recall. "Who's house is this?" she asked.

The Ghost of Christmas Present explained, "This is the home of someone very special to your personal assistant."

Mai's face furrowed. "Janice?"

The ghost nodded. "Let's go in and find out."

Mai shook her head. "But wait this is trespassing, we can't just barge into someone's house."

The Ghost of Christmas Present explained, "Uh, hello, I'm a spirit so they can't see you or me."

Mai remembered what the Ghost of Christmas Past had said. She sighed in consternation and followed the fashionable ghost. They walked up to the house…and through the front door. The foyer area had a hardwood floor which led to a carpeted living room area. A short ways from the door there was a sliding door that led to a kitchen and dining room area. Mai peered into the living room area and saw a couch and several chairs along with various pictures on the walls. Mai then saw a frame with several pictures in it. Mai peered closer…and her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she recognized the handsome sandy blonde-haired man who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. "Wait," Mai said, "That's Luke Alderman, he's that investigative journalist for KXLA news. A real up and comer of a reporter from what I hear."

She looked around the small but cozy house and saw the dining area with a table that looked to have a shrine on it. Mai walked over to it and saw on it was a picture of a couple in their late fifties to early sixties. On the picture was a plaque that read, 'In loving memory of James and Danielle Alderman'. Mai remembered hearing something. "Wait, that's right, there was an accident six months ago on a road in Malibu, a middle-aged couple were killed on that trip. I didn't know that it was Luke Alderman's parents."

Then Mai heard the sounds of moaning coming from the direction of the bedroom. The spirit of Christmas Present grabbed Mai and said, "Come on, Mai, let's go."

Mai protested, "Wait, what are you…" and then as they flew down the hall towards the close bedroom door on the far end of the hall Mai said, "You can't be serious!"

Before Mai could say anything else they were through. And Mai yelped, "Oh God!"

The elegant looking bedroom had various delicately carved figures and owl-shaped candles on the large dresser. The large two person bed was occupied by said reporter…and Janice was straddling him and riding him, both of them naked as they moved together. Janice's breasts free were bouncing and the pleasure pained expressions on the man and woman's faces made it clear what was happening. Their movements were going faster and faster. Mai peeked and watched as Luke sat up to take one of Janice's bouncing breasts in his mouth. The young black woman was actually in tremendous shape. Although Mai wasn't too surprised about that. Mai knew that Janice practiced Taekwondo and had a workout regimen of her own. And it was obvious from the looks the two were giving each other that these two more than just casual lovers. _So this is Janice's big secret. Awkward way to discover it_. Mai thought.

Their intimate motion grew more heated and faster at one point as they moaned Janice took Luke in for a sweet kiss. Finally Luke called out, "Janice, Janice I'm gonna'…"

"Give it to me baby, fill me up now!"

Luke's hands moved to her hips as she rode him harder. With one final mighty thrust both cried out in pleasure as they achieved final orgasm. Mai at once was intrigued…and felt a little dirty for having peeked in on something so intimate.

The Ghost of Christmas Present however didn't look fazed. But then again Mai realized spirits didn't exactly have hormones. Luke Alderman fell back on to the bed Janice fell on to her hands as both of them panted heavily their bodies covered in sweat from the round of exquisite lovemaking. Janice lifted herself off of Luke and then Mai saw the condom Luke Alderman was wearing. _At least they're smart enough to use protection_ , Mai thought dryly.

After several moments Luke got up from the bed and went through a door to the right, probably to a bathroom to dispose of the condom Mai figured. Afterwards he returned and crawled into bed. Afterwards the couple made out. Mai noticed on two shelves on either side of tables by the large bed were a set of matching rings. Janice began to cry. Luke took her into his arms. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked in genuine concern.

Janice said, "I'm sorry it's just that…I can't believe after everything that's happened to me you still wanted to propose to me."

Luke smiled and stroked Janice's black as night with blonde dyed hair. The Caucasian man said, "You're the love of my life, Janice. You're the woman I want to spend my days with, and even, if you'd ever be up to it, have kids with someday. You're the most important thing I have now that Mom and Dad are gone."

She smiled and leaned her against his right shoulder. "I know but in all honesty, I really don't want to be a burden on you with my problems. And you know people in my community are well…not very welcoming of people of your skin color."

"To hell with what they think, and to hell with skin color!" Luke stated. "You're the woman I love and that's enough for me. You're a damn good and smart woman, Janice. Why Mai Valentine hasn't given you a position in Mai Girl Inc. is beyond me! That business degree is a good reason you should be in the higher ups of the company."

Mai couldn't argue that. Janice had exceptional skills. But Mai wasn't sure where to put Janice in Mai Girl Inc. Janice looked at the digital clock on one of the tables. She sighed and said, "I have to get going soon, baby. Before I head over to Mai's place I have to go see… _ **him**_ in the hospital."

She got up and went a nearby large oak chest. On the chest Mai saw the clothing that fit Janice and clothes that were meant for Luke. "The hospital is on my way to work." Luke noted. "I could drop you off there."

Janice had put on her panties and bra. She turned in surprise. "Would you do that?"

Luke got up and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek and said, "For you, Janice, I'd do anything."

Janice leaned her head against Luke's, "This is why I love calling you my man."

 _Hospital_ , Mai thought in dread. Visiting the hospital meant something was going on in Janice's life that she hadn't told Mai about. The Ghost of Christmas present looked at Mai and asked, "Becoming more interested in your employee's life, Mai?"

Mai said, "As a matter of fact, Spirit, I am. Why is Janice going to the hospital? I have to find out, I have to!"

Janice pulled her head away from Luke's and then realized, "Ooh, before that we'd better shower, we don't want to smell up the hospital."

Luke smiled and said, "Good idea," then he asked. "You want to shower together."

Janice chuckled and said, "As tempting and hot an idea as that is, baby, we'd better not. Then we might end up going at it again. And well, the real world calls."

Luke sighed and said, "You're right, though you still look hot enough to eat up."

Janice burst out laughing and slapped his chest. "Oh give it a rest you horn dog!"

Luke laughedalong with Janice. Mai had heard this laugh before but never believed it possible. But the way these two were talking showed they were deeply in love. Mai said, _What are you hiding, Janice? Whatever it is I'm going to find out!_

 _ **Well, not bad for my first partial sex scene. I hope I made it as real and reasonable as I could. And it looks as though Mai's personal assistant has some interesting problems…and joys in her life. But what is hospital visit for? What is Janice not saying? You want answers you'll have to come back and see as Mai continues to see what's going on with the Ghost of Christmas Present. Mai's Christmas Carol continues next time, see you then folks.**_


	5. Mai's Christmas Carol part 5

_**Welcome back to Mai's Christmas Carol, folks. In the last chapter, after experiencing her past Mai was brought back to her room and then met the Ghost of Christmas Present. Mai was then brought into the ghost's little shop and was shown a paper showing that Joey had become the new California State Duel Monsters champion, right before the Ghost of Christmas Present took her to the home of KXLA reporter Luke Alderman. In a rather awkward fashion she and the ghost discovered in a moment of…intimacy, Luke and, Mai's personal assistant Janice Brown. It seems the two are involved in a steady relationship. But then Janice mentioned she had to go to the hospital. Mai, who had up until then never been interested in Janice's personal life, suddenly became very interested. And now Mai is about to discover the reasons for Janice's visit to the hospital and the reasons will be quite surprising. Get ready, everyone, as Mai's Christmas Carol continues.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. All original characters in this story are strictly my property. Kisara Hammond and the Hammond family are the property of my friend Peach Wookiee.**_

 _ **Dedications: the character of Justin Brown is dedicated to a good and dear friend**_ _ **Rai no Kitsune**_ _ **. My friend this one is going out to you, my brother from another mother.**_

Mai and the ghost stepped out of the bathroom as the two lovers showered and quickly got dressed. Janice felt Luke Alderman wrap his arms around her. The black woman sighed and leaned against the man she loved. Mai could tell that skin color was not a thing with these two. Mai had to admit this was rather sweet and wonderful that Janice had someone and yet she looked so…sad. And it wasn't just about her position in life. Luke said, "We're going to get through this, babe. I promise you one way or another we will."

Janice said, "I know, baby, I just wish things weren't as bad as they are."

Luke answered, "I know, I know."

Mai for her part sighed, "Come on, hurry up will you, I want to find out what this is all about."

The Ghost of Christmas Present said, "You do remember they can't see us or hear us, right?"

Mai sighed in consternation. The ghost was right the two couldn't see Mai and the ghost or hear her. It was more of that weird magic stuff. So Mai could only watch as they cuddled. Finally Janice pulled away and said, "Come on, lover, let's head to the hospital."

The man nodded and the two left. Mai sighed and in relief. The Ghost of Christmas Present chimed in, "And that's our cue to take our leave of this place and head over to Los Angeles General Hospital."

Mai looked at the ghost and said, "How? We're in a neighborhood that's fairly far from the hospital and since I don't have my car I can walk a good distance but not that…"

The ghost grabbed Mai. She yelped as she felt a dizzy sensation, "Far!"

After several moments when Mai came to her senses Mai discovered that she was no longer in Luke Alderman's home but the hallway of a hospital based on the number of medical gurneys being rushed around, Doctors, and Nurses going to and from busily. Mai was at once surprise but then again considering who or rather _**what**_ she was with it shouldn't. Mai and the ghost walked through the halls of the hospital and came to the main desk in the lobby. Luke and Janice entered. Janice walked up to the desk and asked, the nurse on duty, "Excuse me, Miss."

The nurse looked up and asked, "May I help you?"

Janice explained, "I'm Janice Brown, one of your patients, Justin Brown, is my brother. I was wondering if I could see him please?"

She looked over her computer screen at her desk and type up something on her keyboard. He then nodded and looked at Janice, "He's in the serious care unit, his condition is currently stable, room 445."

Janice smiled graciously and said, "Thank you very much."

 _Justin Brown_ , Mai thought. The name sounded familiar to her but she couldn't remember where. Luke hugged Janice and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded and told him gently, "I will be, you head on to work, Luke. I'll be just fine."

Luke asked, "So, will I see you again soon?"

She nodded. "The day after tomorrow."

He nodded and said, "I'll see you then." He kissed her and said, "I love you, Janice Brown."

She leaned her head against his and said, "I love you too, Luke Alderman."

He let go of her and left. Mai watched Janice walk into the inner hallway of the hospital. Mai and the Ghost of Christmas Present followed her. The room they came to was whitewashed and plain like the others but it also had a heart meter by the bed that was beeping. There was a young black man there with his nose was hooked up to a tube. Mai looked over the young man and her face gasped, "Now I know who this is!" she said to herself in a hoarse whisper. "Justin Brown, he was that up and coming actor and dancer I'd heard so much about. He'd made a big splash with several dance movies, his performance as the Prince in Shakespeare's Much Ado about nothing, and a few of Neil Simon's plays. Word had it that during one of his performances he collapsed on stage."

Janice sat by the bed her face masking the tears. Justin himself appeared to be asleep and he was breathing in through the tube and out through his mouth. Janice said, "Damn it, little brother, why did this…this damned heart valve problem come up? Like me you were on the cusp of both of us being able to break the cycle of poverty for our family and make ourselves something better. Why did this thing have to come up?"

That caught Mai by surprise. "Poverty?" she asked as much herself as Janice, Mai's face a mask of puzzlement.

At that moment she heard Justin groan and his eyes open. The black man looked at his sister and smiled weakly. "Hey sis, what's up?"

Janice walked over and took the man's hands. "How the hell are you, ya' knucklehead?" she asked. Nothing but genuine warmth in her voice.

Justin sighed and answered, "I feel like crap! This damn heart condition ain't easy, sis."

She nodded. "I know these frequent hospital visits are getting expensive and ridiculous."

Justin said, "The Docs have said there's a heart replacement surgery that could be performed, but it's gonna' cost major bucks."

Janice winced. "I know, they told me too, we'll…we'll figure something out."

Mai just stood there her mouth agape. Heart replacement surgery she knew was expensive. And because Janice didn't have insurance and neither did her brother that made it extra difficult. "But…but this can't be happening, I…I had no idea, Janice." Mai stuttered.

Justin asked, "Sis, why do you continue to work for… _ **her**_? I mean she isn't paying you all that well. And I know you could do a lot better. You're the smartest girl I know."

Mai's face furrowed. _Is he referring to me_? She asked herself.

Janice said, "I know, Justin, but it's the only way I can keep you alive."

Justin grimaced and said, "Sis, listen to me, I know you think the world of me, but…if anything should happen, don't be afraid to let go, I don't want to be a burden."

Mai saw the tears come to Janice's face as she held Justin's hands. "You're no burden little brother, you're never a burden. I promise you somehow we're going to get the money for that operation and you'll be back on stage and screen again."

Justin sighed and said, "I hope you're right, by the grace of God, I hope you're right."

Mai watched as the two continued to talk. Mai felt her own conscience nagging at her. _Is this what Janice has been doing before she comes to the house, have I really been that blind?_

The Ghost of Christmas Present looked at her watch and said, "Oops time for us to get going, Mai. We still have things to do."

She grabbed Mai who asked, "Hey wait, where are we off to now?"

The ghost didn't answer as Mai felt another overwhelming surge of dizziness sweep over her. When Mai came to her senses she looked around where she was. She realized it was downtown Los Angeles judging by the people going about their usual activities. Mai asked, "What are we doing in downtown Los Angeles?"

The ghost didn't answer but instead led her to a hotel that Mai knew very well. "Wait this is the downtown L.A. Hilton."

The Ghost of Christmas Present nodded and said, "Damn right, girl friend."

The ghost then grabbed Mai. Mai let out a yelp of surprise as she was carried upwards by the ghost and through the wall of the Hilton. They soon found themselves in one of the more luxurious hotel rooms of the place. And then Mai saw that getting out of bed was a very familiar dirty blonde boy…and he was only wearing boxer shorts. "Oh God." Mai said as she turned away blushing furiously.

Mai heard the ghost chuckle and comment, "Somebody likes what they see?"

Mai wasn't about to answer that question. But soon Mai turned around to face Joey again and she saw the young man was on the floor first doing sit-ups, then push-ups. And Mai felt the visceral surge of hormones. The lanky teenager she'd known was filling out nicely. Where once he had been skin and bones now there was a healthy amount of lean muscle on the young man that showed someone who dedicated themselves to the martial arts. Mai knew because she still practiced kickboxing in her own gym workouts. "Joey," was all she could say as she watched the young man continue his workout.

Then she heard him speak. "Gonna' find ya', Mai, somehow I'm gonna' find ya'!"

Understanding dawned on Mai. "He's…he's come to Los Angeles looking for me."

The Ghost explained, "That's one of the things he's here about."

Mai looked at the ghost a puzzled expression. The ghost explained, "You see, girl friend, shortly before he came to Los Angeles he actually stopped a robbery from occurring in Domino. The person whose purse he saved was one Jean Morris."

That name was one Mai knew very well. "Jean Morris, as in the athletic model and wife of action star Charlie Morris?"

The ghost nodded. "Joey signed some papers yesterday making him the head of Charlie Morris' new chain of schools in Domino city. Also he's here for a little conference where he's a speaker."

Mai looked openly surprised. "Wait, Joey actually speaking, in public?"

The Ghost of Christmas Present explained, "People love the whole, guy from the wrong side of the tracks suddenly makes it big through hard work and dedication, thing."

Mai turned back to Joey with a newfound sense of respect. She'd known Joey had been from less fortunate circumstances, but she'd never inquired as to how bad those circumstances were. _Have I really been that blind_? Mai asked herself the conflict the Ghost of Christmas Past's visions had created suddenly returning with a vengeance.

The ghost grabbed Mai's hand and she felt the dizziness again. When Mai recovered this time she was…somewhere in Domino City. She then read a sign on the large three story complex wall. "Domino Children's Hospital," then looked at the Ghost of Christmas Present in open puzzlement. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

The Ghost of Christmas Present said nothing. But turned to walk towards the main entrance. Mai followed the spirit to the entrance. At first all Mai saw were people entering and exiting the hospital. Nothing seemed unusual until Mai noticed a woman with white blonde hair dressed in jeans, flat heel boots, and a denim button up shirt walk out. She was taller than Mai but she definitely had a good figure. And yet Mai had the feeling from her expectant look that she had something to do with someone Yugi knew. To confirm that, a limousine pulled up to the front of the hospital. The chauffeur opened the door…and Seto Kaiba stepped out. Suddenly recognition came to Mai. "Wait just a second." Mai said. "I know that girl, that's Kisara Hammond. I read up on her. She's got a Kaiba level brain, and she's regarded as a tough as nails Doctor."

Then Mai noticed the small blue box in Kaiba's hands. He walked up to the white blonde woman. Mai got the surprise of her life when the two greeted each other with a kiss. "Hey." Kisara said flashing a gentle smile.

Mai was in absolute shock. Seto Kaiba a ruthless and seemingly heartless businessman had gotten himself a girlfriend! Ironically it was someone at his level of intellect. Seto smirked and said, "Merry Christmas, Blue Eyes."

She smiled warmly and said, "Thank you, Seto." Mai, openly curious, approached the couple. When Kisara opened the box it turned up to be a small grey velvet box. When she opened the box Mai and Kisara saw the sapphire blue earrings. Kisara gasped, and Mai had to admit Kaiba had chosen well. The earrings matched the woman's eyes. "It's the ones we saw at Zeppel Brothers isn't it?"

Seto Kaiba nodded and said, "They are, and they match you perfectly."

Kisara smirked and said, "Flatterer."

"Only because logically speaking it's true." Seto responded.

"Since when has love ever been logical?" Kisara said in a dry tone her smile showing she was teasing Seto.

The man let out a genuine snort of laughter. "And that's one of the things I find enjoyable about you, that logical wit of yours keeps me on my toes."

Kisara smirked and responded, "I could say the same of you, Mr. Seto Kaiba."

Mai was about to wonder where Mokuba was when from out of the car a figure stepped. And Mai was surprised to see Mokuba was actually getting bigger and definitely entering that awkward transition phase between childhood and adulthood. "Hey, sis?" Mokuba chimed up.

Kisara smirked at Mokuba and rubbed his hair, "Hey there, kiddo." She said warmly.

Seto and Mokuba stepped aside and allowed Kisara to get into the car. The ghost of Christmas Present pulled Mai and they leaped through the car alloy and into the passenger seat of the car.

Mai and the Ghost soon found themselves sitting in a passenger seat. And yet Kisara, Mokuba, and Seto didn't notice them. Seto and Mokuba took their seats as Seto closed the door. Kisara took one of Seto's hands. The CEO responded holding the hand that had taken his. Mai had to admit she was at once shocked and amazed. Seto Kaiba gave Kisara the look of a man who was genuinely deeply in love. Mokuba for his part looked absolutely overjoyed. The Ghost of Christmas Present said, "Considering everything Seto and Mokuba have been through it's only fair that after all the sacrifices Seto has made for Mokuba that he be rewarded with some happiness."

Seto pressed the speaker on one side of his seat and said, "Royce, The Hammond residence."

A voice on the other side responded, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba, right away."

The limousine pulled out of the parking lot. Kisara said, "I'm so glad you decided to join us for Christmas dinner, Seto."

Seto said sounding genuinely nervous, "It's…it's been a long time since I've been able to have a family to join _**for**_ Christmas dinner. You and your family know about my past."

Kisara squeezed his hand and said anger flashing in her eyes, "You don't have to worry about it anymore, Seto, that bastard is burning in Hell as he deserves!"

Seto said, "That sums up _**him**_ to a tee."

Mokuba asked, "Hey, sis, I have to ask is Eddie going to be there?"

Kisaras chuckled and said, "He will be, his team in the American Soccer League doesn't start training for several months."

Mokuba smiled and said, "Awesome, I can't wait to see him again. You're brother is really cool, Kisara."

Kisara had to chuckle. "Eddie can be a goofball, but he's my big brother and I love him."

Seto said, "I saw the last match he and his team had in the quarter finals. The call by that ref was a bogus call!"

Mokuba said, "Yeah, I agree with Seto, I saw that match too! Your brother got fouled by that guy. He should've gotten a yellow card!"

Kisara added, "You think you were outraged? Dad had to keep Mom from going down to the Coliseum to tear the throat out of that ref."

Mai blinked. The Ghost of Christmas Present explained, "The women of the Hammond family can be _**very**_ fierce."

The talk turned to small talk. Mai looked out the window and saw that they were entering an upper middle class neighborhood in Domino. Finally they pulled up to a one story house that still maintained a level of luxury while also emphasizing the practical. This was the home for people whose children had since left the proverbial nest. The front yard was very trim and tidy with trimmed bushes, mowed grass, and a well maintained fence. There was a driveway that led to a large garage, and a walkway that led from the driveway to the front door of the house. The limo pulled up the driveway. The ghost and Mai leaped out of the car and waited as Seto opened the door and let Kisara and Mokuba out. Mai turned to see the house front door open and a man with pepper-colored hair, a rugged clean-shaven face dressed in a light blue button-up shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. The Ghost of Christmas present said, "That is Darren Hammond, who just recently became chancellor of Domino University."

A woman with curly brown hair, the same age as the man stepped out of the house and walked over to join the man. Kisara called out, "Mom."

The woman smiled and walked up to embrace Kisara. The ghost explained, "That is Diane Hammond a full time housewife."

Mai watched Seto walk up to the older man and extend a hand. "Darren, it's good to see you."

Darren clasped hands with the CEO and said, "Good to see you, Seto, glad you could join us."

Mokuba stepped up beside his brother. "Hey, Darren," he greeted.

The older man smiled and rubbed Mokuba's hair, "Hey, kiddo, looks like you're really starting to sprout. Pretty soon you'll be as big as your brother."

Mokuba smiled and said, "And then I can start protecting Seto."

Mai noted Seto couldn't help but smile. Mai looked stunned. "Is this…is this what family is really like?"

The ghost nodded in confirmation. On cue an athletic looking young man with brown black colored hair dressed in attire much like his father stepped out the front door. Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Eddie!" he called in greeting and jogged over to the man who looked to be a couple years older than Kisara. The scraggly brown black-haired young man smirked and said, "Hey, Mokuba, how are ya' dude?"

The ghost then grabbed Mai and they walked into the house. No sooner were they in then they made their way to a large dinner table. There they saw The Hammond family gather round and sit. Their heads bowed in a moment of prayer. Then they lifted their heads. Mokuba asked, "Where's Mikaayla, Eddie?"

The boy chuckled and said, "Kayla came down with a case of the flu and is staying home."

Mokuba said, "Aw man, I was hoping to see her. Your girlfriend is really cool."

Mai saw the goofy smile of someone who was deeply in love flash on the 20-year-old's face. "Yeah, yeah she is."

Darren tapped his wine glass with a spoon. "Everyone, I propose a toast. We're gathered here because well…we all need friends and family especially at this time of year." He lifted his wine glass full of chardonnay. He called out, "I propose a toast to Christmas and to family on this day of the year."

Seto nodded and raised his glass full of grape juice. The family raised their own glasses. Seto said, "Here's to you Darren, Diane, Eddie," and then he looked at Kisara warmly. "And to you espcially, Blue Eyes, for showing me there's more to life than just my work." He turned back and called out "To family!"

Diane added, "Here's to the wonderful young man and his little brother who've given us so much joy since Mom's passing."

Eddie added, "Here's to the CEO who won the heart of Dr. Gretchen House here."

Seto had to keep from smirking at the joke which was a play on Dr. Gregory House. Kisara gave her brother a mock angry glare and snapped, "Eddie, you know I've got 10 times better a bedside manner than House." She smiled. "And I could run circles around House with my skills."

Mai watched as Mokuba let out a chuckle. Seto had to smile. Kisara could be very proud. But from what Mai had read and, the look on Kaiba's face, Seto knew Kisara had every right to be. Word had it Kisara had brought more than one patient back from death's door with her skill as a doctor. Mokuba added, "Here's to my big brother, my sis, and this awesome family."

Kisara looked at Seto and smiled warmly. "Here's to the ruthless CEO who actually makes my life the greatest it can be."

The group gently clacked their glasses together. Mai looked positively stunned as she watched Seto talking to the Hammonds. "I…I don't believe it!" She said in stunned surprise. "I think Hell just froze over and got a ski resort while at it."

The Ghost of Christmas Present said, "Best listen up to the conversation, girl friend, you might learn something."

Mai returned to the conversation. Alex said, "Seriously, sis, I understand you got Seto here to well…let go of the old grudges."

Seto Kaiba said, "Kisara can be quite persistent, and her reasoning was actually quite coherent."

Kisara said, "You needed to let go, Seto, so you could concentrate on the future."

Seto nodded his agreement and said, "Yes, the future is what matters."

Eddie asked, "So where are Yugi and the others?"

Seto explained, "Yugi and Tea are celebrating Christmas with his Grandfather in New York."

Darren asked, "So, Yugi and Tea are dating?"

Seto nodded. "They are. Joey's sister and Tristan are also involved in a relationship. Serenity's mother and she are having dinner with Tristan's family."

Mai was stymied by everything she had heard. Yugi and Tea dating? Serenity and Tristan involved? Had she really missed that much? Diane asked, "What about that rough and tumble boy, Joey?"

Seto explained, "He's in Los Angeles. He's just signed a deal to be this city's head of Charlie Morris' martial arts school and he's going to a dueling conference. He's…also looking for someone."

Diane asked, "That Mai Valentine woman?"

Seto nodded. "Yeah…yeah that's her. Though why I don't know."

Darren asked, "Oh, you don't sound too keen on the idea, why?"

Seto said explained, "Because I've seen Valentine's kind myself. If you ask me she just uses people and she'll just use him! And when they last saw each other things were… _ **left unclear**_ between them, let's just say it's complicated."

Darren grimaced and said, "Oh my, I hope it all works out."

Seto Kaiba nodded and said, "So do I. Just between us, there was a time I absolutely hated Joey's guts with a passion. But I don't hate him at all anymore. Kisara helped me see him in a whole new light."

Kisara said, "You needed that, Seto, and I was more than happy to help you with it."

Mokuba added, "Just as long as it makes Seto a happier person that's all that matters."

Mai took a couple steps back and leaned against the wall her mind rolling from everything she'd heard. Seto's words had stung her deeply but it had also gotten her to think more about things between her and Joey. Things had remained unclear between them at the end of the Orichalcos crisis. Mokuba added, "Duke's still doing pretty well with his store. But I don't expect he'll ever settle down."

As he finished up a bite of his food Eddie commented, "That's for sure, Mokuba. I've seen enough of Duke Devlin to know that guy's a player who'll never settle, simply because it isn't his style."

Mai let out a chuckle and said, "No surprise there. Duke Devlin is a good businessman but with his attitude he'll never settle for just one lady. Just not in him to be that way." Mai's face darkened. "I should know, I've seen people who were worse than him."

The Ghost of Christmas Present looked at her watch and said, "Oops time to go, girl friend. Time to get you back home."

Mai said, "Wait, what?"

But before she could do anything else the Ghost of Christmas Present grabbed Mai's hand. Mai felt another overwhelming burst of disorientation. Mai fell backwards and found herself fall into the sofa in her living room. Mai looked at her clock and saw 10:40. Mai felt a cold chill race through her. The Ghost of Christmas Present was gone and that meant only one thing, the Ghost of Christmas Future would be arriving soon. Mai felt herself shiver as a cold feeling swept over her. There was no telling what the Ghost of Christmas Future would look like or what he would show her. But after everything Mai had seen she was really beginning to reconsider her life. _Have I really been that caught up in myself_? Mai asked as she went to go make some tea to calm her nerves.

 _ **Well there you have it folks, another chapter of Mai's Christmas Carol is done! And what do you know Tea and Yugi are together, so are Tristan and Serenity. Big shout out to Autobot0001 with that Ardentshipping. And Seto Kaiba actually has himself a girlfriend and it's Kisara. Come on folks, can I help it if I think Seto and Kisara go great together? Anyway next time Mai will face the final portion of her journey as she and the Ghost of Christmas Future will see what is…or perhaps only what could be. You'll have to wait and see as 'Mai's Christmas Carol' continues next time. Until then read and review, see you later folks.**_


	6. Mai's Christmas Carol part 6

_**Hello, everyone, welcome to another chapter of Mai's Christmas Carol. In the last chapter, Mai Valentine and the Ghost of Christmas Present watched as Janice Brown, Mai's personal assistant, was delivered by her fiancée, reporter Luke Alderman, to the hospital where her younger brother Justin Brown was due to a faulty heart valve. There Mai got an in-depth look into Janice's life.**_

 _ **Mai then discovered that Joey was in town and it was obvious that he was looking for her. It was also obvious that Joey had matured nicely and Mai's feelings for the young man had most certainly grown.**_

 _ **Mai then also got a surprise when the Ghost of Christmas Present showed her that Seto Kaiba was actually now seeing a prominent doctor name of Kisara Hammond, and she was at the same level of intelligence as him. Mai also learned what Yugi and the others had been up to since she left.**_

 _ **Now as Mai is returned to her home it's time for the Ghost of Christmas Future to put in an appearance. And Mai is most certainly fearful of what may come. What will she see. And what else could happen? Get ready as Mai's Christmas Carol continues.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. All original characters in this story are strictly my property.**_

The tea kettle whistled indicating the tea was done. Mai shut off the kettle and poured some of the nerve soothing drink into a tea cup. Mai sat down and began to sip feeling the warm liquid pour down her throat and into her body.

Outwardly she seemed a beacon of calm. Inwardly though, Mai Valentine was a bundle of nerves. The Ghost of Christmas Past had come at 9, 10 had been the Ghost of Christmas Present. And that left one more ghost, the Ghost of Christmas Future. Mai had never been one to consider the future. She had only been concerned with the present. The future had always been so distant to the young woman. But now she was about to be shown the future, and that scared Mai deeper than anything. The future was always an uncertainty. Mai hated uncertainty because it meant things were out of her control, and Mai had always liked being in control. Mai took another sip of the liquid and slowly calmed herself down. Then the clock in her living room began to ring and Mai felt her heart leap into her throat. Desperately she opened the dishwasher and stuck the empty cup and dish into the washer before she closed it. Mai shivered like an animal that knew it was being hunted. Mai looked around and saw nothing as the clock's bell ringing seemed to sound like bells of impending doom. With the few lights in the house that were on, it gave the row house Mai lived in an eerie feel.

Mai felt her breath coming in a shaky fashion. Her body was trembling and cold sweat was falling from her forehead. Mai pushed an errant wavy strand of blonde hair from her face as she looked around. And then after what seemed an eternity the clock finished.

Mai looked around the house a cold feeling of fear racing through her. The moment seemed to last for what seemed a small eternity…but no one came. Mai finally calmed down some and began to look around the house. She found nothing. But then Mai looked into one of the many mirrors in her home. Mai let out a yelp when instead of seeing her appearance she saw a pale faced man, wearing a big black cowboy hat, blue eyes staring at her with a cold intelligence. The man had a roman type nose, stubble on his face, and was dressed in a black button up shirt, and long coat. He carried with him a nasty looking scythe. The eyes were what set the man apart they were intelligent…and yet had a complete and total coldness to them. Mai backed away from the mirror. She looked in the mirror again…and saw her own reflection. Mai shook her head and sighed as she said, "Come on, Mai, get a grip here! This has all been just some crazy dream. There's nothing going on here."

Mai headed back into her bedroom. She closed the doors behind her and turned to look at herself in the full length Mirror in front of her large bed. She was wearing her light blue night dress which went down to the tops of her knees and a long flowing purple robe. As good looking as he knew she was, Mai also knew that at the moment she was a completely disheveled mess. However before she could take any steps to fix the problem…she got the scare of a lifetime!

The mirror rippled like it was water as from out of it a scythe blade extended followed by the handle of the large two-handed device. Carrying the scythe was a familiar black clad figure. And now Mai could see the black slacks, and black leather bound shoes the man was wearing. The man let out a gasp as if he were breathing air as he stepped forth from the watery mirror. The man stepped into the bedroom looking as cold and imposing as he'd looked when Mai had seen him in the mirror. Mai's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted then and there. He walked up to her. The brown haired man stared down at her with a cold expecting expression. Mai's eyes opened and she scampered away from the man who just stared at her. Mai got to her feet and said asked, "Are…are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?"

"I'd better be, do I even remotely look like the Tooth Fairy?" the man said his voice dripping sarcasm.

Mai's face furrowed. "Wait, I remember in a Christmas Carol you weren't supposed to talk."

The Ghost of Christmas Future shrugged and explained, "That whole Grim Reaper strong silent routine got boring after a while. And besides which me and my fellow ghosts appear in different forms to different people."

This was something Mai hadn't expected. The ghost sighed impatiently and said, "Are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to drag you kicking and screaming?"

"All right, all right I'll come just let me at least get some proper footwear on. These slippers aren't exactly good for walking." Mai snapped tartly.

The Ghost of Christmas Future said, "Fine, but make it snappy I'm on a schedule here!"

Mai stuck out her tongue at the ghost. This Ghost of Christmas Future was actually pretty rude and impatient. But Mai quickly changed into some of her tall high-heeled boots. The ghost smirked and said, "Well, are we done yet?"

Mai said, "I'm done, I'm done."

The host sighed in relief and turned away from Mai. The ghost swung his scythe at the air and opened up a portal. The ghost turned to look at Mai and said, "Time to face the future whether you want to or not! Will you shirk from it or will you face it head on?"

Mai's face turned red with embarrassment. Mai huffed up and said, "I'm, Mai Valentine, I'm not afraid of anything, show me your worst, ghost!"

The ghost of Christmas Future smiled in a knowing fashion as he said, "Be careful what you wish for, Mai Valentine, be careful what you wish for."

The ghost entered the portal. Mai mustered up all her courage and stepped through the portal. After a moment's dizziness she found that she was in her bedroom. Mai looked around and asked the ghost, "Hey wait just a second, what is this, my bedroom? Are you pulling some kind of con on me?" Mai asked her tone of voice dripping suspicion.

The ghost asked, "Notice anything different about the place, Mai?" he asked casually.

Mai looked around…and it became clear instantly. The colors of the sheets had changed, so had the drapes, in fact the furnishings of the room had changed. The colors absolutely clashed and the room looked like it had been designed by a 7-year-old with no supervision. The yellow and pink were absolutely tacky and tasteless. And the pictures were of men and woman involved in various stages of intimacy. "What the hell?" Mai said. "What is this some scene from a soft core adult film?"

Then they heard a couple voices from the other room laughing in a merry drunken state. The doors to the room burst open and Clarice Johnson dressed in a purple and rather revealing night robe entered. Dressed in rather ghastly looking yellow and green pajamas came…Sebastian Fulheimer? "What the hell are those two doing in my home?" Mai growled in confusion and outrage.

The Ghost of Christmas Future said, "In case you haven't noticed, Mai, it's not exactly your home anymore."

The two fell on to the bed shamelessly making out. For a few moments they broke free to catch their breath. Clarice said, "I can't believe we managed to fool that stupid bitch, Valentine."

Mai absolutely fumed. "Did she just call me what I think she just called me, after all I did for Clarice?"

Sebastian chortled and responded with, "Considering how arrogant her old man was it's no surprise we fooled her just like that idiot fooled himself."

"My father?" Mai asked now openly puzzled. "What do those two know about my father?"

Clarice commented as she nuzzled up against him one of her legs rubbing up against the robust man. "And to think she never thought to realize that the ones who'd take her own company were _**in**_ her company all the time."

"Take my company?" Mai said outrage flaring on her face.

Sebastian leaned his head against Clarice's. Sebastian answered, "All I had to do was keep telling her nothing was wrong. All the time Valentine never saw what was really going on until it was all over and done. And best of all after the buyout, we drained her company dry and left it in the hands of that idiot Brown."

Candice answered, "You mean that stupid peasant who lost her brother?"

Mai's face paled. "Lost her…" and then Mai said, "Oh you conniving bastards! I gave you both a chance to be part of this company and this is how you repay me? Oh just you two wait, I'll figure out what you're up to and I'll make sure you two get what's coming to you, just you wait and see!"

Clarice and Sebastian chortled with decadent happiness. "And best of all while she's out there somewhere we get her money, her house, and everything we're entitled to," Clarice chimed.

" _ **ENTITLED**_!?" Mai yelled at the top of her lungs. "Why you spoiled little brat, you stole what I worked my ass off to build!"

The ghost for his part just stared and said nothing. The two laughed and began to make out again. The making out started gradually becoming heavier and more heated. Mai felt a hand on her shoulder. The woman turned to see the ghost say, "Time to take our leave of this place."

The ghost turned and swung his scythe. A portal appeared before them. Mai and the ghost stepped through the portal. They soon found themselves in her office in downtown Los Angeles. Janice was there along with her fiancée and another man. A pale skinned man with a thick black beard and wore bulky glasses. And he was reading the books for Mai Girl Inc. Janice said, "So, Ron, how do things look?"

The Ghost of Christmas Future explained to Mai. "Allow me to introduce Ron Harrelson a good friend of Miss Brown since college."

The man put down the books. "In a word, bad. We'll be able to save the company and get er' going again. But it's going to be a while before we're back to the level we were when _**Miss Valentine**_ was running things." He answered his voice dripping venom at the mention of Mai's name.

Luke slammed his hands on the desk, "Damn it, that stupid, selfish tramp!"

"Tramp?" Mai snapped in outrage. "Who the hell do you think you are calling me that, AIderman!?"

Janice sighed and said, "I wish I could say that wasn't the case. But after the lawsuit I had to file against Miss Valentine and the hostile takeover by Fulheimer and Johnson…"

"Hostile takeover?" Mai squawked. "Lawsuit, lawsuit over what? I haven't done anything to Janice?"

Then Mai noticed on the desk a picture of an elderly black woman. Janice looked at the picture and sighed. Luke put a hand on Janice's shoulder and said, "No matter what happens, Janice, I'll be here for you."

A tear came to Janice's eye. "Now I remember why I married you, Luke."

"Married?" Mai said in surprise then noticed the matching rings on their fingers. They were simple but not too shabby looking from Mai's standpoint. "I wish we could've had more of a ceremony." Luke said with honest remorse before his face darkened. "And I wish we could've moved your Mom in with us. That landlord was screwing her over and tried to put the moves on you!"

Janice said, "I wish we could've also before that accident with the stair rails happened."

Mai's face paled as she put a hand to her mouth. "Accident?" she whispered horrified.

Janice asked, "Ron, be honest, how long will it take to get this company running again?"

Ron Harrelson said, "By my best guess, with luck and a lot of elbow grease, four years."

Janice slumped in her seat. "Swell." Janice said in resignation. Janice put her hands to her face as she began to cry. Luke took her out of the exec chair and hugged her. "I know babe," he said with genuine warmth. "I miss him too. Justin had all the talent in the world."

"Why, Luke, why? Why did it take all this happening for me to gain Mai's company? Oh Justin I wish I could've saved you."

Mai felt her heart go out to the girl. "Her brother is dead? Is that why she sued me?"

Ron said, "I'm sorry if I sound callous, Janice. But that blonde tramp had it coming after she cut your wages and wouldn't even lift a finger to help Justin."

Mai's eyes widened. "I…but that's…no I couldn't have become that cruel…could I?" Mai thought out loud, doubts flooding through her about her recent actions.

Janice finished her crying and turned to her college friend. "No, Ron, you're right, Valentine got everything she deserved especially after those jackasses introduced her to crack and that male prostitute who looked like that…Joey person."

If Mai's face could've gone anymore pale it would've, "Crack…as in crack cocaine? Why would I stupidly decide to abuse my body with that stuff? And a male prostitute that looked like Joey? What the hell was I thinking?" Mai said out loud clearly wanting to know more about what was going on and frustrated that she would make such poor decisions.

The answer would have to wait. Luke asked Ron, "Think you can run things here while Janice and I are gone?"

Ron nodded and answered, "Yeah, I got things under control here."

Janice nodded and said, "We'll need to pick up some flowers from the store."

Luke nodded and answered. "Yeah, come on, let's go."

Luke and Janice left the executive office. Mai was absolutely astounded by what she was learning. Justin dead along with Janice's mother, herself a drug addict, what was happening? How had she gotten this way and what had become of her? The Ghost of Christmas Future used his scythe to cut open a hole in the air. Mai and the ghost traveled through it. They found themselves in a graveyard. It was a cloudy day outside and the whole vibe of the place was somber. Of course that was the way graveyards usually were. Mai had never been a fan of them and had never visited her parents after they had died. There was no reason to since she hated them. Mai asked the Ghost of Christmas Future, "Where are we?"

"Groverton Cemetery in Los Angeles. Several generations of the former Miss Brown's family have been buried here."

The ghost started walking in a western direction. Mai followed the ghost in the direction he was going. She soon found herself at a cemetery stone on a hill. Mai got down on her knees and read the gravestone. "In loving memory of Justin Andrew Brown 1985-2009. Loving brother to Janice Brown Alderman. Beloved boyfriend to Tanya Barkley. May you rest in the arms of God and perform on his stage for all time."

Mai got up and took a step back as her hand covered her mouth. "His…his heart?" she asked.

The Ghost of Christmas Future casually explained, "It gave out due to that defective valve and he went into a coma and died a few days later."

Mai shook her head. "No, no how could I have been so selfish, how could I have let this happen? How could I have been so cruel and selfish as to let this happen to the relative of one of my employees?" She asked out loud. "Did I really become that cold-hearted?"

The ghost turned a knowing smile on Mai. "You're not gonna' like what you see," he said in a warning tone.

Mai turned her attention back to the gravesite as Janice and Luke dressed in their somber attire came to the stone and put flowers in the holder beside the grave. Janice began to cry as she stood up. Luke put his arms around her. "Justin, you had all the potential in the world, and could've become a great actor and dancer." Janice's face darkened, "Damn you, Valentine, damn you! I was one of your most loyal people and you treated me like a pile of crap. I'll never forgive you for what you did wherever you are, _**never**_!"

Mai was in absolute stunned shock. She had never heard such vitriol directed towards her in her life. Even Marik's darker half hadn't been this nasty towards her. Mai asked, "Janice, oh my God, forgive me, I've been so clueless. But how, how did I get to be this bad? And what has this to do with Joey?"

The figures couldn't hear her, but she was still in absolute shock. And for the first time in a long time, Mai felt shame. She felt shame for having not kept her promise to become a better person as she'd told herself when she'd left Joey after the Orichalcos fiasco, and shame that she hadn't treated Janice better and listened to her problems. Mai suddenly realized that the reason her life had been so boring and her existence seemed so dull was because she was lonely, and still trying to figure herself out. Mai suddenly understood for all her success she was still trying to figure herself out. Mai saw the ghost swing his scythe at the air. A portal appeared. Mai followed the ghost through it. When Mai came to her senses she found herself in another cemetery. But as she looked around…she felt her heart jump into her throat, this was one of the cemeteries that was in Domino city. "Why…why are we here?" Mai asked.

In response the Ghost of Christmas Future explained, "We're answering a question you've been wanting to ask."

 _What about Joey_? Mai thought understanding the question. Mai suddenly had a sinking and unpleasant thought in her mind. To confirm her suspicion the ghost led Mai over to a gravestone. And there gathered around it were Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Duke…and even Seto and Kisara. Serenity was in a somber black gown. Tristan was at her side holding her as she cried. "Serenity," Mai whispered.

Tea was also crying as she held Yugi. Yugi himself looked much taller. It was evident he'd gone through a growth spurt. Mai crept over to the gravestone…and her heart sank as a cold rush of horror grabbed her. The stone read, 'In loving memory of Joseph Aaron Wheeler, 1989-2009. Loving brother of Serenity Wheeler and son of Elizabeth Bakerton."

Mai fell to her knees as she felt the rush of tears come on, "Joey," she said her voice choked with emotion. "No, how, why?"

Mai opemly wept. And then, through her tears, she noticed usually cold-hearted Seto was barely managing to contain his own emotion. Tea's hair had grown longer while Yugi still had the tri-colored hair Mai remembered. Tea said, "It isn't fair, Yugi, it's not! He may have been a knucklehead but he didn't need to get killed by that drunk driver while searching for _**her**_?"

Yugi nodded and answered, "He still genuinely cared about her and wanted to find her."

Tristan growled and snapped, "This is all _**her**_ fault! I heard what had happened to Mai and personally Joey shouldn't have tried going to find her!"

Serenity said, "Joey, why did you have to be so stubborn about this. That tramp wasn't worth it!"

That caught Mai's attention. Serenity had thought of Mai as a sister. Had Mai really sunk so low that even Serenity was calling her a tramp. " _ **DAMN YOU YOU…STUPID, STUPID MUTT**_!" Seto snarled at the top of his lungs before he stumbled to Joey's grave and fell down in front of it the tears flowing. "You may have been that, but you were also like a goofy brother to me! Why did you have to waste so much time trying to find that slut Valentine? Why did you have to still believe she was capable of being redeemed? You naïve, optimistic idiot!"  
Mai watched Kisara come over to Seto's side and get down beside him as Seto hit the gravestone and openly wept. "What kind of monster have I become?" Mai whispered openly horrified as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You really want to know that, Miss Valentine?" the Ghost of Christmas Future asked.

Mai turned back towards the spirit and got to her feet. "Spirit," Mai asked in a pleading tone. "Please tell me these visions of the future I'm seeing are what _**could**_ be, not what will be?"

Mai turned back to the grave as she shivered and felt her tears come forth once more. Heartbreak was overtaking her, had it taken her this long to realize what her feelings for Joey had been? This sad situation wasn't fair at all! Mai wasn't sure how she remained like that. Finally when she got a hold of herself she saw the ghost beckoning her away from the funeral. The ghost swung his scythe opening a gateway. Mai felt trepidation race through her. Somehow she instinctively had a feeling she was about to really get some answers as to what had become of her. And somehow she had the feeling that what she was about to discover was going to horrify her. Nonetheless bolstering her courage she said, "Come on, Mai-girl, let's get this over with."

She stepped through the portal. When she was finally reoriented she took a good long look round her environment. She covered her nose as she smelled the foul stench from the apartment complex. And based on the sorry state of things this was definitely one of the lower end apartment complexes in L.A. She'd never been near any of them but she'd seen them on T.V. The floor, Mai noticed had stains from God knew what. Mai heard the sounds of babies crying and people arguing. Then she noticed the spirit was walking down the narrow corridor she was in. Mai felt a cold chill race through her as she turned to follow the spirit. As Mai continued to follow she felt that sense of dread becoming stronger and stronger. All around her she saw the ramshackle doors to the various apartments and heard their lower end tenants involved in various activities. Everything about this place spoke of broken dreams and heartbreak. _How did I end up here_? Mai thought to herself.

Mai saw the Ghost of Christmas Future come up to a door at the end of the hallway. The wall had a window in it. When Mai stared out she saw a number of decrepit and worn down apartment complexes. And judging by the lack of foot traffic and the number of cars going by this was definitely one of the bad neighborhoods in Los Angeles. Mai then turned her sight in the direction of the apartment door. The apartment number read 366. The sign on the door looked like it had been scratched and scraped and there looked like there were some kinds of stains on the door. And Mai had no desire to find out what those stains were from. Mai and the ghost stepped through the door…and Mai found herself in a particularly messy apartment. Mai looked on the floor and saw a number of bottles of cheap alcoholic beverages on it. Then she saw on one wall a candlelit altar…with pictures of Joey on it. The pictures looked like they were cut from newspaper articles. Mai's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God, I've become positively obsessed with Joey. Don't get me wrong, Joey's a good person, but this is more like the actions of an obsessed fan girl then me."

Then she heard the sound of someone coughing from another room. Mai looked around the trashed living room/kitchen area which had stuff all over it. She headed down a hallways past a small bathroom to a little bedroom. She opened it…and what Mai saw caused her to let out a horrified yelp. There she was on a futon bed. However the current one mai saw proved to be a far cry from who she was now. This future Mai was near naked save for bra and panties and her body looked like she wasn't eating regularly. She was practically near skin and bones. And her skin was covered with purple blotches. And there were needle marks on her arms. The kind that came from frequent use of drugs. And the older Mai's face made present Mai want to throw up then and there. The eyes were bloodshot from a mixture of lack of sleep and ill health. Her face was baggy and she looked like an old lady. Mai suddenly recognized the significance of those purple marks and her sickly face. "Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome," was all she could say.

The ghost began to speak. "That's right, Mai, that little boy toy that looked like Joey, the one Clarice and Sebastian gave you had A.I.D.S. and it's slowly killing you."

Beside the bed was a small table with a phone on it. The phone began to ring. After several times the voice of Mai picked up. "Hi, this is Mai, I'm not here at the moment. But if you'll leave your name after the beep I'll get back to you."

Then the message machine let out it's beep before an angry voice called out, "Hey, Valentine, you're six weeks late with your rent. You'd better give me my rent money soon you drug addicted lying bitch! And you'd better stop bringing those clients of yours here or else I'm gonna' throw your ass out on to the street!"

Mai's eyes widened as she understood what had happened. she put her hands to her head as her face paled in horrified understanding. "I've turned into a crack whore!" she whimpered.

The older Mai struggled to her feet obviously she wasn't even close to being all right. She struggle towards Mai. Mai tried to back up and found that she couldn't move. She suddenly found herself actually merging with this Mai. Mai wanted to scream as she felt the lifetime of bad memories that raced through her. The betrayal by two people she'd thought she could trust, Joey's death on the Freeway by that drunk driver while looking for her, and how after she'd been introduced to that Joey look-a-like and crack cocaine Mai's life had toppled downhill. Mai felt the sickening rush of the A.I.D.S virus racing through her body. Mai knew she was dying but she was going to go out as only she could. "Stop it, stop it, _**STOP IT**_!" she shouted as her current self struggled with the future self.

Somehow grimacing at the cuts she received from the broken glass shards, Mai made her way to the door and opened it. The woman then stumbled into the hall. All the time present day Mai saw the Ghost of Christmas Future was following her while she struggled with this other Mai for control of herself. "It can't end like this, it just can't!" Mai called as she continued to struggle.

Mai wasn't sure how long the struggle went, but soon she and her older self found themselves clambering up some stairs and soon were on the roof of the complex. Mai stared six or seven stories down. Mai felt her control of herself slipping even as she managed to pull herself away. Mai called out, "Spirit, please help!"

Mai gasped as she saw the man with the cowboy hat had turned into a horrific robed skeleton wearing black robes and carrying his scythe. Mai screamed in horror and backed away. And that caused her to fall off the ledge of the building. Mai barely managed to grab a hold of the ledge of the building and struggled against her own disease ridden body and herself to climb up. Mai felt a gust of cold wind come her way. Mai looked up at the spirit and called out, " _ **NO**_! No please I don't want to be like this! I don't want to be a drug addicted whore! Please, Spirit, I wanna' change!"

The ghost swung his scythe. The ledge of the building Mai held on to broke off and Mai fell downwards as she screamed " _ **I'LL CHAAAAAANGE**_!"

 _ **Just when you thought it was safe to go back into the woods, the evil cliffhanger strikes again! Well it would appear Mai has seen her future…and what a terrible future it is. And now Mai finds herself falling towards her ultimate end, or is she? Get ready because next time we'll see if Mai can keep her promise, or if she'll even have a chance to fulfill her promise. Get ready for more of 'Mai's Christmas Carol', next time. See you then, everyone.**_


	7. Mai's Christmas Carol part 7

_**Hey, everyone, The Rainwalker here again with another chapter of Mai's Christmas Carol. And hoo boy the last chapter was a doozy! Mai was visited by the Ghost of Christmas Future. And what she saw wasn't very pretty. She saw her home had been taken from her by a certain backstabbing accountant and a certain top model of hers who it seems are intimately involved. She also discovered that, after her brother succumbed to his heart problems, Janice Brown had sued Mai and took the company after Sebastian Fulheimer and Clarice Johnson trashed it.**_

 _ **Mai also saw that Joey in his desperate search to find her had ended up having an accident, and as a result, even Serenity, who had always considered Mai a big sister, now hated her. She also learned at it seems Kaiba didn't hate Joey as much as he let on, in fact he saw Joey as more of a brother than anything else. And his anger with Mai was soul searing.**_

 _ **The most terrifying revelation came when Mai saw what had become of her. Somehow not only had she become a drug-addicted whore but the loss of Joey had affected her more deeply than she had thought. She then somehow got dragged into her future self's body and felt the A.I.D.S. virus that was killing her and the results of an unhealthy lifestyle. And the spirit of Christmas Future wasn't exactly willing to help. In fact the spirit transformed into his more traditional self and sent Mai falling towards what seems to be her doom. Is this the end for Mai? Or is there something else that's going to happen? Get ready for the next chapter of Mai's Christmas Carol.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. All original characters are strictly my property.**_

 _ **Author's note: You should be warned there will be a full lemon in this chapter. There will also be a religious reference in this story. Just remember that, and enjoy. Also once Mai returns to her bedroom be sure to play Manhein Steamroller's version of Silent Night with it. For said upcoming lemon I would recommend playing the Blade Runner Love theme.**_

Mai sailed towards the ground her mind racing. She was dying and yet she didn't want to die! The world seemed to slow as she sailed towards the ground. Then she hit pavement…but to her surprise instead of the pavement striking back instead it shattered like glass! Instead Mai fell further down into a tunnel of mirrors with strange pictures she couldn't see and heard words she couldn't make out. All the time she felt something was happening to her. And then Mai saw below her a circular portal open up. Unable to control herself she fell through the portal…and on to something soft.

Mai struggled against whatever it was that had her until she realized she was in her bed, in her room, in _**her**_ house! Mai scrambled to her feet and found the light switch. Lighting up the room she saw in her mirror in front of her bed that indeed it was her room. Everything was decorated in the way it had been when she'd moved in. And then Mai looked over herself in the mirror. She was wearing her night robe and boots and she no longer had blotches of purple on her skin. She felt young, vibrant, and healthy. Then she heard the clock in the living room chime. She turned to see that the time was midnight. Mai fell to her knees and began to cry and laugh at the same time. "They did it!" she called out. "They did it! The spirits did it all before midnight Christmas Eve."

Mai let herself cry and laugh all at once before she got to her feet and looked around. There was no doubt in Mai's mind she'd been given a second chance. "I have to find a way to make the most of this." She whispered out loud. "I can't allow that future I saw to happen, I just can't!"

Not sure of what to do Mai did the one she had never done in her life. She fell to her knees. "If there's a God or something out there that can hear me please don't let Joey die. Find a way to bring him to me, help me, please!" she called as she felt the rush of tears come to her anew her cold heart melting.

In the years that followed Mai was never sure exactly what happened. But at that very moment, God or whatever force of Good was watching over her chose to respond.

X X X

In his hotel room Joey Wheeler let out a yelp as he awoke from the nightmare he'd had. Joey looked around as he panted his body covered in a cold sweat. He looked around his hotel room as he calmed down. The dirty blonde-haired young man had a just had horrible nightmare, and had remembered every part of it! In the nightmare he saw something was dragging Mai away and she was calling to him asking for his help. Joey didn't know why but he had this feeling that somehow, and somewhere, in this crazy city Mai needed him. Joey unable to get back to sleep got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Grabbing his wallet, which contained his hotel key, Joey went down to the hotel garage. Finding his Red-Eyes Black Dragon motorcycle he put on his helmet, got on, and left the parking lot to go for a ride in the streets of Los Angeles to clear his head. _Mai_ , Joey thought to himself. _Where are you? I need some kind of sign_.

As much as Joey wanted to celebrate Christmas with his friends and family he did make a promise that no matter what he would find Mai Valentine. He knew she was here in Los Angeles somewhere and he was determined to find her and settle things between them once and for all! He couldn't stand how things had been left unresolved for them after the Orichalcos Crisis. He needed some measure of closure one way or another so he could move on with his life. "Come on, Mai," Joey muttered out loud. "Give me somethin'."

At that moment Joey noticed the surprisingly clear L.A. sky had stars shining in them. One star in particular shined brighter than any other. That star shined a light from it down towards one of L.A.'s ritzy neighborhoods. Joey may have been many things but, contrary to what many of his defeated opponents had believed, he wasn't stupid. Joey couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "A bright new shining star and me without a flock uh sheep." He quipped wryly.

Joey found a turn off and took it down from the freeway he'd been on to the streets of L.A. before he started making his way towards the light shining down on someplace in this city.

X X X

Mai wasn't sure how long she sat on her knees crying. But her keen ears picked up voices from outside. And then she heard what sounded like…a Red-Eyes Black Dragon and a motorcycle all at once. Mai cleared her eyes and wiped her face before she got to her feet, her heart leaping with hope and anticipation. Mai immediately ran to a nearby drawer by her bed and opened it up. It didn't take her long to find the fast acting long lasting birth control pills. _Better safe than sorry_. Mai thought to herself.

Mai took one of the sets of pills and ingested them with some water from her cup by her bathroom sink. Mai was then out of the bathroom, and out of the bedroom. She made a mad dash through the living room to the window. She looked outside at the front of her house. And her heart leaped into her throat in excitement and fear. There he was! Mai recognized the blonde as he took off his helmet. It was just like she had seen with the Ghost of Christmas Present. Joey looked like the boyish face was becoming quite the handsome man. Mai felt her hormones surge. And based on that build he definitely had been partaking in the martial arts. Not wasting another moment grabbing her keys with her remote controls she put them in a pocket of her long robe and opened the door.

The curious onlookers and Joey got a big surprise when they saw Mai fling open the door. Joey saw Mai and his big goofy face brightened. "Mai!" he greeted warmly.

It was too much! Mai raced down the steps in a mad dash and flung herself into Joey's arms. She held him close and cried in both joy and relief. Mai felt a set of strong arms wrap around her. It was several long moments before Joey's voice reached her, "Mai?" he asked in open puzzlement.

Mai pulled away and put her hands to his face. In spite of the cold his face was warm, and his big brown eyes full of life and vitality. His skin was warm from being in that helmet. " _ **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT YOU IDIOT**_?!" she shouted the tears falling down her face. " _ **YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED AND I WOULD'VE NEVER FORGIVEN MYSELF IF THAT HAPPENED!"**_

The people from the neighboring houses were just staring in open puzzlement. Joey smiled warmly and commented, "Nice t'see you too, Mai."

Mai glared at Joey, but then her anger and fear evaporated in the light of knowing he was here and safe. Mai then looked at everyone in the neighborhood and asked, "What are you staring at? Go home and get some sleep!"

Mai looked at Joey and told him. "Why don't we go into the house, it's cold out here. You can park your motorcycle in the garage."

Joey smiled and answered, "Works for me."

Mai led Joey to the garage and opened it. Soon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon motorcycle was safely tucked away and the garage closed. Mai led Joey into the house. She closed and locked the front door. It wasn't long before the two had some tea and sat down at the kitchen table. When Mai looked in Joey's eyes she could see that the young man had a million things to say and so did she. Mai decided to start things off easy. "So," she began. "You're definitely a ways from Domino city. Have you graduated High School?" she asked.

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Been graduated for over a year now, Mai. I'm actually goin' t'college."

Mai pretended to look surprised. "Wait, Joey Wheeler going to college? That's extraordinary!"

Joey glared at her. "Ha-ha, very funny, Mai. I'm serious I _**am**_ goin' t'college!"

"What made you decide to go?" Mai asked.

Joey took time before he answered sipping tea as he did, "Two things really. First off my pops never did. My Dad really wasn't all that smart especially after he started drinkin'."

Mai's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, your father is an alcoholic?"

Joey sighed and answered, " _ **Was**_ , he was."

Mai put two and two together. "What happened?"

"Liver failure, all those years of hard drinkin' finally caught up wit' him just after my High School graduation."

Mai put her hands to her mouth as she gasped genuinely feeling for Joey. She'd never known his father was an alcoholic or that he'd died. "I'm so sorry, Joey," was all she could say.

Joey sighed and answered, "It's hard…but at least thanks to the money I'm earnin' I'm going t'college to get my business degree."

Mai poured them both some more tea. "You…don't want to end up in the same position as your father?" She asked.

Joey nodded. "I'm tired of bein' on the wrong side of the tracks in life! I wanna' make somethin' better of myself and get out of the neighborhood I'm in!"

Mai had to admit she was impressed. She'd known Joey was determined but not _**this**_ level of determined. This was a magnificent drive, a fire that more than anything she wanted to go into in spite of the risks. Joey then added, "Also, I've been lookin' for you."

"Me?" Mai asked in surprise. "But…but why would you? I mean after the Orichalcos and everything I treated you like crap."

Joey took a long breath to get up all the courage he could. It was obvious to Mai this wasn't a comfortable subject for him. Especially since he liked being the tough guy. "Because I haven't been able to stop thinkin' about ya'!" he managed to get out.

It was all Mai could do to keep from shaking as she heard those words. "You left before we could settle things, Mai! I can't stand mysteries like that! I came here t'L.A. when I heard about your company. I needed to find ya' and talk to ya'. I need to know where we stand!"

"Joey," was all she could say in shock as her emotions were in a whirlwind of confusion.

On the one hand she was frightened, but on the other hand she just wanted to reach out and kiss Joey right then. Instead she chose a compromise, she took his hands. "Hon, I think there are some things I need to tell you. I've had a crazy few hours which have shown me things that have amazed and scared the hell out of me. Some of this is well…it's right up there in terms of Orichalcos level crap."

Joey gave her a gentle smirk and commented, "After all the stuff I saw with Yuge and da' Pharaoh try me."

Mai sighed and commented, "I think I'd better start at the beginning." And Mai laid out the crazy events that had started when she'd left the nightclub and everything that happened right to the point where she'd heard Joey on his motorcycle. When she was done Joey's eyes were about ready to pop out of his head. "Whoa," Joey commented. "Dat's like, holy shit, Mai. Um, pardon my language, but that's just epic levels of weird."

Mai smirked and answered, "Hon, you don't need to worry about me. I've heard a lot worse coming from some of the supermodels that show off my fashions."

Mai took a breath. "But when I saw that you'd died in that other time it hit me harder than I'd ever realized. And seeing what I could've become scared me even more. And…" Mai suddenly felt the old fear welling up in her. She wanted to say what she felt, more than anything. But her cowardice was keeping her from doing so. However Joey solved the problem for them when his hands gently cupped her face. "Joey I…I…" and then she couldn't say anything as the two kissed.

Mai was surprised at first. Then her eyes closed and she moaned into his mouth as her own trembling hands came up and wrapped around his head deepening the tender moment. Finally the two pulled away for lack of oxygen…and the last of Mai's fears and doubts vanished! She knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt she loved Joey Wheeler, and the feeling was mutual. They had both been alone for too long. Mai got up and turned off the stove. She turned in time for Joey to walk over to her. She wrapped her arms around him again and pulled him into another kiss. Mai felt Joey's arms wrap around her waist. When they pulled away she could see the longing and hunger in his eyes. She was feeling the same way as they were both breathing shakily, this was an entirely new experience for Joey that much was clear. Mai moved close to the young man and pushed his jacket off. Joey realized what she had in mind. "Mai," he told her. "We…we don't have to, if you really don't want to. I can…"

Mai put a finger to his lips. "Shhh," she whispered gently. "You're right, hon', we don't have to, _**I want to**_."

Joey smiled and recaptured her lips with his as the two stumbled into her bedroom. There Joey dropped his coat to the floor before he untied the robe revealing the white night shirt that went down only to the tops of her knees. Mai gently unbuttoned the jeans shirt he was wearing and pushed up the T-shirt he was wearing to reveal his chest. Mai felt her heart flutter as she finally gazed on the toned chest of Joey. But the young man was nowhere near done with her as he kissed her and slowly moved to the nape of her neck and her collarbone. Mai felt a surge of ecstasy race through her. Joey may have been a bit on the inexperienced side but he was more than making up for it with his enthusiasm. Mai was loving every minute of it. Mai felt her legs shivering. Finally Joey pulled away leaving a mark on her in a place where it wouldn't show. Mai smirked and unbuttoned Joey's pants. Mai gently pushed Joey onto the bed before she removed his shoes and socks and finally his pants. Joey suddenly sat up and pulled Mai to him. "Nah, Mai," he said shaking his head and smiling. "Let me…let me make _**you**_ happy first."

Mai smiled seductively. "Make my night, lover." she whispered to him in a sultry tone.

Joey lowered her on to the bed as he pushed up her night shirt. He kissed the top of her right leg and moved downwards slowly as he moved to remove the boots Mai felt were becoming increasingly cumbersome. Mai saw as much as felt Joey kissing his way downwards. She understood that he was putting _**her**_ first. Soon Mai's boots were removed as he kissed her feet and toes. Mai couldn't help but let out a giggle. She'd always been extra sensitive in those areas. But then Joey moved his way up her body and finally Mai really felt the moan come on as she felt him kissing up the soft mounds of flesh on her chest. "Mai," he whispered. "You're beautiful."

And then his mouth latched on to one of her nipples. Mai moaned loudly as Joey gently massaged her. "Joey!" she gasped in a rush of satisfaction.

Mai's body felt like it was on fire, every one of her senses feeling like it was alive for the first time. This was unlike her other lovers, they had just been one time things. But with Joey this was different, those other men had just taken pleasure from her, but Joey he was actually striving to give as much as he knew he was going to receive. And Mai had every intention of paying Joey back in kind. Mai felt one of Joey's free hands move between her legs. Mai's moans got louder as he began massaging the folds of skin between her legs. It had been a while since she'd been with a man and that region had become extra sensitive. Mai moaned and arched her back relishing as Joey moved from one nipple to the other causing them to harden. Even then she saw he was doing everything to control himself even though his boxers showed his erection. Mai let out a final scream as she felt her climax hit hard. Mai rolled Joey on to his back. The woman smiled and whispered, "You just lay down, Joey. Let me run things now."

Joey nodded. Mai pulled down his boxers and then moved to his chest. Slowly Mai left a trail of kisses down his chest as she reached his hardened masculinity. One of Mai's hands moved to grab the rod of flesh. Joey groaned in pleasure as Mai's hand moved up and down. The pleasure pained look on Joey's face caused Mai to smile. She'd known she had an effect on Joey and now she knew for certain how much so. Mai saw Joey was starting to struggle to control himself. Mai stopped, right before her mouth engulfed his member and she began to massage him. Mai watched as Joey squirmed and writhed unable to control himself. How long had she been aching for this moment, to have this kind of power over a willing man. None of those other men had been like Joey. Mai knew deep down after tonight there could only be Joey. Just as Mai felt Joey's pre-juices coming on she pulled away. She laid down on the bed beside him her breathing heavy as she flashed Joey a desire filled look. Joey was about to say something but Mai put a finger to his mouth and gave him an assuring smile that said, "I've got this."

Without another word Joey took his place atop Mai and gently entered her. Mai moaned wanting him in her. Mai's legs and arms wrapped around Joey as their movements started off slow and sensual. Then they started to build up a steady rhythm. Mai relished the feeling of having Joey inside her, loving her, giving her this incredible awesome feeling. Mai let out soft cries in time with Joey's pleasure filled grunts. Mai and Joey's intimate dance continued for what seemed a small eternity. But suddenly Joey stopped before he rolled the two so that Mai was on top. Mai realizing what he had in mind smiled in anticipation as she bent over to kiss him. Joey returned the kiss with every ounce of desire he had. Mai's hands moved to caress his face. Then Mai pulled away as she raised herself up as she straddled him. Mai lowered herself on to him and began moving up and down the rod of flesh that was sheathed between her feminine folds. Mai's cries grew louder her breasts bouncing as she rode him arching her back relishing the feeling of having the young man love her. Mai noticed Joey sit up so he could take each of her bouncing breasts and pleasure each of them driving Mai further on in mad desire. Time slipped away as the two continued their intimate dance. Finally Joey's hands moved to her hips as their movements became more desperate. "Mai, Mai I'm…" he called.

"Take me, Joey Wheeler, take me." She called out eager for him.

Mai arched her back as she felt the rush of her second climax hit while Joey let out roars of pleasure, Mai feeling her man release his warm seed inside her. Afterwards Joey collapsed onto the bed. Mai fell forward her hands stopping short of crashing on to Joey. Both of them breathed heavily as they stared into one another's eyes. Mai felt a wave of elation and satisfaction race through her. _I_ _ **need**_ _to have this man,_ _I just need to! I can't think of my life without him anymore,_ was all Mai could think.

Mai and Joey made out on top of the bed for a while. One of Mai's legs wrapped around Joey's body. Mai's hands moved to caress Joey's face. Joey held Mai in warm and loving embrace. Mai felt like she could take on the world right now! Joey loved her, and finally she knew she loved him too! Now she understood what her father and the ghosts had been trying to explain to her. She had been running away from herself for too long. But now here in Joey's arms she could face the truth head on. And while Mai knew there were still challenges ahead, she knew as long as she had Joey nothing was impossible. "Warm enough?" Joey whispered gently to her.

Mai looked at Joey and nodded. "Especially now that I have you, Joey."

Joey chuckled and brushed a strand of Mai's hair from her eyes. "I'm glad I was able to find ya' and we've been able to settle things. This uncertainty stuff's been killin' me."

Mai smirked and said, "So who said things are settled between us?"

"Huh?" Joey asked his face furrowing.

Mai gave Joey a sly and seductive look. "I mean get ready, lover, because this night has only just begun."

Mai pulled herself closer to Joey. Joey instantly knew what she had in mind, "So ready for round two huh?"

Mai answered, "You know it!"

X X X

The showerheads in the bathroom turned off as Joey and Mai exited panting heavily from the intimate experience. They dried themselves off laughing like a pair of drunken fools. And in a way they were drunk, on each other. The shapely model-like woman and the handsome slender yet muscular young man put their arms around each other and stumbled back into Mai's bedroom. The two collapsed on to the bed the last ounces of their endurance gone. The happy couple shamelessly made out as they pulled the covers over themselves. Mai pulled herself close to Joey a feeling of deep set satisfaction filling every ounce of her. Things had indeed changed between Joey and her, and Mai's heart told her this was for the better. The two fell asleep cuddled in one another's arms.

X X X

Mai awoke when the alarm went off. She looked around and was momentarily disoriented when she felt the masculine body next to her. But as memory flowed back to her a smile crept across her face as she reached over Joey and shut off the alarm clock. She remembered everything Joey and she had done last night. Mai turned on her right side to look down on the man she had been with last night. Her eyes were half lidded as she stared. After everything that had happened Mai knew there could be no one else besides Joey. She wasn't about to let what she'd seen in that future happen. A change in breathing and groan told her the young man was waking up. Big brown eyes opened and stared into her own violet. A hand came up from beneath the covers to caress her face. "Good mornin', beautiful." He said with a gentle smile.

"Morning yourself," she said flashing a smile of her own before she moved to cuddle against him.

"Were you warm enough last night?" he whispered.

Mai nodded. After several moments Joey moved away as he took her hands. "Mai listen," he explained. "There's a reason I came here t'L.A. I'd been hopin' that well…we could figure things out between us."

"And now?" Mai asked one part anxious one part concerned.

"Now, Mai, I want ya' to come back to Domino with me. I wanna' give _**us**_ a try."

At once Mai was frightened, on the other hand she was also elated. Joey wanted to commit to a relationship, with _**her**_! Mai for her part smiled and kissed Joey. She pulled her hands free only so she could wrap them around Joey's head deepening the kiss. Joey's arms wrapped around her. Finally the two parted needing to breathe. Mai and Joey pressed their foreheads against each other. Mai explained, "I'll give you an answer, Joey, at the end of today, I promise."

She then slipped out of his arms and out of bed. Mai heard Joey call out, "Wait, Mai where ya' goin'?"

Mai grabbed her nightshirt and robe from the floor and walked over to the dirty clothes basket to put them in before moving to her dresser to get some clean undergarments out. "Janice is going to be here soon, hon'. And I think it'd be best if we we're both dressed. Besides which, you and I we've got a lot of work to do. And some of that work involves kicking some ass and taking some names!"

Mai, as she put on her undergarments, saw Joey get to his feet. He started getting dressed as she saw the glimmer of the fighter in his eyes as he said, "Kick some ass and take some names? Okay you got my attention!"

Mai couldn't help but smile. _Sebastian, Candice when I find out what you two have been up to, oh so help me, there is going to be some_ _ **serious**_ _hell to pay_!

They had just finished getting fully dressed when they heard someone knocking at the doors to Mai's bedroom. "Miss Valentine," she heard Janice call. "Miss Valentine, are you all right?"

Mai walked over to Joey and whispered to him, "When you hear Janice say good morning come on out, okay, hon'."

Joey smirked and whispered, "For you, Mai, anything."

She smiled and walked over to the doors. Joey moved to the side of her which would be covered by the left door. Mai put on her best somber look as she opened the doors. Janice looked somewhat perplexed. Mai said in her usual business tone. "Janice."

The black woman's face furrowed in open puzzlement. "Miss Valentine, um…good morning."

At that moment Mai heard Joey step out from behind the door and put his arms around her waist. Mai's somber look vanished as a smile of genuine warmth and contentment swarmed on to her features. She leaned back into the masculine body as she said, "It's a very good morning indeed."

If Janice had been confused before now she was absolutely baffled. "Um…Miss Valentine…" she ventured warily. "Is everything…all right?"

Mai chortled. "It's all right, Janice, " she assured. "It's all right. Allow me to introduce the great love of my life, Joey Wheeler."

Janice's face paled as her mouth dropped open. "Joey Wheeler," she gasped. "As in the California State Duel Monsters champion?"

Mai heard Joey chuckle goofily before felt one arm temporarily leave to rub the back of his head. "Most of da' time."

Janice was about to say something but Mai put up a hand. "Janice, don't say anything at the moment because I have to get something off my chest."

Janice said nothing but Mai imagined the question marks that were popping in and out of existence over her head. Mai slipped out of Joey's embrace…and the young black woman got the surprise of her life when Mai hugged her and began to cry. "Janice, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Mai said to her in genuine contrition.

"Um…okay what for?" Janice asked gently pulling Mai away.

"All this time I've been treating you like a pile of crap, you who're one of the best and most trustworthy employees I have. And with all your problems, I've been behaving like a complete and total bitch towards you. Well that all ends today."

Janice for her part was completely in the dark and her face showed it. Mai explained, "This breakfast will be the last meal you'll be cooking as my executive assistant."

Janice looked horrified. "Miss Valentine!" she yelped.

Mai however wasn't done. "In order so that you can become my new Vice President of Mai Girl Inc. and head of operations second only to me on the company totem pole."

"Miss Valentine, I must protest I…" She started to say. And then Mai's words sunk in. Janice's mouth dropped open and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Um…Vice…President and head of operations?" she ventured the look indicating that she was wondering if she had misunderstood Mai's words.

Mai nodded her confirmation. "You'll be getting a $25,000 pay increase which is what someone with your work ethic deserves."

Janice was positively stunned as she suddenly realized she was about to become a made woman. Finally she said, "$25,000 oh wow!"

Mai explained, "I'm doing this because you deserve better, and because…I need your help, Janice. I know Mai Girl Incorporated should be making more money. And well…I have a doubt about what Sebastian has said. Will you help me?"

Janice took a long moment to think before she asked, "Miss Valentine, may I speak candidly?"

Mai nodded her permission. Janice sighed and spoke up. "Oh thank God it's about damn time! I was wondering if and when you'd start questioning Fulheimer. Yeah, yeah I'll help. But, with your permission, once breakfast is cooked, there's a couple people I'd like to bring in on this."

Mai answered, "Bring in whoever you need to, hon. The gloves are off."

Janice smiled graciously. "You've just made the best decision of your life, I swear it!" Then Janice said, "Well, how about a Christmas special of my family this morning? Waffles, scrambled eggs, and sausage."

Joey perked up. "Ooh, dat sounds tasty!"

Mai smiled and commented, "That'd be great, Janice."

Janice smiled. "I'll get started right away." She said sounding very chipper.

Mai looked at Joey and commented, "I think it's safe to say you'll join me for breakfast."

"You know it!" Joey told her smiling warmly.

Mai and Joey headed for the dining room table.

 _ **-The Rainwalker is sitting in a soft chair by a warm fireplace in a cozy house. He's dressed in a Hugh Hefner style robe.- Hello, everyone, and so this chapter of Mai's Christmas Carol comes to a conclusion. Mai has Joey again but things are far from done. There's still a little more to go. And you're going to love it!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the lemon scene between Joey and Mai. This was my first attempt in a long while at this sort of thing. A friend of mine Lobo Argost and I used to practice these scenes. Only with them we used various Naruto characters. I also noted the late Anne McCaffrey could write some pretty hot and heavy sex scenes…and yet she did so with such class and style. And well while I wanted to be descriptive I wanted to keep the lemon as romantic and classy as I could, and keep within this site's limits. I genuinely hope I've accomplished this. I hope to see you next time, gentle readers.**_


	8. Mai's Christmas Carol part 8

_**Many happy greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh fans. The Rainwalker here. And now it's time for another chapter of Mai's Christmas Carol. In the last chapter, Mai returned back to the present after seeing the horrific future if she continued on her current course. After sending up a desperate prayer someone decided to offer up Mai a Christmas miracle. That miracle came when Joey Wheeler made his way to her home. At last reunited Joey and Mai were able to work things out. And well since Joey was now legal at 19 things got…intimate between the two…very intimate.**_

 _ **In the morning, when Janice Brown came to wake Mai up, she got a surprise when Mai was waiting for her. A bigger one still when Joey cuddled with Mai, and the biggest surprise came when Mai terminated the black woman as her personal assistant in order to make her the new Vice President and head of operations for Mai Girl Inc. second only to Mai in authority. Now Janice after finishing up breakfast has a new task from Mai to find out what's been going on in her company. Get ready for revelations and a boat load of the spirit of Christmas as Mai's Christmas carol continues.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. All original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

Janice Brown had expected many things when she'd arrived at Mai Valentine's home this morning for work. But she hadn't expected even _**the half**_ of what had happened. First she discovered that Mai Valentine had brought someone home with her when the former Personal assistant wasn't looking. Crazier still was that it was none other than Joey Wheeler, the California State Duel Monsters champion and a young man quickly gaining a reputation as the Working Man's Champ. Janice was not naïve as she looked on the two sharing breakfast and bites of their food with one another as they talked. Everything from the hushed loving tones of the two to the way they stared at each other as they ate made it clear to Janice. It was obvious these two had been intimate, and their relationship was already blossoming much like her own with her fiancée, Luke Alderman, was. And that reminded Janice she was in the other room and in a conference call with her fiancée and Ron Harrelson. "That's right, Luke and Ron, I need you both out here at Mai Valentine's place as quick as you can get here."

"I'll be happy to come, babe," Luke added. "But…what exactly is going on here?"

Ron added, "Yeah I'd kind of like to know too, good buddy. This is all happening from out of the blue."

Janice laughed and quickly summed up what had happened when she arrived at Mai's home this morning. "Believe me, Ron and Luke, it all seems like something out of one of those sappy Hallmark movies, but I'm not dreaming, it _**really**_ happened!"

"Okaaaaaay," Luke commented. "Yeah this does seem like something out of a Hallmark movie. Yeah, sure I'll come quick as I can, and I'll pick Ron up while at it."

Ron sighed in relief. "Thanks, Luke, having to take the bus in L.A. Traffic would've been a killer."

"No kidding, man!" Luke answered.

"Good I'll see you both in a short time." Janice said.

Ron hung up. Janice said, "I love you, baby!"

Luke answered, "I love you too, Janice. I'll be there soon I promise."

He then hung up. Janice turned to the couple eating breakfast and somehow she suddenly had a feeling things were about to take a very interesting turn.

X X X

As soon as breakfast was over Joey actually agreed to wash the dishes. Joey had explained to Mai, "Since my father was constantly drunk off his ass so much, I had t'learn how t'take care of the house."

Joey had been through a lot but now staring at this man who she'd shared herself with not so long ago Mai realized why she'd fallen for him. His goofy wrong side of the tracks charm, his big heart, and his genuinely benevolent nature made her feel that nothing was impossible. As the last dish was put away Mai moved up beside Joey and leaned her head against his shoulder. Joey tuned around so he could wrap his arms around her. "Nice t'see we worked things out between us."

Mai chuckled. "Hon, I'd say we _**more**_ than worked things out between us."

A thought then came to Mai's mind. "Do you…do you have anything going on today, Joey?" she asked.

She heard Joey say, "Not until this afternoon, and nothin' late night, thank God."

Mai smirked. This played right into her hands. "What are you plannin', Mai?" the young man asked suspiciously.

Mai pulled away and smiled slyly at Joey. "Ah, ah, ah, hon, leave it as a surprise, but I think you'll like it."

Joey sighed and answered, "All right, all right," as he pouted.

Mai could help but chuckle. _He can be so adorable when he pouts like that_ , Mai thought. Mai pecked him on the lips. Joey asked, "What was that for, not that I'm complainin' or anythin'."

Mai chuckled and answered, "Because I'm glad to be with you again you big goof."

Their little moment was interrupted when they heard Janice clear her throat. They turned to the black woman. Mai asked, "So, Janice, that help you wanted to bring in is on its way?"

She nodded. "It is, it'll take them a bit to get here but they should be able to beat traffic. But if you guys don't mind I have a few questions."

Joey and Mai shrugged. Janice asked, "First, if I might be candid, Miss Valentine…"

Mai smirked and answered, "Go right ahead, hon, I'll take no offense."

"Okay, I have to know, how the hell do you know Joey Wheeler here?"

Joey and Mai looked at each other before they collectively said, "Oh uh,"

Joey finished the thought, "Dat's kinda' a long story."

Janice smirked in wry amusement as she chimed in, "Considering the fact that out of the blue my employer has just turned my life upside down, for the better, try me I'm amicable."

Mai said, "Well, be prepared to have your life turned upside-down even more, hon."

Joey and Mai related everything from when they'd first met at Duelist Kingdom to the Orichalcos Crisis. When they were done Janice just stared, mouth dropped open as if the bottom of her mouth were made of lead. " _ **DAMN**_!" was all the black woman could get out at first. "That is just crazy. But you know that explains a lot. I was at college in my final year the day that I saw all those monsters flying round in the sky. My mom was really on edge. I swear we thought it was the end of the world with the way things went."

Joey cringed. "Janice, believe me it nearly was the end of the world. After that Mai went off and well…she's been the biggest reason I came t'L.A."

Janice started to cry and went over to take a tissue from the tissue box Mai kept on a table. "Sorry it's just…that is _**so**_ romantic."

Just then there was a knock at the door to Mai's home. Janice wiped her nose and answered, "I'll get that one."

She left the room. Mai leaned up against Joey. Mai felt the weight of the world slowly being lifted from her shoulders. _That future isn't happening, I won't allow it_! Mai thought to herself.

The two heard the door open and heard a brief conversation. Afterwards three sets of footsteps came in. They heard the door close. Janice came back in and was leading two figures. They were the same figures Mai had seen thanks to the Ghost of Christmas Present and Future. Janice introduced the first man. "The blonde man you see here is my fiancée investigative reporter Luke Alderman. This chubby black-haired man right here is my best friend from college, Ron Harrelson, one of the best accountants there is in my opinion."

Mai slipped out of Joey's embrace and walked over to the two. "Mr. Alderman…" Mai began. "I know that well…my past actions with your fiancée haven't exactly been the best. I have to ask would…would you and Ron here be willing to set all that aside? Because I need your help, please." She explained trying to sound as genuine as possible.

Luke shrugged. "I'm willing to let bygones be bygones."

Ron nodded, "You seem really genuine to me, sure I'm willing to set the past aside. Just what exactly is it that you need from us?"

Mai explained the situation with her company. Luke and Ron listened carefully to Mai's explanation. Once Mai was done Luke nodded and commented, "Well, I can have a look."

Ron commented, "I'd be happy to have a look also, but in order to do that I'll need to get into Mai Girl Inc's computer. And if you think Sebastian Fulheimer and Candice Johnson are up to no good or at the company office, that could be a problem."

Mai thought for a moment then shook her head. "I doubt it, chances are Sebastian will be at the Arena with Candice."

"Hope you're right, Mai." Joey said warily.

Mai smirked and replied, "Call it my intuition, hon'. And anyway we'll need to go down to Mai Girl Inc's main building so I can announce Janice as my new head of operations."

Mai whispered to Luke, "And also I'm going to need your help for something a little later on, Luke, let's just say it's related to your fiancée's family."

Luke's face furrowed. "Um okay." He answered unsure of what Mai had in mind.

Mai smirked and said, "Everyone, let's get in the car, we're heading for Mai Girl Inc's headquarters."

X X X

A short time later the little roadster of Mai's pulled into the parking garage and her space. The group piled out of the car. "Land," Ron squawked before he fell to the floor of the parking lot kissing it fervently before he was pulled to his feet by an exasperated Mai.

As soon as the poor accountant was recovered they headed up to Mai's personal office. Mai turned on the speaker system in her office and called out, "Attention all employees, attention. I have a very important announcement. As of this very moment, Mai Girl Inc. has a new executive member. As of this moment, operations for this company will be placed in the hands of Janice Brown my former executive assistant and new Vice president. You will treat her with the same respect you've given to me. If anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with me. That'll be all, everyone, back to work."

The group waited a few minutes…and there came no complaints. Mai then went over to the computer and activated the system. Mai then added Janice to the system and then gave Luke and Ron access. Mai then stepped aside. "All right, boys, you're in the system now. Go to it."

Mai then looked at Janice and said, "Think you can handle things from here?"

Janice said, "If you don't mind, Miss Valentine, I'd like to take a stroll around the facilities and get to meet the people. I'd like to add my face to the name they've heard."

Mai nodded and answered, "Go to it, hon', I believe in you." Mai then wrapped an arm around Joey. "If you don't mind I'd like to go out for a little while, there's some things I have to do."

Janice nodded and answered. "Um…okay."

Joey looked at Mai openly perplexed. "Whatcha' up to, Mai?"

Mai chuckled and commented, "Making myself a better person, Joey, and I'd like you there for support."  
"Mai, ya' know I like you just as ya' are."

Mai smiled and added, "That's sweet of you to say, Joey. But in truth I've not exactly been the nicest of people. And it's about time I cleaned up my mess."

Joey shrugged and answered, "If ya' say so, Mai. Lead the way."

Mai and Joey left the building. Mai headed out the front door of the building…and there he was Clyde Bettesworth ringing his bell with his Salvation Army bucket. Mai looked at Joey and saw the young man's face wrinkle in thought. "Something on your mind, Joey?" Mai asked.

Joey shook his head. "Sorry, Mai, but I'm like havin' a bit uh' déjà-vu here. I've seen dat guy somewhere before but I can't get a name."

"He's been hanging around here for years during the Holidays." She explained before she pulled out her checkbook and quickly looked over her personal finances. "And I've not exactly treated him very well. But that's about to change."

The two headed over to the man. Mai cleared her throat and said, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Bettesworth."

The chubby man turned towards Mai in surprise. "Oh my, Miss Valentine." The man said in surprise. "Is…is there a problem?"

Mai nodded and answered, "There sure is!"

And then she pulled a pen and wrote out a check. Mai then handed the check to him. "I haven't exactly been treating you very well, and this has to change on my part."

Clyde Bettesworth took the check…and when he saw how many zeros were by the 1 his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Miss Valentine," he said in shock. "Are…are you sure about this?"

Mai smiled and nodded. "I am, hon', you're part of a good organization."

Clyde Bettesworth said, "Thank you, Miss Valentine, this is going to give a lot of people who are less fortunate a lot of help."

And then he noticed the young man with her. "Um…who's this fine looking young man?"

Mai absolutely beamed. "This Mr. Bettesworth is the great love of my life, Joey Wheeler."

Now it was Clyde Bettesworth's face that wrinkled as he thought for a moment. And then he smiled. "Joey Wheeler, as in Joey _**Aaron**_ Wheeler?"

Joey looked surprised. "How d'ya know my middle name?"

The man smiled and explained, "You don't recognize me now but perhaps this will help you remember."

From beneath the man's Santa Claus jacket he fished out a bicycle horn and started honking it before he changed his voice to a more goofy sounding tone as he laughed in a silly fashion and said, "And remember, Joey, what are the magic words?"

Joey's face brightened in recognition. "Please and thank you…" Joey then gaped as he asked the question. "Honko, Honko da' clown is that you?"

The man smiled and answered, "The one and only, Joey my boy." He looked over him. "I _**knew**_ you'd turn out all right I just knew it! I sensed the good heart in you."

Mai looked at Joey. Joey answered her unasked question. "Honko here was a clown that came to my elementary school several times years ago. I got da' chance t'talk with him. He was da' first guy I ever met who didn't treat me like trash."

Joey then looked at Clyde Bettesworth and asked, "So what are ya' doin here?"

Clyde smiled and said, "That's a bit of a story." The man smiled and asked, "Care to go somewhere for some coffee and talk?"

Joey nodded. Mai added, "I'll join you, where Joey goes I go."

Clyde Bettesworth said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

X X X

"And dat's da whole story, Clyde." Joey explained finishing up his story as they sat in the Starbucks coffee house.

Clyde Bettsworth's face had a sad look on the usually chipper man. And Mai had to admit she was surprised by this. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Joey. Truth told I suspected as much, I met your father once when he came into the school looking for you. I could smell the drink on his breath. Alcoholism is a nasty condition."

Joey shook his head. "Yeah, da' sad thing was my pops couldn't get over it and it eventually destroyed his liver."

"And…what of your mother?" Clyde asked.

"She and I have started talkin' again. And my sista' is datin' my best friend Tristan." Joey explained cringing.

Clyde's face furrowed. Mai couldn't help but smirk. "Joey has always been well…more than a little overprotective of Serenity," she explained.

Clyde smiled and asked, "Joey, how old is your sister?"

Joey sighed and answered, "She's 16 and goin' on 17 sometime in the near future."

"And how about your friend Tristan what's he like?"

Mai couldn't help but watch as Joey answered honestly. "He…treats her okay. Sarge, that is Tristan's Dad, Frank Taylor and his Ma did a good job with raising him."

Clyde smiled in understanding. "So Tristan's father is military, huh?"

Joey nodded. "He retired from da' military and runs a motorcycle shop in Domino. I'm just worried that's all, Serenity and I have been close since we were little and even though she can see now I still worry about her."

Clyde explained, "Sometimes, Joey, the best thing a father or in your case a big brother can do is to let you sister go. Let her find her own way in the world. Tell me, does your sister get into any trouble?"

Joey shook his head. "Dat's the thing, she doesn't. In fact she does a lot of volunteer work at Domino Children's Hospital. She wants t'be a nurse. I got no problem with that."

"In that case, Joey, I think you have nothing to worry about. Your sister is turning into a real class act."

Mai added in, "Clyde's right, Joey. Serenity has come a long way it sounds like."

Joey sighed in a fashion that said that he realized they were right. Clyde looked on Mai and commented, "You've made quite the change, Miss Valentine, I have to ask what happened?"

Mai explained, "I don't know where to begin, it was like…something out of a Charles Dickens story."

Mai was about to go into it when she felt someone tap her on a shoulder. She turned around to see a man who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties with short brown hair, and a clean shaven face. The pale skinned man was muscular and dressed in the uniform of a Los Angeles Police officer. What was more noticeable was the large bag he was carrying with him. "Excuse me," the man asked. "I'm sorry to interrupt, ma'am, but are you by chance…Mai Valentine?"

Mai's face furrowed as she nodded. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

The man smiled and answered, "I'm Sergeant Theodore Bradley of the Los Angeles police. I'm actually the grandson of someone who you used to know. Someone who helped you get away from your parents all those years ago."

Mai thought for a moment…and her eyes widened in surprise. "William." she whispered.

"Wait, William wasn't that the name of your family's Butler?" Joey asked.

Mai nodded and looked at the police officer who proceeded to open the bag with him. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for sometime but well…duty kept coming up." He then pulled from the bag a very familiar stuffed lion.

"Mr. Leo," Mai gasped. Then she looked at the officer and asked, "How?"

The officer explained. "Right after you left, my grandfather was certain that your father would start trashing everything in your room when he found out what you pulled. So he and my grandmother spirited Mr. Leo out. We've been keeping him in good repair in hopes of one day returning him to you."

Mai felt her heart become a little heavier as she asked, "You said was. I take it that…?"

Theodore nodded sadly. "He died of a stroke a couple years ago. But before he died he made us promise that we'd find you and return Mr. Leo to you." The policeman pulled a letter from his jacket. "Also my grandfather wanted us to give you this letter."

Mai took the letter with shaky hands and began to read it.

 _To my sweet little angel, Mai Valentine,_

 _I realize that by the time this letter finds you my wife and I will probably be long gone from this world. I genuinely hope with all my heart that when my family gets Mr. Leo back to you that you're in a place where you can finally be at peace with yourself. Above all else I don't want you to cry over me. These last years with my adult children and grandchildren, away from your father, have been some of the best of my life. I've had no complaints only the joy of having a real family, as I hope you one day can find for yourself. I suspect my youngest grandson Theodore will be the one to find you since he's a police officer and makes me so proud. Mai, I only ask that you find reasons to smile, real reasons such as family and friends. During Christmas and New Year's they are ever so important. And, Mai, up and above all else, be happy._

And it was signed 'Your faithful Butler forever William Bradley'. Mai found herself tearing up. "Oh William," she whispered before she took Mr. Leo and smiled. "Thank you, Sergeant Bradley."

The policeman smiled and answered, "My pleasure ma'am. I'm here to serve. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. My station is going to be handing out toys to underprivileged kids later today, Merry Christmas, ma'am."

Mai nodded and thanked the officer again. Mai felt Joey put a hand on one shoulder. "You okay, Mai?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, hon', I'm just fine."

Joey turned back and asked, "So, Clyde, I gotta' ask has Honko been hung up for good?"

The older man looked positively horrified. "In this day and age with kids, now more than ever, needing to understand good manners? God in heaven forbid no!" he answered. "Shortly before I retired I went to the patent offices here in L.A. and made Honko solely owned by my family the Bettesworths. I decided to make like Dave Seville's family who own the rights to the Chipmunks. My youngest son is a natural at being Honko, and my oldest is running the business end of things. I was determined that up and above all else Honko was going to remain in my family so that way we could keep Honko the way he was originally intended to be."

Joey nodded in agreement. "Makes perfect sense."

Mai realized that she needed to answer Betteswirth's earlier question out of courtesy. "Well, to answer your earlier question it's like this, Mr. Bettsworth…"

Mai laid out the entire story of the crazy events that had happened to her from the nightclub to the moment when Joey first arrived at her doorstep. Mr. Bettesworth smiled in understanding. "Miss Valentine, forgive me if I sound a little preachy. But, my family and I have always believed in God, and we believe sometimes he works in mysterious ways. I get the feeling that your father's arrival and the three spirits were God's way of saying that it was time to get yourself together and get some real personal happiness in your life. And based on the way you are with Joey here I'd say you've found your happiness. So let me offer the two of you some advice my own father gave me years ago when I married my wife…don't go to bed angry."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"It means don't go to bed with any unresolved issues, all too often, in this day and age, that destroys relationships that have all the potential in the world. Take some time to calm down and then talk it out. My wife and I have been married for almost 50 years. And part of how we stay together is we talk, and that's how my kids and I stay together as a family, we talk to each other."

Mai's eyes lit up with understanding, as were Joey's. "Whoa, dats deep." Joey blurted.

Clyde smiled and added "Just some little pieces of wisdom that'll allow you to get through life in good shape."

The conversation turned to more mundane things but afterwards when they got up Clyde pulled out a card and gave it to Joey and Mai. "If you two kids ever need someone to talk to about things, you can call me. And, Miss Valentine, up and above all else, be happy with Joey."

Mai smiled and answered, "Believe me, Mr. Bettesworth, after all that I've been through nothing is going to keep me from being with Joey ever again!"

With That Clyde Bettsworth left. Joey looked at Mai. "You wanna' go back to the office now?"

Mai put her head against Joey's shoulder. "We have to, hon. We have to find out what's going on with my company. I'm not about to have everything I've worked for be taken from me!"

The two headed back to the offices. When they reached the executive office they found Luke Alderman and Ron Harrison waiting for them along with Janice. The black woman looked about ready to rip someone's head off. Luke and Ron's faces were deathly pale. Mai looked at Janice and asked, "Um…is there something wrong with the company that's got you angry, Janice."

The black woman shook her head. "Oh no, no, nothing's wrong with the employees. In fact everything's fairly good with the company. The real problem lays with what my man and Ron have found out."

Mai held Joey close and asked, "You found some major discrepancies didn't you?"

Luke winced. "That, Miss Valentine, is an understatement."

Ron warned, "We found some things all right. And you're not gonna' like them."

Mai sighed and added, "Don't hold back either of you. I want _**all**_ the details of what you've found out."

Ron and Luke looked at each other openly concerned. Janice said, "It's all right Luke and Ron you can tell her everything."

Luke and Ron turned back to face Mai who braced for whatever Luke and Ron were about to tell her. Luke took a breath and then began. "Miss Valentine, you have good reason to be concerned about your company. We've discovered some very nasty truths about what's going on."

Ron explained, "Those nasty truths can be summed up in one word, _**embezzlement**_."

Mai's eyes widened in shock as did Joey's. the young man whistled. "White collar crime." Joey said.

Luke nodded. "Some of the juiciest news there is and what's worse is the people behind it are people you know."

Mai felt her heart sink as she now knew her worst fears had been realized. But there was still the matter of who was doing this. Mai had a sinking feeling she knew who but braced for the revelation that was to come.

 _ **And once again the evil cliffhanger strikes. Mai is definitely a changed woman. It appears things between her and Clyde Bettsworth are much better. And it's clear that Mai has no intention of running away from Joey this time. But there's still the matter of the problems in Mai's company. Get ready because in the next chapter things come full circle as the truth about what's been happening in Mai's company is reveled, and then it's time for Mai and Janice to clean house. All this and more in Mai's Christmas Carol. See you next time, Yu-Gi-Oh fans.**_


	9. Mai's Christmas Carol part 9

_**Hey, everyone, welcome back to another chapter of Mai's Christmas Carol. In the last chapter, Janice Brown called up her fiancée and her best friend, Ron Harrelson. She brought them to Mai's home. The group then headed over to Mai Girl Inc's headquarters. While Ron and Luke set to work on the mystery of what was happening in Mai's company, Janice got to work making the rounds.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Mai and Joey went out and ran into Clyde Bettesworth. Mai, in a move that shocked the Salvation Army bell ringer gave a huge check to the Salvation Army to help the poor. After introducing Joey. Mai got a shock when Clyde Bettesworth revealed that once upon a time he had been a clown who actually taught good manners to kids. Over coffee at a local Starbucks they told of their stories of their life changing experiences. In the course of that a policeman who introduced himself as Theodore Bradley contacted Mai. As it turned out he was the Grandson of her family's old butler. And he proceeded to fulfill his family's vow and returned Mr. Leo to her.**_

 _ **When Mai returned with Joey to the Mai Girl Inc offices that's when Ron and Luke revealed that there was embezzlement going on in the company. And now Mai is about to learn the shocking truth about two of her employees. Get ready because revelations and payback are afoot as we continue with another part of Mai's Christmas Carol.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. All original characters are strictly my property.**_

Mai Valentine slumped in her chair her face was a conflict of rage, and shock. She'd known from what the Ghost of Christmas Future had shown her that they'd been up to something but she hadn't expected anything this elaborate, or subtle. "To think that my own top model and my accountant have been stealing from me this whole time." Mai whispered hoarsely. "But…why?"

Joey snapped, "Who cares why, I just wanna' kick their asses from here all da' way to China and back again!"

Janice put a hand on Joey's right shoulder. "Easy, Joey, easy. I hear you on this one. But getting angry isn't gonna' do us or anyone much good. Save it for later when we got those chumps in our sights!"

Joey nodded and answered, "Ya' got a point dere."

Mai put her hands to her face as she leaned her elbows on her desk. "Oh God," she moaned before she pulled her hands away her face flushed with embarrassment. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Ron Harrelson said, "Miss Valentine, with all due respect, you couldn't have known. Translating these numbers and getting them to add up is a skill. Only an accountant such as myself has that ability."

Luke said, "Besides which it sounds like these two went out of their way to keep it on the down low. This is really damning evidence and it should be enough to get them removed from your company with no problem."

Mai said, "But that still doesn't answer the question…why?"

Luke answered, "Actually that's where I come in."

Mai looked at the investigative journalist. "Go on," she said simply.

The reporter cleared his throat. "It's not exactly what _**you**_ did, it actually has more to do with what your father did."

That took Mai completely off guard. "My father? After I ran away I never wanted anything to do with him ever again. What do Sebastian Fulheimer and Candice Johnson have to do with my father?"

Luke went over to the computer and typed something up on it. Mai got to her feet and walked over to the computer desk. When he was finished he stepped away. Mai saw on the screen two pictures. One was a balding man with glasses like Sebastian and a stern expression. The other was a black man with a distinguished look about him. "Say hello to Grant Fulheimer and Henry Johnson the fathers of the two people who want to steal your company and themselves the former heads of two million dollar companies."

Mai walked back over to her seat and fell into it as she sighed. She slammed her hands against the desk as her body shook in rage. Mai was doing all she could to keep her temper under control. These two were after her company because of what her father had done. "Damn you, Dad!" she whispered. "Why did you have to be a complete and total jackass?"

Mai felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. "Easy there, beautiful, easy." Joey said as he rubbed her shoulders.

Mai let Joey's strong hands rub the tension out of her shoulders even as she felt her temper cool. The young woman sighed relishing Joey's strong touch and his warm presence so close to her. It made these shocking revelations much more bearable. Finally when Mai was calmed down she got to her feet. She looked at Janice and the others before she spoke. "I'll have to talk with security myself about this. But I think I can get you a pass, Luke. I want you to go snooping into the backstage area and see if you can find out exactly what Sebastian and Candice are up to."

Luke's face furrowed as he asked, "Um…why?"

Mai said, "If I throw them out I want to be very careful. This evidence is damning. But I want them to shoot themselves in the foot. Since they think I'm still clueless as to what they're up to that will work to our advantage." She then looked at Janice. "I'll inform security via the phone of your new position but can you get Luke that pass, and do so for Joey as well?"

Joey looked at Mai quizzically. "Me, but why me?"

Mai gave Joey a sexy wink as she said, "You'll see soon enough, hon."

Joey chuckled and said, "I think I'm gonna' like this."

Mai then explained, "Get one for yourself Janice because I'm going to need you too."

Mai then looked at Ron and added, "Ron, I need you to come with me. Luke I need to speak to you as well."

"Er…um…okay?" the accountant with a trim black beard said uncertain.

They stepped outside the office. As soon as Mai was certain Janice couldn't overhear them she asked, "Luke, can you put together a compilation of the work of Janice's brother?"

The man's face furrowed in confusion. "Um…yes nothing simpler I can have my crew get on that right away, why?"

Mai smirked. "Because I'm planning on a little surprise for Janice, one that's going to make her cry…in a good way."

She then looked at Ron and asked, "Ron, how quickly can you link up the profits of the upcoming extravaganza with a bank account designed to cover the medical expenses of Justin?"

The accountant and the reporter's eyes widened as they recognized what Mai was about to do. "Are you serious?" they asked collectively smiling.

Mai nodded. "Damn straight!"

Ron chuckled and said, "Oh boy, you'd better stick around after you nail Fulheimer and Johnson, Luke. Something tells me your fiancée is going to need you."

Luke chortled. "Understatement of the year, man."

Ron then looked at Mai and added, "I can have that account set up before the event gets underway, nothing simpler."

Mai nodded, "Good, and Ron welcome aboard, it'll be nice to have an accountant I can actually trust."

The man chuckled and added, "My girlfriend says something similar."

Luke smiled in anticipation. "Oh this is going to be good."

X X X

The hours seemed to pass by slowly even with Joey at her side. But Mai did everything she could to keep her pensiveness in check. Everything had so far gone off accordingly. Luke and his crew had their passes to get in and Ron had set up the account. And yet as Mai drove to the event at the Los Angeles Civic Center she couldn't help but be worried. As she pulled into the parking lot she found Janice waiting for her as Mai's car found it's spot. Joey got out of the car as did Mai. She looked at Janice who was smiling in anticipation. Mai asked the rhetorical question. "By that smile I think it's safe to say your man found some things that are doubly damning to our conniving power couple?"

Janice nodded in confirmation. "He has and you're not going to like it."

Joey was by Mai's said. "Well we'd betta' get in there. I think it's time we get this over with so Mai here isn't crawlin' all over the ceilin'."

Mai sighed in frustration and asked Joey. "Am I that obvious?"

Joey smiled but said nothing. Mai shook her head. "Sorry, hon," she said sheepishly. "It's just this is a really big deal for me after everything I've been through."

Mai felt Joey wrap his arms around her waist. Mai leaned back against him. "Nothin' is gonna' happen to ya', Mai." he whispered to her.

Mai could feel in her heart that Joey was telling the truth. She knew that when Joey made a promise like that he would do everything in his power to keep that promise. Then they saw that Janice was gaining distance from them. Joey released her and they moved to catch up. Janice turned to Mai and said, "Don't worry, boss. I've got you covered."

The security guard was about to say something when he saw Mai coming up. He nodded and stepped aside. Janice, Mai, and Joey passed through security showing their badges. Once inside it didn't take them long to track down Luke in one of the booths of the Stadium. Mai asked, "So, Luke, what have you uncovered?"

Luke grimaced and answered, "Um…let's just say I think you're going to swear up a storm when this is done, Miss Valentine."

Mai braced herself for whatever disgusting things she was about to hear. Luke pulled out his recorder and then turned it on. At first all they heard were the sounds of a couple making out. "So, baby?" Candice asked. "What are we going to do about the Mai situation?"

Sebastian Fulheimer's voice chimed in, "Oh I've got some _**very**_ special plans for her, Candice baby! Don't worry that stupid bimbo has absolutely no clue as to what's about to happen to her company."

"I hope it's soon, Sebastian. Ugh just the fact that we're having to work for the daughter of the bastard who took everything from our families makes me sick!"

Sebastian said, "Like I said I got this! I happen to know of an…acquaintance who knows a few male prostitutes. I can arrange for someone who um…looks like that dweeb she secretly keeps pining about."

"You mean that capital L loser who calls himself Joey Wheeler?" Candice asked in a dismissive fashion.

Joey fumed, "Loser is it?" He growled.

Mai for her part felt her heart dropping into her stomach this was confirming what that vision of the future had shown her. "Won't that like….give her some kind of disease. You know how those prostitutes are." Candice said in a remorseless tone.

"Yeah I know, and that's the idea! While at it we can get Mai hooked on drugs and she'll end up as dead as her father in no time. Meanwhile we'll have control of her company."

"Good," Candice growled. "If I have to like wear another of those lame dueling outfits one more time I'm gonna' scream! I mean, everybody _**knows**_ Dueling is just a trend and it's going to fade any day now."

Sebastian said, "I know these clothing lines for female duelists are just ridiculous! We'll make the company more profitable and a thousand times more stylish than that blonde whore in a matter of weeks!"

Candice and Sebastian laughed. "I know right, that Mai has _**no**_ fashion sense whatsoever. She's just like a stupid blonde!" Candice added.

Mai felt her blood boil. _Stupid blonde am I, a whore am I, you backstabbing pieces of shit, I'll show you! I have more fashion sense in my pinky finger than you have in the whole of your scheming tiny minds_.

Mai's body began to shake in uncontrolled rage. As the conversation continued. "So, Candice, how do you feel about the prospect of being rich and famous the way we're supposed to be?" Sebastian said huskily.

"Oh God it's making me hungry for you, Sebastian baby!"

Feeling nauseous Mai said, "That's enough!"

Luke shut off the recording. "I think you can probably guess what happened after."

Mai noticed Joey's face was as green and sickly as she felt as well as enraged. "Trust me, Luke, I don't wanna' know what happened next. Thinkin' about it makes me sick!"

Mai said from between gritted teeth. "I don't believe it, those sons of bitches!" Mai walked towards the doors and said, "There is _**so**_ going to be Hell to pay!"

Mai looked at Janice and said, "Janice, get all the evidence together including that recording and call the police! Afterwards meet up with me and Joey. We're going to settle this matter once and for all!"

Janice nodded in understanding and said, "Gladly, I have waited so long for this!"

Janice headed off. Mai looked at Luke and asked, "What about the compilation video of Justin's work?"

Luke smirked and answered reassuringly. "It wasn't hard to find his best stuff he's got plenty of material to go through. The montage is going to be absolutely amazing I promise you."

Mai nodded and said, "I appreciate you doing this on the fly, Luke."

Luke chuckled, "Hey, he's my future brother-in-law this is the least I can do for him and Janice."

A few minutes later Janice returned and explained, "I sent copies of the material we obtained to the police. They said they'll be here shortly to take those two schemers into custody."

Mai smiled in a predatory fashion. She looked around and found a couple guards. "You two," Mai called. "Bring Candice Johnson and Sebastian Fulheimer here, I want a few words with those two!" Mai said in a tone that brooked no argument.

The two guards were off in a hurry. Mai then looked at Janice and said, "Once we're done with those two, I think we need to bring Angelica in, I think she's about due for a promotion to the position of the company's top model."

Janice nodded in understanding. "From what you told me about her, on the way here, I think she'll really help sales considering many see her as the quintessential all American girl."

A few minutes later Mai heard the sounds of footsteps coming their way. And some of them sounded like they were struggling. "What's the meaning of this?" Sebastian Fulheimer snapped in open outrage.

"Do you know who I am?" Candice snapped. "I'm the top model of Mai Girl fashions. My boss will have your hides and your jobs for this!"

The two came into the room and it was all Mai could do to keep from rushing up to the two and beating the daylights out of them. "Miss Valentine," Sebastian Fulheimer snapped. "Who are these nobodies with you and what's the meaning of this?"

Candice snapped. "These guards touched me, they need to be fired for putting their hands on me like that!"

Mai however said nothing. Sebastian glared at Mai, and the wavy blonde woman noticed how the light skinned, fat man was one of the most ugly people she had ever seen both inside and out. Joey growled and snapped, "Nobodies is it, you're ones t'talk ya' creeps!"

"Girl, you mind coming over here and saying that to my face, if you got the guts?" Janice asked in a mockingly pleasant tone.

"Keep your distance," Sebastian said. "Just looking at you two gives me the impression of you being mere peasants who…"

" _ **SHUT THE HELL UP YOU POMPOUS ARROGANT SELF-RIGHTEOUS JACKASS**_!" Mai bellowed at the top of her lungs.

The accountant and the model just stared in stunned silence. "Backstabbing pieces of shit! Did you really think I wouldn't find out what you two were planning?" Mai spat.

She then played the tape recorder with the information that had been gathered. Candice Johnson and Sebastian Fulheimer's faces went deathly pale. When the recording was finished Mai shut it off. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about how you two have been stealing from _**my**_ company, just to fuel your over bloated sense of entitlement and thirst for revenge?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Candice Johnson asked.

Joey snapped. "Can the victim act you tramp and you too ya' fat pig! We found out all about how your fathers had their companies taken by Ray Valentine."

Sebastian Fulheimer said, "What is this dog talking…?"

Before Joey could say anything Mai yelled, " _ **DON"T YOU EVER CALL THE LOVE OF MY LIFE A DOG AGAIN, BACKSTABBER**_!" Mai then calmed down. "I had some important people in the life of my new VP of operations check over you two. And lo and behold the interesting things I found out."

"V…" Sebastian started.

"P?" Candice finished.

Janice stepped up a wolfish smile on her face. "Mmm hmm, I am now Vice President of Mai Girl Inc. and head of Operations. And you two are in _**big trouble**_ with my boss and me!"

"How dare you try and steal from me everything I worked so hard to build!" Mai snapped. "Let me make one thing clear to you, I am _**not**_ Ray Valentine! I hated my father _**and**_ my mother both! I am nothing like either of them, but for you two to compare me to him makes me sick! The crimes my father committed are his crimes, not mine!"

Joey added, "Damn straight, my own father was an alcoholic and he committed a lot of bad stuff. I've gone out of my way t'be nothin' like him! I've worked hard and become the California State Duel Monsters champ. But for you t'treat me like I'm a peasant just irritates da' hell outta' me!"

Sebastian snapped, "Miss Valentine, I don't know what kind of lies you've been told but these two are using you. You need to get them out of here and I promise we'll make sure no one ever pulls this again."

Mai however wasn't buying a word of it. "You're right I do need to do something and it's something I should've done a long time ago. Sebastian, Candice…"

"Yes, Miss Valentine," the two said collectively smiling smugly.

Their smugness was completely shattered by the two words Mai spoke next, "You're fired!"

"Of course, Miss Valentine," Sebastian said, "I'll just get out of this guards grip and…" and then the ramifications of Mai's words sank in. Even as Candice just stared in stunned disbelief. Mai for her part inwardly was smiling with a deep heartfelt sense of satisfaction. "Wha-what!?" Sebastian spat out in surprise.

Mai said, "You heard me. You two are fired, canned, sacked…get the hell out of my office or in this case this place! As it stands the police are going to want to have a little talk with you about your actions and trying to steal my company!"

Candice's face burst with anger. "You can't do this to me!" she snarled. "I'm your top model I can make or break this fashion event with my wearing your gaudy tasteless crap!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Gaudy and tasteless? Please you wouldn't know good fashion if it hit you upside the head!"

Sebastian snapped, "You're actually going to associate with this…this… _ **mutt**_?"

Joey snapped, "One more word outta' you, chump, and I will kick your ass so fast and so hard you won't have time to blink! Mai's very important t'me! You tried t'steal her company and have been lying t'her! Anything that effects Mai effects me, because I don't like seein' da' woman I love be made unhappy!"

Janice snapped, "Listen, Fulheimer and Johnson, you're beaten! We have more than enough evidence to get you two convicted for fraud, embezzlement, and conspiracy to commit murder against Mai by having her get so depressed she'd hook up with that disease ridden call boy you had in mind."

Mai said, "Guards, release them!"

The two conspirators were shoved towards her. They suddenly rushed Mai, their faces masks of rage. " _ **VALENTINE**_!" they collectively yelled.

However they never got a chance to finish. In a blur of motion Joey and Janice had them in painful looking arm bars.

Mai snapped, "Janice, Joey before the police arrive, get these two out of my sight! And, both of you, see that they land in something as filthy as they are!"

An evil smile crossed Joey's face. "You got it, Mai, I'm gonna' enjoy this!"

Janice had just as evil a smirk on her face as she added, "I am too. Come on, Joey, I know the nastiest, most disgusting, and slimy dumpster we can stuff these two in."

Joey giggled evilly. "Right behind ya', Janice."

Janice replied, "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Joey."

Janice then let out a hearty laugh as Joey and she escorted the two conspirators out of the room. Mai whispered, "Oh, but, Janice, I have not even started to make your life far more stress free."

X X X

The techno music erupted from the gigantic speakers as the light moved around the catwalk stage. The seats on the Coliseum were jam packed with people cheering in anticipation. From behind the curtain Mai Valentine saw what was going on. The audience was pumped and cameras were flashing. Everything was looking just right. The sky above was clear and full of stars and yet cold. Mai looked at Janice and said, "This is it, Janice your big debut in front of a large crowd."

Janice chuckled sheepishly and answered, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

Mai smiled warmly and answered, "Honey, being in front of a crowd as large as that is terrifying but you get used to it."

And out on to the stage Mai and Janice strode with the cordless microphones in hand. The techno music continued to play as the lights shone on the two ladies. Mai waved to the crowd and called out, "What's up L.A?"

The crowd erupted into roaring cheers. Mai smiled and called out, "Many of you know me from my many fashion magazines and from being head of Mai Girl Inc. But now I'd like to introduce all of you to my VP and head of operations Janice Brown."

Janice Brown put her microphone to her lips and said, "Hey, hey, hey what's shakin' all my people?" she called to roars of approval.

As soon as the cheers died down Mai explained, "Before we get the fashion extravaganza underway there's a little something I'd like to share with all of you. The proceeds from the ticket sales for this event will be going to a very worthy cause. Let me introduce you to someone very special to Janice here."

The black woman looked at Mai openly puzzled. "Someone…special to me?" she asked.

Mai gave her VP a wink and smile and said, "Trust me, girl friend, you're gonna' love this."

A large screen folded down from the top on the stage. And then the screen erupted into life. Janice's eyes widened in shock as she saw her brother dancing to a very jazzy tune, dressed in very elegant and formal attire. After a few minutes the scene on screen changed to an image of Justin in an interview. "For me," he explained, "Dancing and acting are extensions of myself. To me they're gifts from God that allow me to channel all of my energy and heart into something beautiful and positive."

Then the scene changed to a blonde reporter for KXLA news talking. "Justin Brown has often been referred to by his peers as having the moves of Gregory Hines with the charisma and ability of Denzel Washington."

The scene changed to a stage production of Much Ado About Nothing with Justin taking on the role of the Prince as classical music played. When the montage had finished the crowd actually cheered and clapped. Mai explained, "Justin Brown is the younger brother of my Vice President here. And recently he's had some trouble with a bad heart valve. In order to have the operation a large amount of money is needed to cover the costs of the operation and the therapy thereafter. Which is why I'm pleased to announce that thanks to my new accountant, Ron Harrelson, all proceeds from tonight's event will be going directly to a special medical account that will cover all of Justin's expenses."

The crowd let out a gasp of surprise. Janice nearly toppled off the stage as she dropped her microphone her eyes wide with shock, and elation. Janice actually began to cry. Mai knew that based on the cost of tickets there would be more than enough to cover Justin's expenses and seeing the look on Janice's face made all the difference. _You'll not lose your family because of me, hon._ Mai thought _._

X X X

At the hospital, Justin Brown was watching the event on T.V. just as his sister had told him to. And the moment he'd heard what Mai Valentine had done he too was in shock. From what he'd heard the ticket prices for the event had been rather steep. But based on the number of people at the event it was clear the steep price was well worth it. And the money would more than cover his expenses. Justin couldn't help but smile. This day had started off in its usual grim way. Justin had thought he would die before the end of January of next year. However all that had started to change when his sister had called him and told him about her sudden promotion. Justin had been relieved because it would mean at least his sister would be all right, but now this had happened. Mai Valentine, a woman Justin had held in some contempt, had done a complete 180 turn and pulled this right under his and his sister's noses. And now Justin felt something surge in his heart, it wasn't the defective part, it was something deeper and much more joyful. It was hope! He had hope for the future, and his sister's future. At that moment he heard someone clear their throat. He looked to see an older Caucasian man dressed in Doctor's attire. The man asked, "Justin Brown?"

The young black man smiled and said, "Um…yeah that's me and you are?"

"Dr. Harold Bronsworth, cardiologist, young man. I just wanted to let you know we have a heart that matches with you. We can begin the surgery as soon as possible. Rest assured you're in good hands I have 16 years worth of experience in this sort of thing."

Justin smiled and said, "You got it, doc. Get started right away. Oh, Doc, before I forget, could you let my girlfriend, my sister's fiancée, and my family know what's happening?"

Justin then noticed the two nurses that were with the Doctor. The man looked at one of the nurses who made some notes. "We'll get on that right away." The blonde nurse said before she headed off.

The Doctor said, "All right then, let's prep you for surgery, Mr. Brown. Don't worry you're in good hands."

Justin Brown sent up a silent prayer of thanks to God for this Christmas Miracle. Everything was going to be okay now.

 _ **Well, looks as though everything is looking up for Justin Brown. He's about to go into the most important surgery of his life. But don't even think of going anywhere because there's still a little more story to tell. Get ready as the effects of everything Mai has worked for in order to thwart that dark future she saw come to fruition. Get ready for the joyful conclusion of 'Mai's Christmas Carol'. See you next time, everyone.**_


	10. Mai's Christmas Carol part 10

_**Welcome, everyone, to the final chapter of Mai's Christmas Carol. I hope you've enjoyed this little story. I hope you've been getting all your Christmas shopping done and gotten everything you need to avoid the final rush. But back to the story. In the last chapter, Sebastian Fulheimer and Candice Johnson had some good old-fashioned justice served on them as they were tossed out into a dumpster prior to the police taking them in. Then as the little extravaganza began Mai announced that the proceeds from the event were going directly to the medical fund of Janice Brown's younger brother for his life saving heart surgery.**_

 _ **As the announcement was made on T.V. the Doctors heard and so, with a matching heart available, Justin is about to go into surgery and has asked the doctors to contact the important people in his life. Get ready as the final chapter of Mai's Christmas Carol begins.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Yu-Gi-OH and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. All original characters in this story are strictly my property. Joey Jr. or Jo-Jo is the property of my friend Peach Wookiee. Allyson Wheeler is strictly the property of my friend OmegaRain Productions.**_

Things backstage were a bustle of activity as the models were being fit into their clothing. Mai walked up to Angelica Norton who looked antsy but eager at the same time. Mai looked at the young woman and said, "Angelica, hon, with Candice gone I'm putting a lot of faith in you, can you pick up the slack for Candice?"

The young woman nodded and answered, "I can, Miss Valentine!"

Mai smirked and nodded in approval. "Well then when the time comes I need you to get out there, strut your stuff, and be absolutely fabulous."

Angelica Norton smiled and chimed excitedly, "Just watch me do my thing!"

Mai saw some of the models heading out for their rounds on the catwalk. Mai looked at Angelica and said, "That's your cue, hon."

The blonde model nodded and walked over to her position. Mai looked around at all the bustle of activity. For all the chaos that was going on things were definitely looking up. Based on the cheering and the camera flashes from outside this Christmas extravaganza was turning into a massive success. Mai then turned and headed outside the backstage to a hallway. Janice was wiping her eyes with a handkerchief Luke had given her. Janice smiled and said, "I don't know how to thank you, Mai."

Mai smiled and answered, "Merry Christmas, Janice, after putting up with all my bullshit this is the least I could do to make it up to you."

On cue a non-descript man ran up to Mai and Janice. "Um…excuse me, Miss Brown, Mr. Alderman?" the man ventured.

Janice sniffed and said as Luke also gave the man his attention, "Go right ahead, honey, what have you got?"

The middle aged man explained. "Ma'am, sir, I just got a call from the hospital, Justin Brown is about to go into surgery."

Janice gasped in surprise. She looked at Mai conflict clearly written on her face. Mai however knew what needed to be done. "Well don't waste time hanging around, hon, your brother needs you!"

The black woman smiled graciously. Luke said, "I'll drive us to the hospital."

Mai smiled and said, "I'll keep your brother in my thoughts and prayers."

Janice smiled graciously before she and Luke Alderman hoofed it out of there. For the first time in a long time Mai was feeling better about herself then she had. And that brought her to one thing she needed to do. She had already made up her mind but now was the time to make her thoughts clear to Joey. Mai headed down the heavily guarded hallway and soon found Joey watching the extravaganza on one of the T.V.s Mai called out, "Joey?"

Joey turned around and smiled. He walked over and took Mai into his arms. Mai felt Joey's lips capture hers and she wrapped her arms lovingly and longingly around him. How she ached to have him close to her. Mai couldn't get enough of this wonderful goofball man, and yes he was a man. Finally they pulled away for lack of oxygen but Joey still held her close. "Been hopin' for a chance to talk with ya'."

Mai asked coyly, "And what might that be about Mr. Joseph Wheeler?"

Joey smirked in wry amusement. "Don't play coy with me ya' tease. You know what I mean!"

Mai gave him a look of mock innocence and said, "Why, Joey, whatever do you mean I'm a model of purity."

Joey laughed and looked around. "Last night said otherwise."

Mai gave Joey a salacious smile. "You were pretty accommodating yourself. So much so that whenever you're up for it, I'd love a repeat performance." She said giving him a wink.

Joey couldn't help but laugh. "You're really somethin' else, Mai Valentine, and I'm glad about what happened. But…what about what I asked?"

Mai's face turned serious. Joey released her his face becoming uncertain. _Right where I want him_. Mai thought.

"Hon," Mai began. "I've had a lot of time to think about this."

And then she pulled him into another kiss. The kiss seemed to last longer. When she finally pulled away and took a breath Mai answered with certainty and a big smile. "And my answer is _**yes**_ , yes I will come back with you to Domino! I'm tired of running away, being a coward, and pushing away my friends and the man I love. I _**want**_ to come back to Domino, I _**want**_ to give us a try."

Joey looked visibly surprised at first as he said, in a hopeful tone. "Ya' will?"

Mai nodded in confirmation. Mai let out a half-squeal half yelp as Joey lifted her up and twirled her around as he whooped in elation before he set her on the ground and pulled her close. "I love ya', Mai Valentine!" He said before taking her lips again.

Mai returned the kiss pulling him close and knowing she would never let him go again. Blissfully happy as they were they never saw the cameraman that had managed to get in and snap a photo of them.

X X X

Mai Valentine-Wheeler sat in the living room of the two story house in Domino city looking at the digital photo book in her hands. Dressed in a long night robe she stared at the picture before her. The cameraman as it turned up had been one of her own company photographers thankfully and not paparazzi. Mai looked on the photo from years ago. Every time she looked on the photo she remembered that wonderful moment in her mind. It had been a moment that reminded her that her decision to come back to Domino with Joey had been the right one. Mai turned her attention to the elaborate ring on her finger which had a diamond and her birthstone being held by an intertwined Red Eyes and a Harpie Lady. Joey had a matching wedding band.

In the five years since her return a lot had happened and because of her decision to avoid that dark future she had seen. Her decision had made her life a hundred times happier. Putting a finger to the digital photo book screen she scrolled to another picture. This one showed her hugging Serenity and it was obvious that Joey's sister was crying. Mai remembered she'd cried too, more in relief than anything else. Serenity as it turned up had learned all about what had happened with Mai, and still genuinely believed her a good person. As a matter of fact all the gang had welcomed Mai back. Tristan had been a little skeptical but Serenity had fixed that.

Mai couldn't help but smile. Serenity it seemed had learned the art of blackmail with Tristan because whatever she'd said on that day caused Tristan to flush several shades of red. Mai scrolled through the pictures. One picture showed her in a very classy wedding gown. On her right side Papa Tony was standing in a tux his hair a little more grey but still looking very dapper. On the other side of him was Giuseppe looking suave in his tux. She had gotten in contact with her surrogate father and brother again after returning to Domino. And now they were closer than ever. The next picture showed Mai in a very fashionable looking long maternity dress. Another picture showed her and Joey sitting in the bedroom with a newborn in pink blankets. Mai couldn't help but smile. Allyson "Allykat" Marie Wheeler was a bundle of energy but had also taken an interest in fashion and clothing. To this Mai positively beamed. _She's my little girl_. Mai thought.

Mai scrolled through another picture this one showed none other than Justin Brown. The surgery he'd had was successful and, after a year of therapy, he'd returned to the stage, just in time to land the male lead in 'A streetcar named Desire'. That role landed him the Tony award he was kissing in the picture his face streaked with tears. The critics had hailed his presentation as the sort that rivaled Marlon Brando's own performance. _You're doing great Justin, just keep at it_ , thought the wavy blonde.

Mai scrolled to another picture. And this one showed her in another maternity dress Joey holding her close and smiling happily. Also in the picture was a toddler along with a golden retriever, and a Calico cat who was lounging around on the deck. Mai scrolled to another picture. She was in the bedroom and was holding in her arms another baby. This one was wrapped in blue blankets. Joey Jr. or Jo-Jo had been born only 6 months ago but he was also full of energy for a baby. Mai clicked the off switch of the digital photo book and set it down. Mai got up and looked around the living room. The room was covered with Christmas décor and stockings full with all sorts of things. A Christmas tree to the right had various gifts under it. The tree lights were blinking merrily and the atmosphere of the room was vibrant and full of joy.

Mai quietly tiptoed up the stairs to the second level of the house. Mai tiptoed over to a door which had a poster of a cat on it. The cat had a very fierce look on its feline face. The creature was drawn in crayon. Crayon letters on the poster read 'Lair of the Allykat'. Mai opened the door and snuck inside the room. The room was decorated in the fashion of a two year toddler. And there in her little bed sleeping in her bunny pajamas was a little girl with dirty blonde hair who every day was looking more like her mother. And sleeping with her was a Calico cat. Munchkin, as the cat was named, had bonded with the family since they'd brought the cat home from the humane society when the cat had been half grown. Munchkin had a bit of a diva-like attitude but she definitely loved her family. Mai couldn't help but tear up. Every time she stared at this little girl, and her son, it was a reminder of just how lucky she'd been. Not every woman could ever have the kind of luck or success she had. And Mai wasn't complaining after all that she'd seen. Mai bent over and placed a maternal kiss on the little girl's forehead. "Mommy loves you, Allykat," she whispered before gently scratching the cat's head. She then tiptoed out of the room.

Mai left the door ajar just in case Munchkin wanted out. She then tiptoed to the main bedroom of the house and there she saw Joey still asleep in the bed they shared. Mai couldn't help but smile relishing the nights in that bed they'd had together. They had been married for four years and, while they'd had their ups and downs, Joey and Mai had made a committed effort to make their relationship work. And so far they'd handled it quite well. Then Mai's ears picked up the sounds of a tiny voice groaning. Mai whispered, "Sounds like the little man is waking up."

Sleeping in front of the bed was Alex the Golden retriever they'd brought home from the humane society same day as Munchkin. Munchkin tolerated the golden retriever but wasn't afraid to occasionally give him a whack on the nose to let him know who was in charge. Yesterday Joey had been all over the place seeing to her, Allyson, and Jo-Jo. So Mai figured he deserved a chance for some extra z's. So she closed the door to the main bedroom. Mai went to a bedroom decorated in the color blue. Mai entered the room she and Joey had intentionally left open. The six-month old child was indeed waking up from sleeping in his crib. Mai picked up the child and immediately she noticed the baby wince for a moment as if disposing of something uncomfortable then relaxing. Mai smelled the result. "Ooh," she whispered as her nose wrinkled. "Time to change your diaper, sweetie."

She took Jo-Jo into the bathroom and immediately proceeded to change the baby boy's diaper while the little boy cooed and laughed. The boy was proving to be as goofy as his father. But Mai somehow didn't mind. After finishing the diaper change and disposing of the old one in the proper trash can she took Jo-Jo out of the bathroom. Wrapping the little boy up in blankets she hummed softly as she rocked the baby back and forth. Mai smiled at the little boy. Mai quietly and carefully climbed down the stairs and walked over to the living room couch. She took a seat as she continued to hum and rock the baby boy back and forth. The baby responded by quieting down to his usual gurgling and looking around. As preoccupied as Mai was she never heard the soft footsteps coming down the stairs. However she did pick up the chirping, "Meow!"

Munchkin leaped on to the couch Mai was sitting on. Mai looked at Munchkin and asked, "Good morning your majesty and what do you want?"

The self-proclaimed queen of the Wheeler household simply sat down and looked at Mai expectantly. Mai set the baby safely in her lap before gently scratching the head of the cat. To this Munchkin's big golden eyes closed as the tri-colored feline crouched and purred. Mai couldn't help but chuckle. This little diva cat had all the Wheeler household around her one year old kitty paws. And chances were, as he got older, Jo-Jo would be much the same. Mai heard a door open and then something trotting down the stairs. Alex the Golden retriever finished his journey down the stairs and walked over to Mai and her little entourage. Mai chuckled. "Good morning you big galoot." She greeted warmly.

The dog just simply panted and stared up at her adoringly as he wagged his tail. The dog moved to lick Munchkin. The cat in annoyance swatted at the dog in a fashion that said, "Back off, dumb dog, I don't do wet!"

Mai picked up Jo-Jo as she chuckled. Before the events of five years ago Mai would've never thought she would get a second chance such as this.

But the events of that day all those years ago had made her a better person than she could've ever imagined. Then Mai heard some creaking from upstairs. A few minutes later Joey in his own matching long flowing robe walked down the stairs as he smiled. Even after all these years those big warm brown eyes grabbed Mai. Five years filled with ups and downs but always remaining together no matter how crazy things got for the two. Thankfully Christmas was a day the two could both have off. The dog turned towards Joey his face brightening as he let out a happy woof his tail wagging. Joey walked over and rubbed the dog's head. "Morning, boy." He said.

He sat down on the other side of Mai and kissed her on the lips. "Good mornin' t'you, beautiful."

Mai smiled. "Morning, lover." She said just as warmly.

Joey moved to one of the arm rests of the couch and opened a secret container in it. He pulled out a remote and turned on the radio near the Christmas tree. Christmas music started to play. Mai for her part leaned her head against her husband's shoulder as she bounced the baby boy in her arms. Jo-Jo in turn continued to coo and gurgle. The baby instinctively knew that he was safe and warm. A few minutes later a familiar little girl dressed in her bunny pajamas bounced down the stairs giddily. Mai was continually amazed how this little girl who was in many ways her little girl had so much energy. "Morning Mama, morning Papa!" The little girl chimed sweetly before she started bouncing round the Christmas Tree as she squealed, "Yipee! It's Christmas, it's Christmas!"

On an invisible cue Joey gently took Jo-Jo from Mai as she got up. "Allyson Marie…" Mai called out in warning.

The little girl stopped and turned at Mai's warning. "What have your father and I told you about running and jumping around in the house?" Mai chided.

The little girl sighed and said, "Don't do it while in the house?" she answered in resignation.

Mai nodded and said, "Exactly it's not that we don't want you to run and jump that's good for you. But we don't want you doing it in the house because there's a lot of valuable stuff in here. And some of it might fall off where it was or worse cause you to get an owie and then your father and I would be sad."

Joey smiled and said, "Your Ma's right, sweetheart. We only tell ya' not to run around in the house not t'be mean but because we love ya' and wanna' see ya' be safe."

The girl smiled and answered, "Okay."

Somehow Mai knew the girl understood, Mai sighed in relief because Allyson was turning out to be as well behaved as she. Though Allyson's good behavior was a far departure from the reason Mai had behaved. But then again her parents hadn't exactly been nice to her and her family butler had done his best. Mai smiled, though Allyson was only 2 years old the little girl was already speaking and she was proving to be a highly intelligent little girl. Mai was able to sit back down and said, "Come here, Allyson."

The little girl did as told. Joey handed Mai the baby and said, "I'll see about gettin' the gifts sorted."

Mai watched as the man she loved got up and started sorting out the gifts. Mai looked around at the house, the animals, the little boy in her arms, and the little girl sitting just in front of the couch. This was the something that had been missing from her life whether it had been with her parents or on her own at the house in L.A. The sense of joy and family that could only come from this time of year was only found here. Mai Valentine had been through so much in her life, and now here she was back in the city she had never thought she would see again. She was married to the man she loved…and now a mother.

Mai couldn't believe how luck had finally swung her way, all because one goofy mutt had never stopped looking for her or caring for her. More importantly, having seen what she could've been, Mai had gone out of her way to save her own soul and truly take command of her own destiny, as she should've done a long time ago. And now she was where she belonged…and at long last Mai Valentine now Mai Valentine-Wheeler was finally content with herself and her life.

While even her fabulous looks would fade in time, the love of the family she had created with this blonde-haired man was something that would bring her contentment for the rest of her life. _Merry Christmas to all, God bless us every one_. Mai thought and couldn't help but chuckle as she turned her attention back to Jo-Jo who was looking at her and smiling in the innocent fashion only babies could.

 _ **And so, everyone, Mai's Christmas Carol has finally come to an end. I hope all of you enjoyed this little trek through this little tale. Please leave a comment and let me know what your overall thoughts were on the story. Thank you all for reading, enjoy your Christmas celebrations with friends and family. Merry Christmas and to all to all a good night.**_


End file.
